Winter in Seoul,
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Kisah tentang cinta pertama , kesalahan pada awalnya dan kebahagian pada akhirnya . Kihae ff [ FINAL ]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : WINTER IN SEOUL

Cast : Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Kibum

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

Yang lain menyusul

Main PAIR : ?

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad, hurt

Rated : K-T

Sumarry : Mereka pertama kali bertemu awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama dua bulan bersama mereka menjalani hubunagan yang sangat dekat, dan perasaan mulai terlihat. Namun segalanya berubah, kala salah satu dari mereka bangun , dan lupa akan segala sesuatu pada 2 bulan terakhir termasuk seseorang yang telah menemani harinya dan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya .

( Author lagi susah dapatkan mood di **FF ANGEL N THIS IS LOVE**, jadi author bikin lagi nih FF baru, sebagai selingan saja , supaya tidak bosan )

**PROLOG**

Dia menyesap pelan minumannya, matanya memandang arah luar jendela. Salju mulai turun lagi. Dia terdiam sesaat memandangi salju yang terus berguguran jatuh dari atas langit.

Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

Hilang.

Ada yang Hilang.

Dia menyakini ada yang hilang, tapi tak tahu apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu berarti untuknya atau tidak.

Dia menarik nafas nya dalam ,

Mungkin bukan sesuatu yang penting menurutnya .

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya , dia tersenyum kala ada orang yang menyapanya .

Di edarkan pandangannya memenuhi ruang aula yang begitu sesak karna banyaknya orang.

Dia menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya, dia tersenyum lagi. Namun senyumannya sekan pudar saat melihat seseorang yang berada disamping seseorang yang meyapanya tadi. Dia melihat orang itu tengah tertawa sambil mengambil sebuah minuman dimeja betaplak hijau yang ada dihadapannya.

Seseorang itu menoleh ke seberang ruangan, tepat ke arahnya .

Mata mereka saling bertatap.

Lama.

Waktu terasa berhenti berputar.

Dia menyakini bahwa dia tak mengenali orang itu . Tapi kenapa hatinya berkata lain.?

hatinya bekata, bahwa dia sangat merindukan orang itu !

**BAGAIMANA?**

**LANJUT ATAU TIDAK ?**

**REVIEW N COMMENT NE !**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : WINTER IN SEOUL

Cast : Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Yang lain menyusul

Main PAIR : ?

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad, hurt

Rated : K-T

Sumarry : Mereka pertama kali bertemu awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama dua bulan bersama mereka menjalani hubungan yang sangat dekat, dan perasaan mulai terlihat. Namun segalanya berubah, kala salah satu dari mereka bangun , dan lupa akan segala sesuatu pada 2 bulan terakhir termasuk seseorang yang telah menemani harinya dan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya .

( **mianhaeyo kalau lama update ini , hoohohohoho )**

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Krriingg

"Selamat datang , mau pesan apa ?", tanya namja manis sambil memamerkan senyum malaikatnya saat seorang namja tampan masuk kedalam Cafe milik Hyungnya .

Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum kecil, " Kopi hangat ", ucapnya pelan namun mampu didengar oleh telinganya dengan baik .

"Ada lagi?", tanyanya ramah , tanpa menghilangkan senyuman manis dari bibirnya . Namja tampan itu hanya menggeleng .

"Baiklah, tungggu sebentar ",

Namja manis itu pun berlalu .

"Hmm, welcome to Seoul again Kibum", gumam namja tampan itu pelan kepada dirinya sendiri .

Kibum mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan jendela yang menghadap keluar . Senyum kecil yang tadi dia tunjukkan saat ini tak nampak lagi . Matanya terus memandang ke arah luarnya yang sangat gelap ,

" Sebentar lagi turun salju, "

Kibum pun tersentak akibat ucapan pelan seseorang yang membuatnya kaget . Namun seketika , senyum kecil itu terlihat kembali .

"Silahkan di nikmati ", ucap namja manis itu sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi tepat dihadapan Kibum .

Kibum mengangguk, " terimakasih "

"Doonghaee kemariii "

Namja manis itupun menoleh , " Ne Hyung "

"Nanti kalau perlu sesuatu panggil saja aku "

Namja manis itupun berlalu, meninggalkan Kibum yang terus saja memandang ke arahnya .

Dia tersenyum ,' Donghae '

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

Hari semakin larut, jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam . Cuacanya sangat dingin , namun hal itu tak mengurungkan langkah gontai namja manis - Donghae - yang terus saja melamun tak jelas .

"aiiisshh, dingiinn sekaliii ", gumamnya dengan nada yang bergetar sambil mengeratkan jaket tebal yang ia kenakan .

Dia terus berjalan lambat tanpa menyadari sosok Hyung yang berada jauh meninggalkannya .

'Hyung, aku merindukanmu'

Dia memejamkan matanya, mengingat seseorang , cinta pertamanya kala dia masih bersekolah dasar di Mokpo .

Dia membuka matanya perlahan, matanya menjurus ke sebuah kalung berliontinkan berbentuk ikan kecil .

Di genggamnya erat , ' Hyung, kau ada dimana sekarang "

Tes

Donghae merasa sesuatu menyentuh kulit kepalanya. Dia pun mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas . Seulas senyum manis terlihat diwajahnya .

"Salju "

Donghae pun melompat kesenangan , salju itupun semakin deras berjatuhan .

Namun karna saking berlebihannya, dia terjatuh ke atas tanah ,

" awww..."

Donghae berusaha bangkit namun, tak bisa . Kakinya terkilir .

Dia mencoba mengeluarkan ponselnya, " yah mati lagi ",

Dia pun membanting kasar ponselnya disamping tubuhnya . Dia sekarang hanya bisa berduduk diam, sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya .

' menyebalkan ' .

Dia berusaha untuk bangkit, namun tetap saja tak bisa .

Salju semakin deras turun, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya . "Sunyi", ucapnya dengan nada yang bergetar .

" aku takkuutt hyuung , hiikkss"

Perlahan air matanya turun membasahi pipi mulusnya .

"hiikss, hhiiksss"

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum terus melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, karna salju semakin menit semakin deras .

Dia tangan kananya , terdapat sebuah kantongan plastik yang berisi kamera yang baru saja dia beli Ternyata, setelah selesai dengan acara minumnya di Cafe ' Lee Brothers ' , dia memutuskan untuk pergi mencari sebuah kamera .

Dia sangat menyukai dengan photografi , sangat menyukainya .

"Dingiin", gumamnya pelan .

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum walaupun sangat kecil, karna Kibum adalah sosok yang sangat sulit untuk tersenyum .

Dia pun menghampiri sosok itu .

Dia berjongkok, entah apa yang membawanya kini dia tengah memeluk namja yang tengah menangis itu .

"Sudahlah jangan menangis ", pinta Kibum lembut sambil mengelus rambut namja yang dilihatnya yang ternyata adalah - Donghae -

Donghae semakin mempererat pelukannya , " akkuu takkuuttt ", ucapnya disela-sela tangisnya.

"tak apaa, ada aku disini , sudahlah "

...

.

.

.

.

.

Lima menit kemudian .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum dan Donghae kini tengah duduk dihamparan salju yang sudah menutup sempurna . Kibum terus saja memandangi wajah Donghae yang terlihat sangat takut .

Kibum kembali tersenyum, entah kenapa dia menjadi mudah tersenyum saat berhadapan dengan sosok Donghae .

" hari sudah semakin larut, bagaimana kalau kita pulang ?", ajak Kibum , Donghae hanya mengangguk lucu menjawabnya .

"Kajja "

Kibum menarik lengan Donghae untuk segera bangkit, mungkin Donghae lupa akan apa yang terjadi dengan kakinya, dia pun berusaha bangkit namun sedetik kemudian tubuhnya terduduk , dia meringis kesakitan .

" awww", ucapnya sambil memegangi kaki kanannya yang terasa sangat sakit .

Kibum pun langsung ikut berjongkok, wajahnya terlihat sangat panik , " ada apa ?"

"saakkiitt , saakiitt ",

Donghae berusaha menahan tangisnya, dia tak mau kalau sosok yang baru di temuinya menganggapnya sebagai namja cengeng .

" dimana ? disini ?''

Kibum pun langsung memijit kaki Donghae namun segera ditepis olehnya .

"Jangan , ini terlalu berlebihan ", ucap Donghae sambil menatap lembut mata Kibum yang juga menatapnya .

Hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan, jarak diantaranya pun dekat . Donghae yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan wajahnya pun mengalihkan pandangannya .

' ada apa dengan hatiku ', batin Kibum saat melihat Donghae membuang wajahnya ke arah lain .

"Hmm, sebaiknya kita pulang ", Kibum pun membalikkan tubuhnya , hingga kini dia berjongkok membelakangi Donghae , "naiklah "

"huh?"

"Cepat naik, salju ini semakin membuat ku beku "

Dengan gerakan malu-malu, akhirnya Donghae pun menuruti permintaan Kibum .

Hal itu membuat Kibum tersenyum ,

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" apa aku berat? ", tanya Donghae sambil menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Kibum . Kibum menggeleng pelan .

"Hmm, namamu siapa ?", tanya nya lagi , sambil menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Kibum dari samping , hal itu sukses membuat Kibum menjadi gugup. Tapi untunglah, dia mempunyai wajah yang datar , hingga hal itu tak diketahui oleh Donghae .

"Kim Kibum ", ucapnya singkat . Membuat Donghae memajukan mulutnya ,

" irit ", cibir Donghae .

"Mwo ?", tanya Kibum ketus dan dingin , membuat Donghae menyembunyikan kepalanya dipunggung Kibum serta lebih mengeratkan pelukan tangannya dileher Kibum.

"kau mau mebunuhku eoh ?"

Donghae yang tersadar akan ucapan Kibum langsung mengendurkan pelukannya dileher Kibum. " Mianhae", ucapnya pelan ,

"hahahah, aku hanya bercanda ",

Kibum tertawa membuat Donghae memajukan mulutnya, kesal karna telah ditipu .

"Dasar ", Donghae pun memukul kepala Kibum, membuat Kibum menghentikan tawanya .

" Sakiit Hae "

"huh?"

'Hae?', batin Donghae .

Kibum yang tersadar akan hal itupun menghentikan langkahnya , "hmm, kau tak suka panggilan ku ?", tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir .

Donghae menggeleng, " annii, aku hanya bingung, kau tahu namaku darimana ?", tanyanya sambi terus mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Kibum walau tak seerat tadi .

" Hmh, waktu di Cafe tadi, kau ingat ?"

Donghae pun meningat-ingat kejadian di Cafe tadi. Tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk , " Ne , aku ingat "

"Rumahmu dimana ?", tanya Kibum sambil memperbaiki posisi Donghae dalam gendongannya .

"Aku tinggal di apartemen, kau tahu apartemen yang ada di dekat supermarket ",

Kibum mengangguk, " aku juga tinggal disitu, "

"Nomor berapa ?", tanya Donghae sambil menguap . Dia pun merebahkan kepalanya pada punggung Kibum,

" hhhmmh, aku nomor 202 , kalau kau ?"

Donghae menguap lagi , "kita bertetanggaan "

Kibum tersenyum , " benarkah ? kita akan sering-sering bermain , kau bisakan nantinya mengajak aku jalan-jalan ?"

"Hae ?"

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, lagi-lagi dia tersenyum " kau tidur eoh "

Dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda .

' Kenapa hatiku terasa senangnya ', batin Kibum .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sosok namja tampan, tengah berada didalam ruangan serba putih . Banyak peralatan medis tak jauh dari keberadaanya .

Dia tersenyum , saat memandangi sebuah foto, dimana di gambar tersebut ada dua namja kecil saling berpelukkan ,

"Apa kau masih cengeng ? hampir 14 tahun kita tak bertemu , apa kau masih mengingatku huh ? "

Diapun mendekap foto tersebut, memejamkan matanya perlahan , " aku merindukanmu Donghae "

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENTNYA NE ! JANGAN CUMA DILIHAT !**

**Balasan review :**

**Mino : ne sudah lanjuut chiiinggg , maaf lama ... hihihiii**

**nnaglow : Ye, UKE HAE FOREVER ... Ne sudah lanjut chiingg ...**

** LeeHaeIn: sudah lanjuuuuttt ( lagi )**

**Rianaclouds : lanjuuuttt niihh ...**

**yulika19343382 : hhooohooh, ff ini malah terbengkalai karna mood say ngelirik this is love ,**

**ifaahlubis : niiihh sudah lanjuutt ...**

**mianhaeyo n gomawooo .untuk semuanya ,,,,..**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : WINTER IN SEOUL chapter 3

Cast :** Lee Donghae**

** Kim Kibum**

** Lee Sungmin **

** Lee Teuk**

Main PAIR : ? ( -x**Hae** )

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad, hurt

Rated : K-T

Sumarry : Mereka pertama kali bertemu awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama dua bulan bersama mereka menjalani hubungan yang sangat dekat, dan perasaan mulai terlihat. Namun segalanya berubah, kala salah satu dari mereka bangun , dan lupa akan segala sesuatu pada 2 bulan terakhir termasuk seseorang yang telah menemani harinya dan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya .

**( ff ku ini memang terinspirasi dari novel yang sangat aku sukai , WINTER IN TOKYO karya Ilana Tan . Mungkin akan ada perubahan tentang alur dan juga sifat tokoh . Namun saat aku membaca ulang Novel tersebut, entah kenapa tokoh Ishida Keiko mirip sekali dengan Lee Donghae . Lalu tokoh Nishimura Kazuto juga sangat mirip dengan Kim Kibum . Hingga akhirnya , aku membuat ff ini ) **

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lee Donghae, namja berwajah manis , mempunyai senyum seperti malaikat . Mempunyai rambut bewarna coklat gelap, berhidung mancung, dan mempunyai bibir tipis yang sexy . Sifatnya sangat manja, childish, baik hati, suka menolong dan juga cengeng . Setelah lulus beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia memutuskan untuk ikut bekerja di Cafe Hyungnya , Lee Sungmin . Nama Cafe itu adalah ' Lee Brother's Cafe ' . Mereka berdua melanjutkan bisnis kedua orangtuanya yang sudah lama meninggal . Cafe itu tak terlalu ramai, karna memang Cafe tersebut mempunyai ruang yang sangat terbatas . Namun , jika malam minggu Cafe itu akan sesak oleh pasangan kekasih, yang ingin menikmati waktu malam minggu mereka .

Dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Hyungnya . Mereka tinggal disebuah apartemen kecil nan sederhana yang tak jauh dari sebuah supermarket besar . Lee Sungmin, namja manis mempunyai gigi kelinci yang baik hati . Dia sosok yang kuat dalam menjalankan hidupnya untuk melindungi dongsaeng satu-satunya . Usia mereka hanya terpaut 2 tahun, dimana Donghae sekarang berumur 18 tahun, dan Sungmin 20 tahun .

Dulu mereka tinggal di Mokpo, tempat kelahiran mereka berdua . Namun saat Donghae menginjak usia 4 tahun, orangtua mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul . Itu adalah musim pertama Donghae, menikmati musim dingin di Kota Seoul . Dan saat itu juga dia melihat seseorang yang bisa membuat hatinya bergetar . Dia meyakini bahwa orang itu adalah cinta pertamanya . Dan dia juga percaya, dia akan bertemu dengannya setelah 14 tahun tak bertemu .

.

Musim dingin kini tengah menyelimuti Kota Seoul . Terlihat tiga namja tengah duduk mengitari sebuah meja bundar . Salah satu dari mereka, hanya melamun sambil menopangkan dagu ditangannya . Yang lainnya hanya menatapnya heran .

" Hae ? "

Sosok yang dipanggil pun menoleh saat tepukan pelan dipundaknya menyadarkan pada lamunannya .Dia tersenyum saat mendapati sosok disampingnya tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan mencurigakan .

" waeyo Hae ?", tanyanya sambil menyeruput coklat panas . Dingin-dingin seperti ini enaknya minum yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh ,

Donghae hanya tersenyum , membuat kedua namja dihadapannya memutar bola matanya malas .

" Aku dengar ada tetangga baru di apartemen kalian , siapa ?", tanya seorang namja yang mempunyai lesung pipi kecil di wajah manisnya yang diketahui bernama Lee Teuk , dia pun lagi-lagi menyeruput coklat panasnya . . Lee Teuk adalah Sunbae Sungmin saat di SMA dulu, hingga kini Lee Teuk adalah salah satu pelanggan tetap di Cafe ' Lee Brothers '

" namanya , Kim Kibum ", jawab namja bergigi kelinci berwajah manis berpipi chubby - Lee Sungmin - ., " kemarin malam Donghae di antar pulang olehnya , " lanjutnya lagi sambil melirik Donghae yang tengah menunduk , entah sedang apa yang dia lakukan .

" benarkah ? ", Lee Teuk bertanya dengan wajah terkejutnya , " apa dia tampan Hae ?", goda Lee Teuk sambil menyikut Donghae yang tengah minum , hingga kopi hangat yang hendak dia minum tumpah membasahi bajunya .

" basahkan " Donghae memajukan bibirnya sambil tangannya mencoba membersihkan jaketnya yang kotor . ,

" kau mau kemana Hae ?", tanya Sungmin saat melihat Donghae melangkahkan kaki keluar .

Donghae berbalik , " aku mau ganti ini ", ucapnya sambil memegang jaketnya , " lagipula Cafe sunyi juga kan ?', tanyanya sambil memperhatikan keadaan Cafe yang tak ada seorang pun didalamnya . Mungkin karna musim dingin yang berada di 0' celcius, membuat semua orang enggan untuk keluar rumah .

"baiklah, hati-hati," ujar Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya , " jangan sampai terjatuh lagi eoh ",

Donghae cemberut mendengar godaan Sungmin yang seharian ini dia dengarnya . Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya sangat senang bila mengingat kejadian itu .

.

.**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Namja tampan kini tengah tersenyum sangat lembutnya , saat memperhatikan objek yang begitu indah dihadapan matanya . Sosok itu tengah duduk dibangku taman panjang, dia terus mengeratkan jaketnya lebih kuat . Dingin . Tentu saja . Matanya terus saja menatap pepohonan yang bewarna putih karna tertutup oleh salju . Entah kenapa saat melihat sosok itu, hatinya terasa sangat tenang, bahagia . Padahal sosok itu tak melakukan apapun untuknya . Namun, saat dia melihat sosok itu tersenyum , dia pun ikut tersenyum . Walaupun pada aslinya dia sangat susah untuk tersenyum , tapi saat dia melihat sosok itu bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum indah .

.

klik

.

Kibum terus saja membidik sosok itu dengan kameranya . Lagi-lagi seulas senyum ia tampilkan .

Setelah puas dia memotret sosok itu hingga tangannya pegal, perlahan dia berjalan mendekati sosok itu, sepertinya sosok itu tak merasa akan kehadirannya .

Kibum duduk tepat disampingnya , membuat sosok itu terkejut dan langsung memandangnya ." Kibum ", ucapnya dengan nada terkejutnya.

Kibum tersenyum saat melihat wajah lucu sosok dihadapannya ini , " sedang apa Hae ", tanya Kibum lembut dan jangan lupakan senyum yang terus menghiasi wajah tampannya .

Donghae langsung membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Kenapa saat Kibum menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu membuat jantungnya bergetar begitu kuat , dan tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi merah .

Kibum tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae yang begitu imut dimatanya , " hae ? ", panggil Kibum saat Donghae sama sekali tak merespon ucapannya, dia kini memilih memandangi salju yang berada di bawah sepatunya. Entah apa yang menarik dari salju itu .

" kau tahu Hae, kenapa salju itu bewarna putih ?", Sontak pertanyaan Kibum membuat Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya .

Donghae memandangi wajah Kibum yang terlihat dari samping. Mata Kibum terfokus pada pohon yang tertutupi penuh salju yang berada tak jauh dari pandangannya . Kibum langsung mengambil kamera yang berada disampingnya . Lalu membidik pohon tersebut denagn kameranya . Donghae tersenyum manis sekarang . Kibum sangat mempesona dimatanya , tampan juga sangat hangat . Tak tahukah kalau dia tak bersamamu hatinya sedingin es .

"kau seorang fotografer ?, tanya Donghae saat Kibum menurunkan kameranya dari matanya dan meletakkan kamera tersebut disamping duduknya . Donghae masih menatap Kibum , menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Kibum .

Kibum menolehkan wajahnya , hingga kini mata mereka saling bertemu . Lagi-lagi Donghae merasakan sesuatu yang terjadi dengan hatinya , hal itu tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dirasakan Kibum sekarang .

Kibum berdehem , " sebutan fotografer terlalu tinggi untukku , " ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum, " aku hanya menyalurkan hobiku yang suka akan keindahan " lanjutnya lagi

Kibum mendongakkan wjahnya, melihat dan juga menikmati butiran-butiran salju yang turun begitu banyak dari atas langit , "Aku memotret apapun yang ku anggap indah dan menarik , "

'salah satunya kau ', batin Kibum .

Kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan, melempar senyum yang begitu hangat, seakan mencairkan suasana dingin disekitar mereka .

" oh iya, jawaban nya apa ?", tanya Donghae seakan ingat akan pertanyaan Kibum tadi. Kibum pun tersenyum , "salju itu menandakan ketulusan dan kesetian suatu ikatan yang sama sekali tak pernah diungkapakan . "

Donghae menaikan satu alisnya , " maksudnya ?", Dia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang dbicarakan oleh Kibum .

Kibum mengeratkan jaketnya , dia rasa udara semakin dingin dan membuat dirinya menjadi sedikit beku .

" lebih baik kita ke Cafe mu saja eoh "

Belum sempat Donghae menandakan bahwa dirinya setuju akan ajakan Kibum , kini Kibum tengah menggeret dirinya yang shock akan perlakuan Kibum yang sangat tiba-tiba untuknya . Namun tak bisa dibohngi, bahwa hatinya sangat senang sekarang , lihat saja kedua pipinya memerah .

' Lee Donghae '

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" aku masih tak mengerti maksud mu apa ! ini sangat membuatku pusing ", keluh Donghae sambil meminum kopi hangatnya .

Kini dia berada di apartement Kibum , setelah mengetahui bahwa Cafe - milik dirinya dan Hyungnya tutup . Kibum yang tengah membuka jaketnya hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Donghae .

" Aku masih tak mengerti ", ucap Donghae saat Kibum duduk tepat disampingnya . Kibum tersenyum , " intinya, saat kita melihat salju pertama kali jatuh bersama dengan seseorang yang kita cintai maka cinta kita akan abadi , maka dari itu kenapa salju bewarna putih ", ucapnya sambil memperhatikan Donghae yang tengah tersenyum sendiri, sepertinya dia tengah mengingat kenangan indah dimasa lalunya .

_flashback on ,_

_Salju pertama mulai turun perlahan di Kota Mokpo, terlihat dua namja kecil tengah duduk diatas bangku taman . Mungkin umur mereka sekitar 4 tahun . Mereka saling berpegang tangan, senyum terukir diwajah keduanya . _

_" namamu Lee Donghae kan ?", ujar namja kecil berwajah tampan namun tak kelihatan karna dia sedang memakai topeng . Namja kecil disampingnya menoleh dan memamerkan senyum manis ._

_" kau tahu dari mana ?", tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu , membuat namja kecil tampan itu gemas oleh tingkahnya ._

_Namja kecil berwajah tampan itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku celananya . _

_Namja manis itu membulatkan matanya lucu, namun wajah ceria terlihat dari wajah manisnya , " bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya , " ucapnya dengan nada senangnya _

_" Kau tak perlu tahu, "_

_Donghae pun tersenyum saat namja kecil berwajah tampan itu memasangkan sebuah kalung yang bertuliskan nama ' LEE DONGHAE ' ._

_" gomawoyo ", Donghae memeluk namja kecil itu dengan pelukan yang sangat erat ._

_" hm, namamu siapa ?", tanya Donghae saat pelukan sudah terlepas , namja kecil itu tersenyum , " yang pasti aku sunbaemu , "_

_" hmm, aku akan memanggil mu Hyung ", ucap Donghae senang , lalu namja kecil itu tersenyum , " kenapa kau memakai topeng ?", tanya Donghae sambil memperhatikan sebuah topeng bergambar spiderman di wajah namja kecil dihadapannya ._

_" aku terkena cacar , jadi aku menutupinya ", jawab sambil mengetuk-ngetuk topeng diwajahnya ._

_ flashback off ._

.

.

"Hyung", gumam Donghae pelan sambil menyentuh kalung yang tertutup oleh jaket tebalnya .

" Hae "

"huh?"

"kau kenapa ?", tanya Kibum heran saat melihat mata Donghae sedikit berair . Donghae menggeleng pelan, " tak apa-apa ", jawabnya lalu tersenyum .

" Apa Paris begitu buruk hingga kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul ?", tanya Donghae saat melihat beberapa foto Kibum di sebuah album foto .

Kibum tersenyum , " Aku bosan , " ucapnya sambil memperhatikan Donghae yang masih setia membolak-balikan halaman album .

" ini kau ya ?", tanya Donghae saat melihat foto anak kecil berpipi chubby sedang menggendong seekor anak anjing . " sangat lucu , " lanjutnya lagi dengan gumaman , namun masih dapat didengar oleh telinga Kibum .

Kibum mengangguk , ' ne itu aku bersama anjingku, namanya Bada , " , ucapnya sambil terus memperhatikan Donghae yang tengah tersenyum memperhatikan foto-foto dirinya . Kibum merasa hatinya damai saat melihat senyum Donghae yang begitu tulus .

Donghae terus saja memperhatikan foto-foto itu, namun senyumnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Saat dia melihat sosok itu, sosok yang sangat dirindukannya , sosok yang sangat ingin dia temui , cinta pertamanya .

" ada apa Hae ?", tanya Kibum khawatir saat melihat wajah Donghae berubah menjadi sedih , " waeyo ?", lanjutnya sambil mendakati tubuh Donghae .

" waeyo Hae ?" tanya Kibum lagi saat Donghae hanya memlih untuk diam .

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sayu wajah Kibum yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir . Apa dia kenal dengan dia ? apa dia teman dia ? Apa aku bertanya saja kabar dia bagaimana ? itulah yang ada dipikiran Donghae saat ini .

Donghae menggeleng pelan , " tak apa-apa , " ucapnya pelan dan sedikit bergetar .

Kibum memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan erat . Hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat Donghae menjadi sedih seperti ini. Sepertinya ia pernah mengenali Donghae sebelumnya , namun bukankah pertemuan di Cafe itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu ?

"menangislah ", pinta Kibum lembut , seakan dia mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Donghae . Perlahan, bahu Donghae naik-turun , menandakan bahwa ia tengah menangis sekarang .

Kibum hanya mengelus lembut punggung Donghae, mencoba memberi kekuatan kepada Donghae untuk tetap kuat dan tegar , walau dia sendiri tak tahu apa masalahnya . Namun, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, saat tubuh Donghae sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya . ' Aigoo, ada apa dengan jantung ini ', batin Kibum sambil berusaha menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang semakin kuat berpacu seiringan dengan tangis Donghae yang mulai terdengar pilu .

" hiikk, hhiikkss , " Donghae menangis sambil mengeratkan pelukannya , seakan-akan yang dia tangsisi adalah sosok yang sekarang tengah memeluknya .

_' Hyung tahu kah kau ? Mungkin aku sudah gila selalu menunggumu , mungkin aku sudah bodoh mempercayai sebuah takdir omong kosong yang selama ini aku percayai . Namun inilah aku Hyung, aku masih setia menunggumu ..._

_Hyung, hmh .. Hyung , Saranghaeyo '_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Namja tampan itu terlihat tengah tersenyum , sambil memandangi butiran salju yang turun begitu lebatnya dari balik kaca ruang kerjanya .

Pikirannya jauh melayang pada sosok itu.

Sosok yang baru pertama kali di temuinya , aneh namun manis itulah kesan pertama yang bisa di ambil saat dia bertemu dengan sosok itu .

Diapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat kerjanya . Dia mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi , lalu tangannya membuka laci meja . Perlahan dia mengambil sebuah foto di dalam laci itu, lagi-lagi dia tersenyum .

" Lee Donghae , sebentar lagi aku akan menemuimu "

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**PLEASE REVIEM NE , N COMMENT .! JANGAN CUMA DILIHAT ! WARNING **

**( Akhirnya selesai juga , hmh tepat pukul 00.02 . , mianhaeyo kalau ff ini masih banyak kekurangan dan sangat pendek )**

**dewyellow :nih sudah lanjuut, hmhh masalah pairing, ikuti di chap-chap selanjutnya ya, hohohohooo**

**nnaglow : bukan hyungnya , itu cinta pertama nya Hae ..!**

**HyunHee98 : yups, Hae akan selalu jadi Uke di ff saya ,, nih sudah update chhiiinngguu ...**

**BornfreeHae : salam kenal :)**

** Hmhh, itu bukan Hyungnya Hae, melainkan cinta pertamanya Hae ..!**

**Arum Junnie : hihihihi, author kasih bocoran ya , kali ini Hae tidak dipasangkan dengan Kyuhyun ! NO KYUHAE di ff ini ,,, kalau mw liat, ff 'dan pada akhirnya cinta ' #plak promosii ! ini sudah lanjutt !**

**shetea : hihihihi, pairingnya rahasia , kkkkkk~ . nh sudah lanjuut!**

**yulika : siwon ? di tampung dehh ... wkwkwkwkwk**

**Misskey693 : Ne Chinggu, ff ini mmng terinsprasi dari Novel karya Ilana Tan . Aku sangat menyukai Novel 4 musim karyanya ... the best !**

**AKHIR KATA AUTHOR MENGUCAPKAN TERIMAKASIH ! GAMSAHAMNIDA , **

**SUPER JUNI~OR ...**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : WINTER IN SEOUL chapter 4

Cast : Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Lee Sungmin

Lee Teuk

Main PAIR : ? ( -xHae )

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad, hurt

Rated : K-T

Sumarry : Mereka pertama kali bertemu awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama dua bulan bersama mereka menjalani hubungan yang sangat dekat, dan perasaan mulai terlihat. Namun segalanya berubah, kala salah satu dari mereka bangun , dan lupa akan segala sesuatu pada 2 bulan terakhir termasuk seseorang yang telah menemani harinya dan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya .

**.**

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_._

_._

_Namja tampan itu terlihat tengah tersenyum , sambil memandangi butiran salju yang turun begitu lebatnya dari balik kaca ruang kerjanya ._

_Pikirannya jauh melayang pada sosok itu._

_Sosok yang baru pertama kali di temuinya , aneh namun manis itulah kesan pertama yang bisa di ambil saat dia bertemu dengan sosok itu ._

_Diapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat kerjanya . Dia mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi , lalu tangannya membuka laci meja . Perlahan dia mengambil sebuah foto di dalam laci itu, lagi-lagi dia tersenyum ._

_" Lee Donghae , sebentar lagi aku_ _akan menemuimu "_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::**

Langit tak bosan-bosannya menjatuhkan butiran-butiran kecil benda dingin berbentuk kecil dan bewarna putih . Hawa dikota Seoul tengah dingin-dinginnya malam ini. Sungguh dingin . Berada di -3 derajat celcius suhu kota ini .

Terlihat dua orang namja disebuah ruang yang tak terlalu besar tengah duduk berdampingan . Namun sepertinya salah satu dari mereka tengah melakukan percakapan dengan telepon .

" sampai kapan Hyung ?", Tanya nya dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir, namun malah dibalas oleh tawa yang menggelegar dari seberang sana . " awas kalau kau lama-lama ", ucapnya kesal sambil menekan tombol warna merah .

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu , mengomel tak jelas . Terlihat mulutnya tengah komat-kamit. Namun hal itu, membuat sosok namja tampan yang tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi, tersenyum . Lagi dan lagi . Perasaan itu kembali muncul . Entah kenapa, saat dia melihat sosok namja manis dihadapannya ini tersenyum, cemberut , kesal , apapun lah hal yang dilakukannya , terlihat begitu lucu dimatanya . Dan lebih perahnya lagi, dia seakan merasakan kedamaian saat melihat senyum – angelic – itu .

Merasa diperhatikan ia menolehkan pandangannya , " Mwoo ?", ucapnya ketus namun tak sedikit pun yang ditanya takut , malah kini dia terkekeh geli melihat mimic wajahnya yang terkesan lucu.

" Waeyo ?", tanya lagi . Dia pun melempar tatapan – deathglare – saat sosok yang ditanya sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menjawabnya .

" kau menyebalkan Bumiie ",

Diapun membuang wajahnya ke arah lain . Sosok itu kembali tersenyum . Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia tersenyum hari ini .

Tunggu.

Bumm apa ?

"Bummiie ?", Tanya nya dengan wajah yang benar-benar terkejut . Yang ditanya seperti nya tak menyadari dengan ucapannya sebelumnya . Lihat saja, dia menundukkan wajahnya dalam sambil meremas tangannya sendiri .

" aku suka panggilanmu Hae"

Pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Bumiie atau Kim Kibum membuat sosok yang bernama Hae – Lee Donghae , mengangkat wajahnya . Hingga kini pandangan mereka saling bertemu .Perasaan hangat kini terasa sekali di hati masing-masingnya . Seakan mencairkan hawa dingin di sekitar mereka . Saling lempar senyum , itulah yang mereka lakukan.

Kibum membuka album Fhoto milik dirinya yang tadi diletakkan Donghae di atas meja . Dibukanya album tersebut . Dia terus membolak balik fhoto yang dipenuhi oleh fhoto milik dirinya saat masih kecil .

' apa yang membuatnya menangis ', batinnya .

" Bummiie",

Kibum menolehkan wajahnya kesamping saat Donghae memanggilnya dengan suara manjanya . Kibum tersenyum kecil. Donghae tersenyum sangat manis . Entah kenapa , saat melihat senyum Donghae itu hati Kibum merasakan sesuatu yang lainnya .

'Aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya '

Kibum memutar kembali memorinya . Sosok Donghae mengingatkan dia pada seseorang . Tapi siapa ?

" Bummiie, "

Kibum tersentak saat Donghae tiba-tiba menyentuh punggung tangannya .

Sentuhan ini . Aku pernah merasakannya .

" kau kenapa ?", Tanya Donghae khawatir Kibum hanya tersenyum menjawabnya . Mengelus pipi Donghae dengan lembut. Hal itu membuat Donghae malu dan merasakan getaran hebat dihatinya . Dengan cepat dia langsung menepis tangan Kibum dari wajahnya . Bukannya dia tak suka, namun dia tak mau kalau Kibum mendapati dirinya pingsan karena perlakuan Kibum .

Kibum tertawa pelan, " oh iya Hae , Hyung mu kemana ?", Tanya Kibum sambil berjalan kea rah dapur . Apa dia haus ? tentu tidak . Dia hanya menetralkan jatungnya . Lihat saja, dia memegangi terus dadanya . Dia meruntuki dirinya , kenapa dia bisa begitu . Mengelus pipi Donghae yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari ini. Padahal dia tak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya . Asal tahu saja , Donghae adalah orang pertama yang mendapat senyuman terbaik Kibum, Donghae adalah orang pertama yang mendapat sentuhan lembut Kibum . Baginya, sosok Donghae adalah sosok yang pernah ia kenal sebelumnya .

" dia pergi dengan Teuki Hyung ke Busan , " jawab Donghae agak keras, karena posisi Kibum jauh darinya .

" Jam 7 malam, " gumam Donghae pelan saat melihat jam dinding diruangan tersebut .

"aku pulang dulu Bummiie , " pamit Donghae saat melihat Kibum berjalan ke arahnya .

" Sekarangkah ?", tanya Kibum yang terdengar enggan untuk membiarkan sosok Donghae pergi meningalkannya .

" aku lapar , hheheh " Donghae tertawa pelan sambil menutupi mulutnya . Kibum tersenyum .

" Kajja kita pergi "

Lagi-lagi Kibum menarik lengan Donghae , membuat Donghae terkejut setengah mati dibuatnya . Perlakuan Kibum selalu tak terduga . Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa hatinya senang begitu pula dengan Kibum .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Flashback on,_

_Salju semakin deras untuk turun . Namun hal itu tak membuat namja kecil berparas manis tersebut kedinginan . Lihat saja dia , betapa senangnya ia . Melompat kesana kemari, lalu berlari-lari mengitari taman bermain tersebut ._

" _Haii , "_

_Dia berhenti . Saat mendengar sebuah suara yang menyapanya . Dia mencari sosok itu . Karena di taman tersebut hanya ada dirinya dan Hyungnya . Namun, yang memanggilnya tadi bukanlah suara Hyungnya ._

_Hingga matanya membulat lucu , saat melihat sosok itu . Wajahnya memerah , lalu ia tersnyum sangat manis ._

" _kau sendirian ?", Tanya anak kecil tersebut. Dilihat dari penampilannya , umurnya sekitar 6 tahun ._

_Dia mengangguk lucu, menjawab pertanyaan seseorang yang dicintainya . Cinta ? Entahlah , anak umur 4 tahun itu merasakan perasaan cinta saat pertama kali melihatnya . _

" _Kau Donghae kan ?", Tanya namja kecil itu lagi, lagi-lagi Dongahe mengangguk lucu menjawabnya ._

" _nama ku , "_

" _aku sudah tau namamu Hyung, " Donghae memotong ucapan namja kecil yang lebih tinggi dari ihadapannya . _

"_jeongmal ?"_

"_Ne, dan aku berterima kasih Hyung, karena kau telah menemukan kalungku kemarin , "_

_Namja kecil yang dipanggil Hyung itu mengernyitkan dahinya lucu, seakan tak mengerti dengan ucapan anak kecil dihadapannya ini . _

" _apa kau sudah tak mengingatnya , padahal baru kemarin?", Tanya Donghae dengan pelan dan wajah yang terkesan sedih . _

_Sosok yang dipanggil Hyung itu tersenyum , menampilkan deretan gigi yang berjejer rapid an bewarna putih, " aku ingat kejadian semalam , " ujarnya sambil mengacak rambut namja kecil dihadapannya , " jadi tersenyumlah, karena senyummu itu sangat indah , " sosok – Hyung – itu mencoba merayu sambil mengedipkan matanya genit, membuat Donghae tersenyum malu-malu ._

_Donghae dapat melihat wajah sosok itu, ' tampan ternyata ', batinnya._

" _cacarnya sudah hilang ya ?", Tanya Donghae sambil memperhatikan wajah – Hyung – lekat-lekat . _

_Dia menggaruk rambut belakangnya , " cacar ? hm iya, cacarnya sudah hilang , " jawabnya sambil menyentuh wajahnya ._

_Donghae tersenyum , ' aku akan menikah denganmu Hyung nanti , kkkk~ ', batinnya . _

_Bagaimana bisa , anak kecil berumur 4 tahun tersebut bisa berpikiran jauh seperti itu. Namun, itulah kenyataannya. _

_ Flashback off,_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::**

" Kau tak apa ?", Tanya Kibum sambil memandang khawatir sosok Donghae yang sedari tadi melamun tanpa menyentuh makan malamnya .

Kibum tak suka melihat Donghae seperti itu . Raga ada bersama Kibum, namun jiwanya entah terbang kemana .

Donghae tersenyum , " tak apa , " Dia pun mencoba memotong steak yang berada dipiringnya .

" aneh , " Kibum mencibir membuat Donghae terkikik geli mendengar dan melihat wajah Kibum yang menurutnya lucu.

" Bumiie, hari ini bisakah kau menemaniku tidur ?", tanya Donghae sambil memandang dengan tatapan pupyy eyes andalannya.

"hm, maksudku , bukan tidur bersama , hanya , hmm aku menumpang tidur di apartemenmu, tepatnya diruang tengah milikmu, aku takut jika harus tidur sendiri , " Donghae mencoba menjelaskan pertanyaan yang ia lemparkan yang terkesan sangat tidak bagus . Menemani tidur ? Bagaimana kalau Kibum berpikir bahwa dia adalah namja murahan ? Tapi sepertinya Kibum tak berpikir demikian , lihat saja , ia tersenyum sekarang .

" tidur berdua dengan ku saja, aku tak keberatan , " goda Kibum , hal itu membuat Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , menyembunyikan rona-rona merah dikedua pipinya . ' pervert' ,pikir Donghae .

Donghae mengangkat keplanya dengan cepat, wajahnya sudah tak lagi memerah, malah terlihat pucat saat mendengar nama itu diserukan .

Dia menolah ke arah samping, mendapati seseorang namja yang diperkirakan berumur 25 tahunan .

Seorang yeoja cantik berjalan menghmapirinya , " sudah menunggu lama Yesung-ssi , ?"

Namja yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya .

Donghae tak melepas pandangan tersebut, sampai ia meyakini bahwa ' Yesung ' yang ia lihat bukanlah Yesung ia maksud . Kenapa ia bisa tahu ? Entahlah, hatinya berkata bahwa dia bukan sosok yang dirindukan Donghae hampir 14 tahun .

Kibum yang melihat itu hanya diam , sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang tadi ceria kini terlihat sedih .

" Are you Ok ?", Tanya Kibum saat Donghae memandang sendu ke arahnya . 'Ada apa dengannya ?', pikir Kibum .

" aku kenyang , " keluh Donghae sambil menatap ke arah piringnya , yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

Kibum menghela nafasnya , " baiklah, kajja kita pulang , "Donghae mengangguk menjawabnya . Kibum pun dengan perhatian yang luar biasa , membantu Donghae untuk berdiri . Melihat Donghae seperti itu membuat Kibum merasa sakit hati . Entah kenapa dia bisa merasa seperti itu !

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kini mereka tengah berjalan menapaki jalan yang sudah tertutup oleh salju , senyum menghiasi wajah manis Donghae . Kibum yang melirik kea rah Donghae dan mendapati Donghae tersenyum , juga ikut tersenyum .

" YESUNGG TUNGGU AKUU "

Donghae lanngsung membalikkan badannya saat mendengar nama itu diserukan kembali lagi . Kibum juga ikut berbalik mengikutinya . Dapat dilihat oleh keduanya , sepasang suami istri sedang berjalan sambil memperhatikan kedua anaknya . Kedua namja kecil itu saling berlari dan melempar satu dengan yang lain dengan bola-bola salju .

Donghae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya . Tak selang lama, bahunya naik turun diikuti tangis kecil yang keluar dari mulut Donghae .

Kibum spontan langsung membawa Donghae kedalam pelukannya . Tak ada ucapan yang terdengar, hanya suara tangis yang semakin pilu memecah kesunyian dan hawa dingin disekitar mereka .

Kibum dengan erat memeluk tubuh ringkuh Donghae, sambil mengusap pelan dan lembut punggung Donghae . Lagi. Lagi . Hatinya terasa sakit melihat hal ini . Apa yang membuat Dongahe sering menangis ? Apa Donghae sering seperti ini sebelum dirinya bertemu ?

Itulah, yang kini tengah dipikirkan oleh Kibum .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" Ceritakan saja , jika kau terus menyimpannya kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri ." , Kibum memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa menit setelah mereka sampai di apartemen Kibum .

Kini mereka berada dikamar tidur milik Kibum , Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untuk Kibum . Biasanya dia tak suka jika ada seseorang masuk ke tempat pribadinya . Namun , kenapa dia tak melarang Donghae saat masuk ke kamarnya dan sekarang tengah duduk di atas kasurnya .

Donghae menarik nafas dalam , " aku merindukan seseorang , " ucap Dongahe lirih sambil menahan tangisnya . Tanpa di sadari oleh Donghae, Kibum memengangi dada kirinya saat Donghae berkata bahwa dirinya merindukan seseorang .

" Dia cinta pertamaku , namanya Kim Yesung . Awalku bertemu dengannya sangatlah sederhana memang , namun mempunyai arti yang sangat berarti dihatiku . Mungkin kau pikir aku sudah sudah gila bukan ? Terus menanti dan berharap cinta pertamaku . "

Kibum hanya diam , mencoba mendengarkan dengan baik cerita manis masa lalu Donghae .

" aku akan terus menunggunya , aku ingin sekali melihatnya , "

" apa dia masih mengingatmu ? "

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum .

" aku tak peduli, dia masih mengingatku atau tidak , yang penting disini , " Donghae menyentuh dadanya , " dia selalu ada disini ," lanjutnya .

Seperti disambar oleh petir . Kibum hanya bisa diam , tanpa melakukan sesuatu . Jadi, yang membuat Donghae menangis , bertingkah aneh saat dirinya memutuskan dinner berdua , ya seseorang bernama Yesung itu penyebabnya

.Begitu pentingkah cinta pertamamu itu ?

Donghae tersenyum , " benar katamu, setelah aku menceritakannya , perasaan ku jadi lega ." ujarnya dengan nada cerianya ." Siapa cinta pertamamu ,?"

Kibum tersenyum , menutupi rasa sedihnya . Dia juga tak tahu kenapa dia jadi seperti ini .

Kibum berpikir, " Hm, Donghai, donghai, hm Donghae , Lee Donghae "

Donghae memajukan bibirya, " jangan bercanda Bumiie , " Donghae melempar bantal kea rah Kibum . Dengan cepat Kibum menangkapnya , " aku tak bercanda , cinta pertamaku bernama Lee Donghae , " Kibum berusaha meyakinkan Donghae , bahwa dirinya sedang tak bergurau.

" Nama Donghae tak hanya satu didunia ini , buktinya nama Yesung bertebaran dimana-mana "

Donghae mengangguk pelan menanggapinya , '" benar juga ", gumamnya pelan .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"tak bisa dipercepatkah ?", Tanya seorang namja tampan , kepada seorang pria paruh baya dihadapnnya kini .

" tak bisa Yesung, kau mau meninggalkan pasien-pasienmu eoh ?", pria paruh baya itu balik bertanya .

" buka begitu Appa, hanya saja aku , "

" harus menemui Donghae ?mencarinya ? haaah ", pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas beratnya .

Dia adalah Appa dari Kim Yesung . Dia sangat tahu, bahwa anaknya sangatlah merindukan sosok seseorang yang bernama Donghae .

" aku ingin melihat wajahnya , " gumam Yesung pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Appanya .

" bersabarlah, jika kau berjodoh dengannya, cepat atau lambat kalian akan bertemu ., " Yesung menangguk menanggapinya .

Itulah kewajiban yang harus ditanggungnya . Menjadi Dokter yang sangat dikagumi di umurnya yang baru menginjak 20 tahun . Usia tak penting bukan ? Yang penting adalah, pengalaman .

Dia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya , dia tersenyum saat matanya menangkap sebuah fhto yang terpamapang begitu apik di kamarnya .

" Tunggu aku eoh " , ucapnya sambil memperhatikan sosok didalam foto tersebut . Lalu matanya beralih ke Fhoto disebelahnya .

Dapat dia lihat, tiga anak kecil saling berpelukan , " bagaimana keadaan kalian ? Hyukjae , apa kau sekarang sudah jadi penari professional ? lalu, kau " ucapnya sambil menunjuk Fhoto anak kecil yang menggendong seekor anjing didalam dekapannya , " apa kau masih di Paris Kibum ?"

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Akhirnya selesai juga … kkkkk~ , sudah tahukan sosok Hyung yang Donghae maksud ?**

**Please review n comment !**

**Shetea : kkkk~ … nih sudah lanjuuutt …**

**Yulika : nih sudah lanjuutt …**

**Nnaglow : salah kaprah eoh ? hihihihihih… nih sudah lanjuutt …**

**Gomawo untuk kalian , para readers .**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : WINTER IN SEOUL chapter 5

Cast : Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Lee Sungmin

Lee Teuk

Main PAIR : ? ( -xHae )

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad, hurt

Rated : K-T

Sumarry : Mereka pertama kali bertemu awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama dua bulan bersama mereka menjalani hubungan yang sangat dekat, dan perasaan mulai terlihat. Namun segalanya berubah, kala salah satu dari mereka bangun , dan lupa akan segala sesuatu pada 2 bulan terakhir termasuk seseorang yang telah menemani harinya dan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya .

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_"tak bisa dipercepatkah ?", Tanya seorang namja tampan , kepada seorang pria paruh baya dihadapnnya kini ._

_" tak bisa Yesung, kau mau meninggalkan pasien-pasienmu eoh ?", pria paruh baya itu balik bertanya ._

_" buka begitu Appa, hanya saja aku , "_

_" harus menemui Donghae ?mencarinya ? haaah ", pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas beratnya ._

_Dia adalah Appa dari Kim Yesung . Dia sangat tahu, bahwa anaknya sangatlah merindukan sosok seseorang yang bernama Donghae ._

_" aku ingin melihat wajahnya , " gumam Yesung pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Appanya ._

_" bersabarlah, jika kau berjodoh dengannya, cepat atau lambat kalian akan bertemu ., " Yesung menangguk menanggapinya ._

_Itulah kewajiban yang harus ditanggungnya . Menjadi Dokter yang sangat dikagumi di umurnya yang baru menginjak 20 tahun . Usia tak penting bukan ? Yang penting adalah, pengalaman ._

_Dia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya , dia tersenyum saat matanya menangkap sebuah fhoto yang terpamapang begitu apik di kamarnya ._

_" Tunggu aku eoh " , ucapnya sambil memperhatikan sosok didalam foto tersebut . Lalu matanya beralih ke Fhoto disebelahnya ._

_Dapat dia lihat, tiga anak kecil saling berpelukan , " bagaimana keadaan kalian ? Hyukjae , apa kau sekarang sudah jadi penari professional ? lalu, kau " ucapnya sambil menunjuk Fhoto anak kecil yang menggendong seekor anjing didalam dekapannya , " apa kau masih di Paris Kibum ?"_

Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tak terasa, sudah satu bulan mereka menjalani hari bersama , melewati indahnya musim dingin . Hubungan mereka pun semakin dekat. Suka duka mereka lalui bersama . Donghae pun tak sungkan-sungkan lagi untuk menceritakan semua tentang keluh kesahnya dengan cinta pertamanya . Betapa dia merindukan sosok itu, betapa dirinya ingin sekali menemui sosok itu .

Namun cerita Donghae itu sebenarnya membuat hati Kibum terasa sesak . Dia seperti tak suka , jika Donghae harus setiap hari menceritakan persoalan yang sama . Ya, hampir setiap hari, dia selalu menceritakan tentang kisah yang sama kepada Kibum . Kibum bosan dan muak dengan cerita yang dituturkan oleh Donghae , namun tidak untuk Donghae . Dia terlihat senang menceritakan ' cinta pertama 'nya walau tak sepenuhnya juga ia ceritakan semua. Sampai sekarangpun dia belum pernah menceritakan ke Kibum bagaimana awal bertemu dirinya dengan cinta pertamanya . Lagipula, Kibum tak pernah bertanya soal itu !

Sinar matahari tak begitu terasa , karena terlindung oleh jutaan salju yang menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan tanah Seoul dan sekitarnya . Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di Café Lee Brothers . Hangatnya coklat panas menghilangkan rasa dingin ditubuh mereka .

" Bumiie , apa dia masih mengingatku ya ?", Tanya Donghae lagi yang untuk kesekian kalinya sambil memandang Kibum yang berada dihadapannya.

Kibum diam mencoba bersabar menghadapinya . Dia memandang wajah Donghae yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya .

' **bisakah kau melupakannya dan mulai melihatku ' **

" Bumiie, kau mendengarkan aku tidak ?", Tanya Donghae lagi . Dia pun mem-poutkan bibirnya saat Kibum mengalihkan pandangan darinya ke arah luar jendela .

Hatinya sedang tidak baik sekarang . Saat melihat Donghae dia tersenyum bahagia . Namun saat Donghae berbicara tentang cinta pertamanya hatinya terasa kelu .

' **andai aku cinta pertamamu ', **pikirnya .

" hmm, aku harap dia masih mengingatku ", Donghae bergumam sambil tersenyum manis . Diapun menyentuh kalungnya .

' **kalung ini yang akan menemukan cintaku** ', batinnya .

"eh, kau mau kemana Bumiiie ?", Tanya Donghae lagi saat melihat Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar .

" Bumiie , Bummiie "

Kibum terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Donghae yang terus memanggilnya . Tanpa disadari olehnya dirinya sendiri , kini dia mencengkeram dadanya kuat .

' kau bodoh Kim Kibum ', runtuknya dalam hati . Ya, Kim Kibum terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa dia menyukai Donghae .

Sosok Donghae mengingatkan dirinya dengan namja kecil berwajah manis beberapa tahun yang silam .

_Flashback on,_

_Terlihat anak kecil berwajah tampan tengah menikmati salju di atas bangku taman . Ini hari kedua salju turun di Kota Mokpo . Dilihat dari wajahnya , anak itu lagi bahagia sekarang . Dia tersenyum – senyum sendiri saat melihat objek yang ia tunggu-tunggu muncul ._

'' _Kyaa, ikan kembalikan Bunny ku ", teriak anak kecil laki-laki bertubuh montok dengan terus berlari mengejar anak kecil berwajah manis di depannya ._

" _Wewe, kejar aku Hyung , kekekkeke ", balas anak kecil itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya . Namun karena tak hati-hati, kakinya tersandung akar kayu ._

" _aaaaa"_

" _buawahahahah, buaawahahah ", tawa anak kecil yang mengejarnya saat melihat sang adik terjatuh ._

_Anak kecil berwajah tampan bangkit dari duduknya saat melihat orang yang ia suka terjatuh tak jauh dari dirinya berada ._

" _hhiikkss, hhiikkss"_

" _kau tak apa ?", tanyanya sambil membantu anak kecil berwajah manis itu untuk berdiri . Anak kecil itu mengangguk untuk menjawabnya ._

" _sudahlah jangan menangis lagi , " ucanya sambil mengelus rambut anak kecil dihadapannya .Anak kecil berwajah manis itu mendongakkan wajahnya dengan air mata yang masih berlinang. Dapat ia lihat dari matanya , namja kecil dihadapannya ini mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan, pikirnya . Apalagi ditambah pipi chubby nya ._

_Anak kecil berwajah tampan memberikan senyum terbaiknya . Dalam pikirannya sekarang ini, masihkah anak kecil dihadapannya ingat kejadian semalam ._

" _Donghae "_

"_huh? Kau tau namaku ? dari mana kau tahu namaku ?", Tanya anak kecil berwajah manis – Donghae - ._

_Belum anak kecil itu menjawab anak kecil lain menghampiri mereka ._

" _Kau tak apa Hae ?"_

_Ternyata sang Hyung yang menghampiri , Donghae mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hyungnya ._

"_Kajja Hae kita berangkat ke Seoul ", tangan Donghae ditarik oleh Hyungnya ._

_Kibum kecil terdiam melihat pujaan hatinya pergi begitu saja , namun bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis saat Donghae melambaikan tangan kecilnya ._

' _Seoul ' ucapnya dalam hati ._

" _Hyung , nama anak kecil itu tadi siapa ?", Tanya Donghae ke Hyungnya yang kini terus berjalan didepannya . Donghae terlalu lambat , pikirnya ._

" _Namanya Kim-"_

" _kau mau berangkat Dongdong ?", Tanya anak kecil berpipi chubby , berwajah tampan namun memiliki kepala yang agak besar .Membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya diikuti oleh Hyungnya ._

" _hmm, iya Hyungiie ", ucap Donghae malu-malu ._

" _hmh, hati-hati ya , semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi "_

_ Flashback off _

.

.

Donghae terus menatap tubuh Kibum yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu . Dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan .

" ada apa dengannya ?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri .

Diapun terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya .

Dia menghembuskan nafas lega , " kau mengagetkanku Min Hyung ", keluh Donghae .

Sungmin tertawa , " kau yang terlalu berlebihan Hae , " ucap Sungmin . Dia pun mendudukan diri dihadapan Donghae , dikursi tempat Kibum tadi .

Sungmin mengedarkan matanya , " mana Kibum?", tanyanya . Ternyata dia sedang mencari Kibum . Dapat ia lihat Donghae menundukkan wajahnya dalam . ' ada apa ', pikirnya .

" kalian bertengkar ?", Tanya Sungmin lagi saat Donghae memilih untuk diam .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , " kami tak bertengkar ", jawabnya jujur . Memang benar bukan ? Dia dan Kibum tak bertengkar ! Hanya saja Kibum mendiamkannya .

" tapi aku rasa dia marah denganku Hyung, " lanjutnya lagi . Kini wajah mereka saling bertemu . Sungmin dapat melihat , raut kesedihan terlukis diwajah manis Donghae .

" marah bagaimana ?", Tanya Sungmin penasaran . Karena dia tahu,Kibum bukanlah orang yang mudah marah seperti dirinya saat menghadapi kelakuan manja Donghae . Hampir sebulan dia mengenal baik Kibum . Apalagi mereka bertetanggaan . Dan selama itupula ia tak pernah melihat Kibum marah .

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi , " aku tak tahu Hyung , dia selalu mendiamkanku saat aku bercerita tentang Yesung Hyung ", jelas Donghae membuat Sungmin menaikan satu alisnya .

" your first love ?", Donghae mengangguk pelan menjawabnya .

Sungmin menggaruk pipinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gatal , " kau pabbo Hae ", kata Sungmin membuat Donghae menatapnya tajam .

Sungmin tersenyum , " dia cemburu Hae pabbo ", ucap Sungmin .

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung , " maksudnya ?", Tanya Donghae . Diapun lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin , lalu memiringkan kepalanya lucu, " aku tak mengerti Hyung , kenapa dia cemburu ?", tanyanya polos .

Kali ini Sungmin menggaruk rambutnya yang tebal itu , lalu mendorong kepala Donghae kebelakang menggunakan jari telunjuknya , " dia itu menyukaimu Hae "

Sontak pernyataan Sungmin membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya lucu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya , " dia menyukaiku ?" tanyanyanya lagi .

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas . ' omona , kenapa aku mempunyai adik seperti dia '

" Kau tanyakan sendirilah padanya , aku mau ke dapur "

Sungmin pun beranjak dari duduknya , lalu meninggalkan Donghae duduk sendiri termenung . Ucapan Sungmin beberapa detik lalu masih terngiang dikepalanya .

' suka ? menyukaiku ?', pikirnya .

Donghae merogoh saku jaket tebal yang ia kenakan , untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya . Lalu dia pun membuka pesan yang dia terima dari Kibum kemarin malam . Dia masih tak mengerti dengan pesan yang dikirimkan Kibum untuknya .

' **Janganlah kau terus menanti pelangi yang tak tahu kapan munculnya untuk mewarnai hari indahmu, tapi nikmatilah harimu dengan senyuman indah salju putih yang turun membasahi kulitmu saat ini ,**

**^^ good night '**

" Mungkinkah", gumamnya pelan.

Diapun bangkit dari tempatnya dan langsung berlari menuju pintu luar . Diapun terus berlari menghiraukan derasnya salju kali ini . Diapun menggenggam erat kedua tangannya . Dingin. Tentu saja ?

Dia tak ingat memakai kaos tangannya . Pikirannya berkecamuk sekarang . Kenapa dia baru menyadari pesan itu . Pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Kibum untuknya kemarin .

Pelangi ? Pelangi yang dimaksud Kibum itu adalah cinta pertama Donghae , dan salju , tentu saja salju itu adalah Kibum .

Kibumlah orang yang selalu membangunkannya setiap pagi . Kibumlah orang pertama yang ia lihat . Kibum lah orang yang menemaninya sebulan ini . Kibumlah salju itu. Tapi, Kibum bukanlah cinta pertamanya .

Donghae menghentikan larinya . Haruskah ia menyerah untuk menanti cinta pertamanya ?

" Kibumiie ", ucapnya dengan nada yang menggigil , " benarkah kau menyukaiku ?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri .

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::;**

Kibum kini berbaring diatas kasur miliknya . Tenang . Tak ada suara . Hanya pergerakan tangannya saja yang terlihat . Kini dirinya tengah mengutak-atik kamera ditangannya .

Sesekali dia tersenyum , saat melihat foto-foto yang menurutnya lucu . Namun sepertinya, semua foto yang ia lihat membuatnya terus tersenyum .

" kau begitu manis Hae ", ucapnya ceria . Diapun mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur , lalu menarik tas punggung untuk lebih mendekat dengannya .

Dikeluarkan laptop dalam tas terebut . Diapun menyalakan tombol on pada laptop , tak selang lama mucullah gambar dirinya dengan Donghae .

Dia sengaja memajang foto dirinya bersama Donghae untuk dijadikan wallpaper laptopnya . Dia sangat suka melihat wajah Donghae yang menurutnya sangat manis .

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum , " hmh, Hae, berhentilah memikirkannya dan mulailah memikirkanku ", dia berkata sambil memejamkan matanya .

' andai saja kau tahu perasaanku Hae '

Dia membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan ada yang bergetar didalam saku celananya . Dengan gerakan cepat ia merogoh saku celanya , siapa tahu saja itu dari Donghae , pikirnya .

" siapa ?", Tanya Kibum pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat nomor baru menelponnya . Perlahan dia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya .

" Yeoboseyo ", sapa Kibum datar dan dingin , terdengar kasar . Ya itulah Kibum sebenarnya saat Donghae tak berada didekatnya .

Terdengar tawa yang cukup keras dari seberang telpon sana , hal itu membuat Kibum memasang wajah tak sukanya .

" kalau hanya untuk tertawa, lebih baik tak usah menelpon ", Kibum berujar ketus . Belum sempat dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri telponnya , seseorang disana menyerukan namanya .

" ck,ck, kau tak pernah berubah eoh ", Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar penuturan seseorang yang menelponnya .

"kau lupa akan Hyungmu ini eoh ?", Tanya seseorang diseberang telpon sana . Kibum mencerna perkataan orang disebrang sana .

Hyung ?

Kibum anak tunggal, mana mungkin dia mempunyai Hyung . Kecuali Hyung dalam arti lain .

" Yesung Hyung ", ucap Kibum hati-hati, siapa tahu saja yang menelponnya sekarang bukanlah yesung Hyung ia kira . Namun senyum kecil terlukis dibibirnya , saat ia mendengar nafas lega dari seberang telpon sana .

" ahhh, aku kira kau sudah lupa , hahah ", lagi-lagi Kibum harus mendengar tawa Yesung yang cukup menyakitkan telinganya .

'tak berubah sedikitpun ', pikir Kibum .

" hmh, hampir 5 tahun kita tak bertemu, apa kau masih di Paris ?", tanya Yesung .

Kibum menarik nafas dalam , " aku sudah meninggalkan Paris , " jawab Kibum santai . Diapun bangkit dari duduknya , dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya .

" Kau sendiri dimana Hyung ? apa masih di Mokpo ?", Tanya Kibum . Dia sedikit penasaran , masihkah Yesung betah tinggal di Mokpo setelah lulus smp ? Sedangkan ia memilih pergi ke Paris untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya .

Yesung terkekeh pelan , " kau tahu setelah lulus akupun memutuskan pergi dari Mokpo ," jawabnya ceria , " aku melanjutkan study ke China , dan mengejar cita-citaku disana ", lanjutnya lagi .

" Dokter?"

"hahah, kau masih ingat rupanya , " tawa Yesung kembali terdengar . Kibum memperhatikan layar ponselnya . Ada yang aneh, pikirnya saat dirinya melihat nomor milik Yesung .

' ini kode area Korea '

" kau sekarang bukan di China kan ?", Tanya Kibum , membuat Yesung menghentikan tawanya .

" Kau semakin jenius Kim Kibum, " Yesung berujar bangga, " kau pasti sudah tahu aku dimana kan ?"

Kibum tersenyum , buka karena pernyataan Yesung yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya jenius , melainkan saat dirinya melihat sosok namja manis tengah berjalan sendiri di tengahnya salju . Walaupun jaraknya tak dekat , namun Kibum tahu , bahwa namja itu adalah Lee Donghae .

" Kau sekarang dimana ?", Tanya Yesung saat Kibum sama sekali tak bersuara . Pertanyaan Yesung membuatnya kaget .

" huh, aku ? hm aku sekarang juga berada di Seoul , "

" Jeongmal ? " tanya Yesung tak percaya , "waah, nanti akan ku hubungi kembali eoh , aku ada urusan , bye "

" Bye , "

Akhirnya pembicaraan mereka selesai . Kibum pun mengedarkan pandagannya kembali ke arah bawah . Karena salju semakin deras untuk turun , dia pun membuka jendela kamarnya .

Dapat dia rasakan , hawa dingin menusuk langsung kulit tubuhnya yang terbungkus rapat oleh mantel tebal . Namun yang dicarinya tak tertangkap oleh matanya . Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar apartemennya, sebelumnya ia menutup kembali jendela kamarnya .

Menemui Donghae dan meminta maaf, itulah yang ada dipikiranya sekarang ini .

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Namja manis – Lee Donghae – tengah berjalan kecil . Nyanyian-nyanyian kecil keluar dari mulutnya diiringi hembusan uap dingin dari dalam mulutnya .

Kedua tangannya , ia masukkan kedalam saku jaket tebalnya . Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Café Lee Brothers, setelah ia memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke apartemen .

Dia masih teringat dengan ucapan Hyungnya juga pesan yang dikirimkan Kibum untuknya . Namun, dia mencoba menghilangkan sejenak pikiran itu .

Pandangannya sedikit kabur , karena ribuan salju berguguran jatuh dari atas langit . Jalanan cukup sepi . Hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang berjalan berpapasan dengan Donghae . Mungkin , mereka enggan keluar pada saat salju lagi lebat-lebatnya turun .

Dia mempercepat langkahnya saat dia sudah benar-benar kedinginan . Saat dirinya memaksa untuk berlari , dari arah berlawanan seseorang menabraknya sangat keras . Membuat dia dan juga orang yang menabraknya terpental jauh kebelakang .

" Aww, " Donghae meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya menghantam keras tiang listrik . Dia pun terduduk , mencoba menahan rasa sakit dipunggungnya .

Perlahan cairan bening keluar , turun membasahi pipi mulusnya . Apa benturan keras itu menyakitkan punggungnya ? Entahlah . Yang pasti kini dirinya tengah menangis .

Namja yang tak sengaja menubruk Donghae segera bangkit dari jatuhnya dan langsung menghampiri Donghae yang masih terduduk dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk . Dimana lututnya menjadi tumpuannya saat ini .

" hmm, mianhaeyo , jeongmal mianhaeyo ", ucap tulus namja itu . " apa sakit eoh ? ", Tanya namja itu panic saat mendengar suara tangisan Donghae . Donghae menggeleng pelan , membuat namja yang kini berusaha membantunya berdiri tersenyum .

' tidak sakit tapi menangis , aneh ', pikir namja itu .

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya . Diapun mengusap lembut air matanya yang membasahi pipinya menggunakan punggung tangannya yang menggigil .

Kini mata mereka saling bertemu . Namja itu memandang Donghae tanpa berkedip . Dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan hatinya .

' manis ', pikirnya

" lain kali hati-hati, "

Donghae pun berlalu meninggalkan namja itu . Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya , dia seperti orang yang bodoh saat ini . Dapat ia lihat , Donghae berlari kecil sambil tangannya memegang erat punggung sebelah kirinya .

Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti namja itu . Ada yang tertinggal .

" aiiishh, kenapa aku tak mengantarnya ", Namja itu mengacak topi yang ia kenakan diatas kepalanya . " kira-kira dia siapa ya ?", gumamnya pelan .

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat , " aniya , aniyaa , sadarlah , sadarlah ", diapun memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya .

' tapi aku penasaran denganya , sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya ' .

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hahaha, akhirnya ff ini update juga , ada yang merindukan ff ini ?**

**Ok . **

**Please Review ne , jangan Cuma dilihat saja ! budidayakanlah mereview !**

**Balasan review di last Chap **

**Nnaglow : ck, ck, curcol nih , kkkk~ . Ne, aku Sihae Shipper 25%,hihiihihie …**

**Arum Junnie : Ya, coba diikuti saja sampai Chap akhir , kekkekekeekk**

**Cutefish : yang Hae suka waktu kecil itu adalah orang yang menemukan kalungnya , ya cinta pertamanya .. Nih sudah lanjutt ..**

**Yulika : mianhaeyo saengie , nih sudah update …**

**Shetea : Ya, mungkin saja ,,,, kekkekek, terus** **baca eoh !**

**Akhir kata Author mengucapkan Terimakasih , gamsahamnida …**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : WINTER IN SEOUL chapter 6

Cast : Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Kim Jongwoon

Main PAIR : KiHae , slight!YeHae

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad, hurt

Rated : K-T

Sumarry : Mereka pertama kali bertemu awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama dua bulan bersama mereka menjalani hubungan yang sangat dekat, dan perasaan mulai terlihat. Namun segalanya berubah, kala salah satu dari mereka bangun , dan lupa akan segala sesuatu pada 2 bulan terakhir termasuk seseorang yang telah menemani harinya dan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya .

**( Boy in City update ::::::::::::: sekilas info )**

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

" hmm, mianhaeyo , jeongmal mianhaeyo ", ucap tulus namja itu . " apa sakit eoh ? ", Tanya namja itu panic saat mendengar suara tangisan Donghae . Donghae menggeleng pelan , membuat namja yang kini berusaha membantunya berdiri tersenyum .

' tidak sakit tapi menangis , aneh ', pikir namja itu .

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya . Diapun mengusap lembut air matanya yang membasahi pipinya menggunakan punggung tangannya yang menggigil .

Kini mata mereka saling bertemu . Namja itu memandang Donghae tanpa berkedip . Dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan hatinya .

' manis ', pikirnya

" lain kali hati-hati, "

Donghae pun berlalu meninggalkan namja itu . Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya , dia seperti orang yang bodoh saat ini . Dapat ia lihat , Donghae berlari kecil sambil tangannya memegang erat punggung sebelah kirinya .

Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti namja itu . Ada yang tertinggal .

" aiiishh, kenapa aku tak mengantarnya ", Namja itu mengacak topi yang ia kenakan diatas kepalanya . " kira-kira dia siapa ya ?", gumamnya pelan .

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat , " aniya , aniyaa , sadarlah , sadarlah ", diapun memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya .

' tapi aku penasaran denganya , sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya ' .

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nampaklah dua namja tengah duduk manis di bangku taman . Udara sangatlah dingin dengan diiringi butiran – butiran salju yang kini masih saja enggan berhenti . Mereka memakai jaket tebal dan memakai topi pelindung . Sangat dingin .

Kibum , salah satu dari keduanya tengah memandangi namja manis yang duduk disebelahnya . Sudah seminggu ia tak menemui namja manis itu , hanya karna namja manis itu kesal dengannya . Dan hari ini , hari yang beruntung untuknya . Karna dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan namja manis itu ditaman ini . Sepertinya , Tuhan telah merencanakannya .

" Bicaralah ", ucap Donghae ketus . Ya, ia sedikit kesal dengan Kibum . Hampir satu minggu Kibum tak pernah menghubunginya bahkan menemuinya . Dan sebenarnya ia sangat senang saat harus bertemu Kibum ditaman ini . Berharap juga eoh ?

Kibum tersenyum , kenapa sosok Donghae ini selalu saja mengingatkan dirinya dengan seseorang yang pernah dikenalnya dulu . Walau hanya dua kali dia dan sosok itu bertemu, namun Kibum merasa bahwa dia dan sosok itu sudah lama saling mengenal . Dan sosok Donghae , dia tak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri, kalau dia telah jatuh hati dengannya .

" Mianhaeyo ", ucap Kibum . Ia pun kembali menjepret butiran salju yang terus dan terus turun menutupi pohon yang sudah tak kelihatan warna hijaunya .

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , ia tersenyum angelic saat ini . Dia memandangi wajah tampan Kibum .

' Bumiie ', batinnya .

' Mungkinkah dia itu Bumiie ?', batinnya . Namun dengan cepat ia menggeleng . Karna itu tak mungkin . Bukankah cinta pertamanya itu adalah Sunbaenya . Sedangkan Kibum mempunyai umur sama dengannya .

Kibum tersenyum saat melihat Donghae diam dan terus memandangi wajahnya . Donghae tak sadar bahwa Kibum sedang memperhatikannya .

Kibum mengangkat kameranya , dan mulai mengambil foto Donghae .

" Kyaa , kau mencuri wajahku ", teriak Donghae saat ia tersadar bunyi jepretan kamera . Kibum tertawa sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kameranya dibelakang tubuhnya . Menjauhkan kamera itu dari tangan Donghae , yang kini berusaha merebutnya .

Mungkin karena Donghae terus memaksa dan terus maju ke arah Kibum . Kibum yang terus mundur akihirnya kehilangan keseimbangannya .

Brukk

Kibum terjatuh dengan Donghae yang berada diatasnya . Wajah mereka sangat dekat . Hanya berjarak satu jari . Sangat dekat . Hingga Kibum dapat merasakan nafas hangat dari hidung Donghae . Hal itupun juga dirasakan oleh Donghae saat ini .

Mereka terus seperti itu . Seakan – akan posisi tersebut sangatlah nyaman untuk mereka lakukan . Kibum merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak . Dapat ia rasakan , detak jantung Donghae berdetak sangat cepat saat ini . Kibum terus memperhatikan wajah manis Donghae . Dari mata indah yang Donghae milikki, hidung mancung Donghae , dan berakhir pada sesuatu yang kenyal dan bewarna pink .

Kibum perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya pada benda yang menarik perhatiannya . Matanya terfokus ke bibir itu . Donghae hanya diam , mencoba memahami apa yang akan terjadi . Kibum mengarahkan matanya pada mata Donghae yang terus menatapnya heran .

Hingga ,

Bibir Kibum menyentuh bibir Donghae saat ini . Donghae membelalakan matanya . Saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibir sexynya . Dia hanya diam , dan mencoba memahami apa yang sedang terjadi . Hanya sebuah kecupan mesra yang Kibum berikan .

Tak ada orang yang lewat . Sehingga moment indah itu hanya disaksikan oleh Tuhan , mereka berdua dan juga ribuan salju yang terus turun dari atas langit .Lama kecupan itu berlangsung . Tak ada penolakan dari Donghae , membuat Kibum membuka mulutnya . Donghae merasakan bahwa bibirnya yang kenyal tengah dilumat . Dengan cepat Donghae mendorong tubuh Kibum , dan dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Kibum yang tergeletak di atas hamparan salju putih .

Kibum menutup matanya . Menenangkan degupan jantungya yang sepertinya mulai berdetak kembali , namun sangat cepat .

Kibum bangkit dan duduk di bangku taman . Tanpa ada niatan mengejar Donghae yang kini sudah tak kelihatan lagi oleh matanya .

Kibum bingung sendiri dengan keadaan sekarang . Dia memukul kepalanya , siapa tahu otaknya bisa bekerja seperti sedia kala .

" apa yang sudah aku lakukan ", ucap Kibum sambil menjambak sendiri rambutnya . Lalu ia mengusap wajahnya kasar . Dia meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menahan nafsunya saat melihat wajah Donghae yang begitu manis dekat dengan wajahnya . Namun tak bisa dipungkirinya , ia sangat senang bisa mencium bibir Donghae .

" Apa yang harus ku lakukan ?", tanyanya pada kameranya yang ia pegang . Mungkin saja kamera itu bisa menjawab apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang .

Apa reaksi Donghae setelah kejadian ini ?

Apa ia masih mau bertemu dengan Kibum ?

Kibum melakukannya tanpa ada status apapun ! Hanya tetangga dan sekitar satu bulan lebih menjalin pertemanan . Dan Kibum sudah berani menciumnya ! Itu ciuman pertama Kibum hey !

" ARRRGGHHHHH ", Teriak Kibum frustasi .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae berlari dan terus berlari sambil menutup mulutnya . Hatinya merasa kacau saat ini . Pikirannya pun tak jauh berbeda .

' apa yang telah terjadi ?', batinnya menerka .

Diapun tak tahu kenapa tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk sekedar mengelak . Dan sepertinya dirinya juga menerima dengan baik ciuman itu. Ciuman ditengah salju . Sangat romantis bukan ?

" my first kiss ", gumam Donghae pelan . Wow . Bukankah itu juga ciuman pertama Kibum ?

Donghae tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kejadian itu . Akhirnya ia memperlambat larinya . Ia menunduk menyembunyikan rona-rona merah dipipinya .

" Yesung Hyung ", gumamnya pelan . Sosok itu kembali terlintas dipikirannya . Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat ceria akibat apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Kibum tiba-tiba berubah murung .

Keinginan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya masihlah sangat besar .

' pahlawan bertopeng ', pikirnya . Ia tersenyum manis , sangat ingat anak kecil itu . Tapi Kibum ?

Entahlah , sosok Kibum dan sosok cinta pertamanya itu bukanlah orang yang sama, pikirnya . Mereka juga mempunyai nama yang berbeda . Tapi kenapa hatinya mengatakan bahwa mereka orang yang sama ?

Donghae terus berjalan , menatap salju yang berada dibawahnya . Pikirannya kacau sekarang , dilain sisi iya menunggu cinta pertamanya , di sisi lain ia merasakan sesuatu yang beda saat berada dekat dengan Kibum .

Bughh

"awww ", pekik Donghae saat tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang, walau tak menyebabkan dirinya sampai terjatuh .

" aishh , kau tak liat jalan eoh ?", ucap Donghae kesal kepada sosok namja yang kini tengah berjongkok memunguti kertas-kertas di atas salju . Bukankah dirinya juga tak liat jalan didepannya ?

Ia pandangi namja yang masih berjongkok . Mempunyai tubuh yang seperti Kibum . Tinggi dan kelihatan berisi . Dan Donghae dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa namja itu mempunyai kepala yang agak besar .

Namja yang menabraknya berdiri saat kertas-kertas yang berhambur kini sudah terkumpul di tangannya . Wajah mereka bertemu , saling menatap mata satu sama lain .

" kau lagi !", Donghae memandang tak percaya sosok yang berada didepannya . Sosok yang seminggu lalu ditemuinya . Dan yang juga menabraknya . D an kali ini juga menabraknya .

Namja itu tersenyum , " bertemu lagi kita ", ucapnya . Donghae memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sosok itu , namun langkahnya terhenti . Namja itu menahan lengannya , saat Donghae berjalan melewatinya .

" Mwo?", ucapnya Donghae ketus . Kenapa namja ini membuat perasaan hatinya semakin tak baik .

Sosok itu tersenyum tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Donghae . Terlihat sangat tampan . Pipinya juga chubby, seperti Kibum .

" Mianhaeyo ", ucapnya . Donghae berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan namja itu dari tangannya .

" Ya, sudahlah , aku ada urusan ", ujar Donghae dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan namja itu saat tangannya sudah terlepas .

Donghae terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan . Wajahnya dipasang secemberut mungkin .

" Menyebalkan !", geramnya sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal . Semua orang yang dilewatinya hanya memandang heran ke arahnya . Donghae yang menyadari itu hanya menundukkan malu , kanapa ia bisa seperti itu ?

.

.

" Menyebalkan , menyebalkan, menyebalkan ", ucapnya berulang – ulang . Kini ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya . Setelah ia mendapat telpon dari Hyungnya , bahwa Cafenya akan buka jam 7 malam .

" haii "

Donghae menoleh ke arah sampingnya dan menemukan sosok namja tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya .

" KAU ?", Teriak Donghae sambil menatap tajam sosok itu . Sosok itu tersenyum melihat wajah lucu Donghae .

Donghae terus berjalan , dia melirik ke arah sampingnya .

' sial, dia mengikutiku ', batinnya . Ia pun makin mempercepat langkahnya , saat ia merasakan sosok itupun makin mempercepat langkahnya .

Donghae yang kesal menghentikan langkahnya . Ia berbalik dan menatap tajam namja yang kini terkejut dengan aksi henti Donghae yang secara mendadak .

Namja itu tersenyum , sangat manis dan membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan dimata Donghae . Namun Donghae sudah terlanjur tak suka dengan sosok ini .

" kenapa kau mengikuti ku ?", Tanya Donghae ketus dan tak lupa melemparkan tatapan deathglarenya .

" Aku tak mengikutimu, aku hanya berjalan satu arah denganmu ", jawab namja itu . Donghae mendengus kesal mendengarnya .

" alasan", cibirnya . Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya . Namja itu pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya dan berlari kecil menyamai langkah Donghae .

" kau juga mau ke apartement itu eoh ?", Tanya namja itu sok akrab dengan Donghae sambil menunjuk ke sebuah apartemen yang sudah terlihat didepan matanya . Donghae meliriknya sekilas . Namja itu tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya .

" Hm '', jawab Donghae singkat lalu . Sepertinya sifat Kibum tertular kepadanya .

Sosok itu menggaruk kepalanya , ' aku seperti kenal dia, siapa ya ?', pikirnya . Dia mengingat-ingat semua temannya dari dulu sampai sekarang .

" oh iya , kita belum kenalan ", sosok itu berhenti membuat Donghae juga ikut berhenti . Bukan kemauannya , tapi karna sosok itu menahan lengannya .

" Perkenalkan , Kim Yesung ", namja itu mengulurkan sebelah tangan kanannya . Donghae hanya diam , memproses nama namja itu di otaknya .

' Yesung Hyung ', batinnya . ' Mungkinkah ?', pikirnya lagi .

Dengan ragu-ragu Donghae menyambut uluran tangannya . Terasa susah untuk dirinya menyebutkan namanya .

" D-donghae , Lee Donghae ", ucapnya terbata . Membuat Yesung mengerutkan keningnya . Ia mendengar dengan jelas nama Donghae , namun entah kenapa ia ingin sekali mendengar nama itu untuk kedua kalinya .

" huh ?"

" Lee Donghae ", ucap Donghae agak keras . Membuat mata Yesung membelalak tak percaya .

' Mungkinkah dia ?', batinnya .

Ia pandangi wajah Donghae . Manis , dan sama dengan Donghae kecil yang ia suka dulu .

" Dongdong ?", ucap Yesung yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan . Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya . Mendengar nama Dongdong membuatnya percaya . Bahwa sosok didepannya inilah, cinta pertamanya .

" Hyungie", gumam Donghae pelan dengan diiringi air matanya . Yesung tersenyum sangat lebar .

Yesung langsung menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya . Dia peluk tubuh Donghae sangat erat . Seakan takut Donghae akan pergi meninggalkannya .

Donghaepun membalas pelukan Yesung . Senang dan bahagia dirinya saat ini . Akhirnya , penantiannya hampir 14 tahun tak sia-sia .

Tapi, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan hatinya . Sudahlah, dia berusaha untuk menepisnya . Sekarang, dia lebih mementingkan apa yang sekarang terjadi . Bertemu dnegan cinta petamanya . Pahlawan bertopengnya sudah kembali .

' Akhirnya aku menemukanmu ', batin Yesung .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kini Yesung dan Donghae berada di sebuah Café yang tak jauh dari letak apartemen . Wajah sumringah mereka begitu jelas terlihat . Apalagi Yesung, tak henti-hentinya terus menatap wajah manis Donghae . Ternyata pertemuan mereka yang sangat – sangat tak indah akan berakhir menjadi bahagia seperti ini .

" kau terlihat lebih manis sekarang ", ujar Yesung , membuat Donghae menundukkan wajahnya . Menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya .

" Dongdong "

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya , kini dengan jelas ia bisa menatap wajah Yesung dengan dekat . Karena mereka duduk bersebelahan .

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya . Donghae merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang .

' Bumiie '

Dengan cepat Donghae mengalihkan wajahnya . Kejadian beberapa menit lalu terulang kembali di memori ingatannya . Donghae memejamkan matanya . Mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya . Kenapa disaat dirinya bersama cinta pertamanya , orang yang sangat dirindukannya ia msih bisa mengingat Kibum . Apa karna ciuman Kibum ? Atau karna ada hal lain ?

Donghae memajukan bibirnya lucu, sambil menatap gelas yang terisi Coffelatte kesukaannya dalam dekapan tangannya . Dia tak bodoh ! Dia dapat merasakan bahwa Kibum menaruh hati dengannya . Tapi,

" Dongdong ?", panggil Yesung untuk yang ke sekian kalinya , saat Donghae sama sekali tak merespon panggilannya .

" huh?", Donghae menolehkan wajahnya . Donghae tersenyum menjawab kegelisahan wajah Yesung .

" Waeyo ?", Tanya Yesung masih dengan kekhawatirannya . Donghae tersenyum lebar saat ini . Menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya . Yesung yang melihat akhirnya tersenyum juga .

" hm, kau tahu Dongie, jeongmal bogoshipoyo ", ucap Yesung ceria . Donghae pun tersenyum mendengarnya .

" Nado Hyungie ", balas Donghae .

" oh iya bagaimana punggungmu ? apa masih sakit ?", tanya Yesung . Lagi-lagi ia menampakkan wajah khwatirnya .

Donghae terkekeh , " sudah seminggu Hyungie, dan sudah tak sakit lagi '', jawab Donghae jujur . Yesung tertawa .

'' Mianhae ne ", Yesung menggenngam erat tangan Donghae . Donghae tersenyum menanggapinya .

"? oh iya , bagaimana Sungmin ? Apa dia sudah punya kekasih ? hahaha "

Donghae ikut tertawa melihat Yesung tertawa . Tapi entah kenapa dia masih memikirkan Kibum saat ini ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya . Mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi sore yang membuatnya tersenyum sangat lebar .

Lalu apa status mereka saat ini ? Walau Kibum meyakini, Donghae juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya . Tapi, bukankah Donghae masih menunggu cinta pertamanya ?

" Hae , hentikanlah untuk menunggunya ", ucapnya pelan namun terdengar sangat keras karna keadaan kamarnya sangatlah sunyi . Hanya detik jam yang berbunyi .

Itulah yang membuatnya berpikir keras saat ini . Dia bangkit dari tidurnya , lalu berjalan menuju kaca kamarnya . Melihat ribuan salju yang masih saja turun ditengah malam .

Kibum merogoh saku celananya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar . Ada sebuah pesan masuk .

**From : Yesung Hyung **

**Hheheh, mianhaeyo Bum-ah , aku tak jadi ke apartemenmu .. Aku telah menemukannya , ahh aku sangat bahagia .. aku menghabiskan waktuku dengannya di Café didekat apartemenmu , oh iya , dan ternyata dia juga tinggal di apartemenmu .. **

Kibum menaikan satu alisnya .

' dia juga tinggal disini ?', pikirnya .

Kibum tahu kalau niat utama Yesung untuk ke Seoul adalah menemui cinta pertamanya . Dan itu juga alasan Kibum untuk memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Paris . Menemui cinta pertamanya . Ia merasa bosan , jika harus menunggu dan menunggu .

" Mungkinkah itu Donghae ?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri . Dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya .

" tak mungkin , tak mungkin ", ucapnya pelan . Jujur , Kibum sampai sekarangpun tak tahu siapa nama cinta pertama Yesung , sahabat yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyungnya sendiri .

Kibum menggigit jari jempolnya , saat sebuah pemikiran terlintas .

" Yesung Hyung ", gumamnya pelan .

Kibum menarik pelan rambutnya . Tatapannya kosong .

Bukankah cinta pertama Donghae itu bernama Yesung . Kim Yesung . Dan Yesung yang ia kenal juga bernama Kim Yesung . Ok, nama Kim Yesung tak hanya satu .

Namun jika itu benar bagaimana ?

Yesung terkejut saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk . Wajah Kibum yang tadi terlihat muram dan kesal kini berganti dengan wajah yang dipasang seceria mungkin . Karna ia tahu siapa yang datang . Karna sosok itulah yang tahu password apartemennya .

"Mungkin ini saatnya ", ucapnya tegas . Yah , Kibum akan mengutarakan isi hatinyaa selama ini .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae duduk manis diatas kasur Kibum . Wajahnya terlihat ceria , namun ia tak berani menatap mata Kibum . Saat ia menatap mata Kibum , kejadian tadi sore terlintas lagi di otaknya .

Kibum tersenyum saat melihat Donghae begitu lucu dimatanya . Kibum menarik nafas dalam.

" Hae, sebenarnya ak-"

" aku harap kejadian tadi sore ", ucapnya Donghae pelan . Karna ia sedang berusaha menahan gejolak didalam hatinya . Degupan jantungnya begitu cepat .

Kibum hanya diam memperhatikan sosok yang kini duduk dihadapan dirinya . Menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Donghae .

" Dilupakan saja ", ucapnya lirih . Donghae sakit hati saat mengatakan hal itu . Sakit sekali , entah kenapa bisa seperti itu . Bukankah mereka sama sekali tak ada hubungan apapun ?

" huh ?"

Seperti di hantam ombak keras . Kini hati Kibum seperti hancur tak bebentuk hati lagi . Dilupakan begitu saja ? hah . Bukankah itu sungguh keterlaluan ? Bukankah Donghae juga menikmati itu ? Tapi kenapa Donghae berbicara seperti itu ?

" hahahaahah "

Donghae baru berani mendongakkan wajahnya saat dirinya mendengar suara tawa dari Kibum . Donghae masih tak mengerti , apa yang membuat Kibum tertawa .

" Bumiie ", panggil Donghae karna Kibum masih terus tertawa . Dia kesal , karna Kibum terus mengacuhkannya dan memilih terus tertawa .

Tahukah kau Donghae, Kibum berusaha menutupi kehancuran hatinya saat ini .

Bugh

" aauuu", Kibum mengusap wajahnya akibat ciuman bantal yang ia terima akibat pukulan sayang dari Donghae .

Kibum tersenyum , " Yah, Mianhaeyo soal yang tadi ", ujar Kibum tulus .

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya kuat , hatinya sedang menangis saat ini . Donghae mengangguk kecil menjawabnya .

" itulah sebabnya aku meminta mu datang kesini", Kini mata mereka saling bertemu . Perasaan cinta tergambar jelas disana . Donghae bisa merasakan apa yang kini Kibum rasakan , karna ia pun sebenarnya juga merasakannya . Tapi, sosok Yesung , cinta pertamanya , pahlawan bertopengnya , bukankah dia yang sebenarnya ia tunggu dan ia suka ?

" aku juga ingin mengatakan ,bahwa lupakanlah soal ciuman itu , aku tak dengan hati melakukannya , hanya terbawa suasana ", ucap Kibum bohong. Ia pun mengalihkan arah matanya , dengan alasan mencari ponsel dibelakang tubunya . Padahal ponselnya sedang berada dalam saku celananya .

Donghae merasa hatinya sakit . Tak dengan hati ? Donghae merasa sedih dengan apa yang Kibum utarakan . Padahal dia menunggu Kibum mengucapkan kata yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum .

Bukankah dia sudah bertemu dengan Yesung ? Cinta pertamanya ? Buat apa iya masih mengharapkan Kibum untuk bisa membuatnya tersenyum ?

Tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae , Kibum menjatuhkan air matanya . Sakit hatinya mengucapkan kata-kata yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia ucapkan . Dia tak ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu .

" Bummie, kau tahu aku sudah menemukan cinta pertamaku ", ucap Donghae jelas . Kibumpun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya. Dia tak ingin Donghae mengetahuinya .

" Jeongmal ? ", Tanya Kibum ceria , lebih tepatnya dibuat seceria mungkin .

Donghae mengangguk , " Ne , dia adalah Kim Yesung ", ucapnya . Donghae tersenyum , walau hatinya tak ikut tersenyum .

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya , " maksudnya ?", Kibum bertanya . Dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Donghae . Kim Yesung ? Bukankah Kibum tahu siapa nama cinta pertama Donghae . Lalu kenapa Donghae mengatakan ' dia adalah Kim Yesung ' ? Seakan-akan Kibum tak tahu nama cinta pertama Donghae atau mungkin maksud Donghae –

" Ne, dia adalah sahabatmu Bumiie, Kim Yesung ", Ucap Donghae dengan diiringi senyuman khasnya , " Yesung Hyung ", lanjutnya lagi .

" Huh ?"

Tepat apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kibum . Cinta pertama Donghae adalah Kim Yesung . Kim Yesung yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik .

Kibum mencoba tersenyum di tengah-tengah kehancuran dan kesakitan hatinya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

**Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga , butuh 4 jam aku menuliskan cerita ini . Yah, 23.55 ! **

**Horreee ~~~ **

**Ok, ok , buat elf di Jogja atau di Bandung, bersiap-siaplah bahwa , kekasih sejati Hae chagi akan datang ,,, KYYAAAA , EUNHYUK OPPA AKAN KE INDONESIA ….#TERIAKKKKKKK ! PLEASE JANGAN DI ABAIKAN !**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW N FAVE AGAR FF INI TERUS BERLANJUT …. GOMAWOYO UNTUK PARA READERS YANG MENYEMPATKAN MEMBACA FF INI .. SEKALI LAGI , JEONGMAL GOMAWO !**

**Yulika : nih sudah update Saeng .. **

**Shetea : Thks eoh , tuh si Appa Ddangko yang nabrak Hae, dan di chap inipun Appa Dddangko juga nabrak Hae … **

**Cutefish : Yah , seperti itulah … Hanya Donghae tak mengetahuinya … nih sudah lanjutt … **

**Arum Junie : Jeongmal ? Hm, ini alurnya sudah ku buat sedikit cepat .. dan yup, yang nabrak Yeye , **

**Nnaglow : wow? O,o . yah eonni tahu kau sangat mencintai Sihae ! Hidup Sihae !#teriak , Hidup Eunhae#dalam hati ..**

**BornFreeHae :hmmh, punggungnya sakit … nih sudah lanjut , gomawo ,,,,**


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : WINTER IN SEOUL chapter 7

Cast : Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Lee Sungmin

Lee Teuk

Main PAIR : ? ( -xHae )

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad, hurt

Rated : K-T

Sumarry : Mereka pertama kali bertemu awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama dua bulan bersama mereka menjalani hubungan yang sangat dekat, dan perasaan mulai terlihat. Namun segalanya berubah, kala salah satu dari mereka bangun , dan lupa akan segala sesuatu pada 2 bulan terakhir termasuk seseorang yang telah menemani harinya dan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya .

**(ok, sequel Say Good Bye part II sudah update-info) tolong diperhatikan eoh ! kkkk~**

**.**

**Lee Suhae::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya,_

_" itulah sebabnya aku meminta mu datang kesini", Kini mata mereka saling bertemu . Perasaan cinta tergambar jelas disana . Donghae bisa merasakan apa yang kini Kibum rasakan , karna ia pun sebenarnya juga merasakannya . Tapi, sosok Yesung , cinta pertamanya , pahlawan bertopengnya , bukankah dia yang sebenarnya ia tunggu dan ia suka ?_

_" aku juga ingin mengatakan ,bahwa lupakanlah soal ciuman itu , aku tak dengan hati melakukannya , hanya terbawa suasana ", ucap Kibum bohong. Ia pun mengalihkan arah matanya , dengan alasan mencari ponsel dibelakang tubunya . Padahal ponselnya sedang berada dalam saku celananya ._

_Donghae merasa hatinya sakit . Tak dengan hati ? Donghae merasa sedih dengan apa yang Kibum utarakan . Padahal dia menunggu Kibum mengucapkan kata yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum ._

_Bukankah dia sudah bertemu dengan Yesung ? Cinta pertamanya ? Buat apa iya masih mengharapkan Kibum untuk bisa membuatnya tersenyum ?_

_Tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae , Kibum menjatuhkan air matanya . Sakit hatinya mengucapkan kata-kata yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia ucapkan . Dia tak ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu ._

_" Bummie, kau tahu aku sudah menemukan cinta pertamaku ", ucap Donghae jelas . Kibumpun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya. Dia tak ingin Donghae mengetahuinya ._

_" Jeongmal_ ? ", _Tanya Kibum ceria , lebih tepatnya dibuat seceria mungkin ._

_Donghae mengangguk , " Ne , dia adalah Kim Yesung ", ucapnya . Donghae tersenyum , walau hatinya tak ikut tersenyum ._

_Kibum mengerutkan keningnya , " maksudnya ?", Kibum bertanya . Dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Donghae . Kim Yesung ? Bukankah Kibum tahu siapa nama cinta pertama Donghae . Lalu kenapa Donghae mengatakan ' dia adalah Kim Yesung ' ? Seakan-akan Kibum tak tahu nama cinta pertama Donghae atau mungkin maksud Donghae –_

_" Ne, dia adalah sahabatmu Bumiie, Kim Yesung ", Ucap Donghae dengan diiringi senyuman khasnya , " Yesung Hyung ", lanjutnya lagi ._

_" Huh ?"_

_Tepat apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kibum . Cinta pertama Donghae adalah Kim Yesung . Kim Yesung yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik ._

_Kibum mencoba tersenyum di tengah-tengah kehancuran dan kesakitan hatinya ._

**.**

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Terlihat dua namja tengah duduk di Lee Brother's Café . Mereka memakai jaket tebal bewarna senada, merah hati . Berbanding terbalik dengan suasananya yang bewarna biru saat ini, dingin bersalju . Salah satu dari kedua namja itu tersenyum saat melihat seseorang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya . Sosok yang dilihatnya seperti tak tahu menahu kalau saat ini dia tengah diperhatikan begitu dalam dengan seseorang yang mengajaknya kencan di sore hari ini .

"Hae, kau tahu kau sangat manis ", ucap Yesung – sosok namja yang terus memperhatikan Donghae yang asyik menyesap coklat panasnya .

Donghae menaruh gelasnya ke meja , ia tersenyum , " Gomawoyo, tapi kau sudah bilang itukan beratus kali Hyungie ", Yesung menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tiba-tiba gatal .

"Hehe, aku bingung harus mau bilang apa lagi Dongie , habisnya kau memang manis ", jelas Yesung diiringi senyum bulan sabitnya .

Donghae yang mendengar penuturan Yesung hanya bisa menunduk , menyembunyikan semburat merah-merah tomat di kedua pipinya .

"Dongie , bolehkah nanti malam aku mengajak mu keluar lagi ?", Tanya Yesung lembut dan penuh pengharapan .

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya , " Kemana ?",tanyaya heran . Bisa ia lihat wajah tampan Yesung memerah . Mungkin kepanasan, pikir Donghae . Tapi cepat-cepat ia buang jauh pikiran itu . Ini musim dingin tak mungkin itu terjadi .

"Hemh, nanti kau akan tahu",jawab Yesung . Ia tersenyum , "aku harus segera ke Rumah Sakit, ada yang harus ku selesaikan ", lanjut Yesung .

Donghae mengangguk," Ne, hati-hati Hyungie", ujar Donghae diselingi angelic smile andalannya . Membuat Yesung terpaku sejenak melihat senyum Donghae yang seakan memperjarakan dirinya .

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya , " Ne, kau hati-hati ya nanti pulang", Yesung berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Donghae .

" Ku tunggu kau di N Seoul Tower jam 8 eoh", ucap Yesung setelah mencium kening Donghae . Donghae terkejut dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Yesung terhadapnya , jadi dia hanya bisa mengangguk menjawabnya .

Yesung tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya , "jangan lupa Dongie", teriak Yesung saat dirinya sudah berada jauh dari Donghae .

Donghae menyentuh keningnya yang tadi dikecup oleh Yesung . Entah kenapa pikirannya malah teringat kejadian beberapa hari silam . Yah, ciumannya dengan Kibum di taman .

Donghae tersenyum mengingatnya , namun kemudian wajahnya yang tadi terlihat gembira berubah menjadi muram saat teringat pernyataan Kibum .

'_aku tak dengan hati melakukannya , hanya terbawa suasana'_

"Bumiie", gumamnya lirih . Hatinya merasa kosong saat Kibum tak berada disisinya . Bahkan sosok cinta pertamanya pun tak sanggup untuk memenuhi hatinya yang terasa hampa ini . Mungkinkah ia sudah jatuh hati dengan Kibum ?

Donghae merogoh saku jaket tebalnya saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi . Ia tersenyum saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya .

"Yeoboseyo", sapa Donghae ramah dengan diiringi senyum manisnya . Jika saja dari penelpon melihat sneyum Donghae saat ini, bisa-bisa ia tak bisa menutup mulutnya karna terpesonanya .

"kau sibuk Hae?", Tanya seseorang diseberang sana . Donghae merasakan jantungnya berpacu begitu cepatnya .

"Tak Bumiie, waeyo?", Donghae balik bertanya .

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Kibum, "bisakah kau datang menemuiku?",pinta Kibum dengan nada memelasnya .

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya,"ada apa Bumiie?apa yang terjadi denganmu?kau baik-baik saja?",Tanya Donghae beruntun . Tiba-tiba mendengar suara Kibum yang memintanya seperti itu jutaan hal buruk terlintas dipikirannya .

Bagaimana kalau Kibum jatuh dari tempat tidur karna terlalu asyik mengambil gambar atau Kibum terpeleset lalu tak bisa bangun lagi ? Ahh, kenapa dia jadi parno seperti itu? Bukankah mereka tak ada hubungan apapun? Mungkin karna adanya hubungan sebagai sahabat .

"Sebenar-"

"Ne,Ne, kau jangan kemanapun , aku akan kesana ", Donghae memotong ucapan Kibum cepat tanpa mendengar terlebih dahulu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Kibum .

"T-tap"

"TUNGGU AKU!", Donghae berteriak sangat keras hingga seluruh pengunjung yang tengah menikmati acara minumnya menoleh ke arahnya . Dia langsung berlari ke arah keluar Café miliknya , mengabaikan teriakan dari Hyung tercintanya, Lee Sungmin .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum tersenyum sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah menghitam . Hatinya terasa begitu senang saat ini .

"andai aku cinta pertamamu Hae", ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri . Ia berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya , ia tatap anjing kecil lucu yang tidur di atas kasurnya .

Ia dudukan dirinya di atas kasurnya , ia tersenyum . Padahal ia cuma ingin memberitahukan bahwa anjingnya yang berada jauh di Paris sudah sudah kembali ke pelukannya .

Kibum menolehkan wajahnya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Kibum berdiri , dapat ia lihat Donghae tengah berpeluh keringat . Nafasnya terengah-engah ia pun memegangi dadanya . Mungkin, ia terlalu lelah berlari . Wajar saja , jarak yang ia tempuh dari Cafenya dengan apartementnya tidaklah dekat dan cenderung cukup jauh .

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya , namun baru satu langkah tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang . Donghae memeluk tubuh Kibum sangat erat , seakan takut untuk kehilangan Kibum .

"Kau kenapa Hae?",Tanya Kibum heran , ia mengusap lembut punggung Donghae . Yah , Donghae tengah menangis didalam pelukan hangat Kibum .

"Hae , kau kenapa?",Tanya Kibum sekali lagi karna Donghae sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanya .

Kibum hanya pasrah , jadi yang ia lakukan hanya terus mengusap lembut punggung Donghae . Walau didalam hatinya ia terus bertanya – tanya .

Ada apa dengan Donghae ?

Mungkinkah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengannya ?

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu,

Sudah tak terdengar lagi tangisan dari Donghae , mungkin hanya gumaman yang terdengar seperti gerutu kecil keluar dari mulut Donghae .

"Ayolah, mianhaeyo eoh",ucap Kibum untuk kesekian kalinya . Donghae membuang wajahnya , tanpa mengehentikan usapan lembut di anjing kesayangan Kibum, yang bernama sama dengan Donghae , Donghae .

Kibum tersenyum kecil melihatnya . Hatinya terasa begitu lega, Donghae masih peduli dengannya walau Donghae sudah bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya .

"Aku khawatir !Kau tahu!", ucap Donghae kesal . Kibum tersenyum , sambil mendekatkan diri ke arah Donghae .

"Hae ", Donghae menolehkan wajahnya saat ia merakan Kibum menyentuh pundaknya . Mata Donghae membulat lucu melihat Kibum begitu dekat dengannya .

Kibum tersenyum ," kau sangat manis saat cemberut seperti itu", ucap Kibum sambil mencubit gemas hidung mancung Donghae .

Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya lucu,"kau menghina ku eoh !", teriak Donghae .

Kibum menaikan satu alisnya, " maksudnya ?", tanya Kibum tak mengerti dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Kibum .

Donghae menyipitkan matanya , " kenapa kau memberikan nama Donghae terhadap anjingmu ini eoh?",tanya Donghae , " kau anggap aku ini anjing eoh? ", lanjutnya . Ia pun mengangkat anjing Kibum-Donghae kehadapan wajah Kibum .

Kibum tertawa," Ne, kau seperti anjing ", ucap Kibum yang mendapat hadiah jitakan di kepalanya yang jenius oleh tangan Donghae .

"Kau menyebalkan!", Donghae memutar arah duduknya jadi membelakangi Kibum . Jika dilihat seperti ini, mereka seperti pasangan kekasih atau mungkin pasangan suami istri yang tengah berkelahi .

Kibum tersenyum , betapa lucunya tingkah Donghae saat ini . Lagi-lagi ia berpikir , andai saja cinta pertama Donghae adalah dirinya , pasti hidupnya akan terasa lengkap .

Kibum menatap punggung Donghae dalam , " Kau pernah bertanyakan kenapa aku pergi meninggalkan Paris?",Donghae mengangguk mendengarnya . Sepertinya ia tak benar-benar marah . Kalau ia marah buat apa ia masih berada didalam apartemen Kibum kan ?

"Aku bosan jika harus terus menunggunya disana ", Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya .

"Nugu?", tanya Donghae penasaran . Mungkinkah itu kekasih Kibum ?, pikirnya .

"Cinta pertamaku , yah , cinta pertamaku", Kibum menarik nafas dalam sambil menatap anjing yang berada di dalam dekapan tangan Donghae .

"Aku bosan jika terus dan terus menunggunya disana , tanpa berbuat apapun . Maka dari itulah aku memberi nama anjingku dengan nama Donghae , karna nama cinta pertamaku itu bernama sama denganmu, Donghae , agar aku merasa bahwa dia selalu berada disisiku ,walau sebenarnya aku tak tahu ia dimana saat ini", jelas Kibum panjang lebar . Donghae mengangguk pelan . Namun ia berusaha tak menangis saat ini , ia sedih dengan ucapan Kibum . Dapat ia simpulkan bahwa Kibum sangat merindukan sosok Donghae itu, yah , seperti dirinya dulu . Sekarang ia bisa merasakan apa yang pernah dirasakan Kibum saat dirinya selalu saja membahas tentang kisah cinta pertamanya .

"Apa kau masih akan terus menunggunya sampai saat ini?", sontak pertanyaan Donghae membuat Kibum menatapnya heran . Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum , " Jika ia pasti akan datang, aku akan terus menunggunya",jawab Kibum sederhana .

"Yah, bagaimana kau tahu dia akan datang ?",tanya Donghae lagi .

"Entahlah",jawab Kibum singkat .

'_tapi aku rasa aku tak perlu menunggunya, karna ada seseorang yang lebih nyata daripada cinta pertamaku '_

Donghae menatap Kibum kesal lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghaae-anjing yang tengah tertidur pulas dipahanya . Ia usap lembut kepala anjing tersebut dengan sayang , seakan memberi kehangatan di suasana dingin ini .

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yesung Hyung?",tanya Kibum hati-hati . Namun didalam hatinya ia tengah berdo'a bahwa jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Donghae tak akan membuatnya sedih dan terluka .

Donghae menatapa langit-langit kamar Kibum, lalu menurunkan arah pandangannya tepat pada mata Kibum yang bewarna coklat gelap .

" Seperti itu saja ", jawab Donghae pelan dan terdengar seperti gumaman . Ia seakan enggan untuk membahas lebih lanjut masalah itu .

"A-pa kalian sud-"

"oh, aniya Kibumi, belum sampai ke arah situ", potong Donghae cepat karna ia tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan leh Kibum . Dan dia juga takut kalau Kibum berpikiran macam-macam . Kenapa? Bukankah ia sangat merindukan cinta pertamanya ?

Kibum bernafas lega, sambil mengelus dadanya ,_' Syukurlah '_

"Aiggoo, aku lupa", Donghae berdiri , membuat Kibum memundurkan duduknya .

"Wae Hae?",tanya Kibum . Ia melihat Donghae menepuk pelan dahinya .

"Aku ada janji dengan Hyungie, ahh aku bisa terlambat ", Donghae melompat untuk turun dari tempat tidur . Namun sial, saat kakinya berpijak dengan lantai ia terpeleset hingga jatuh .

"Awww"

"Kau tak apa Hae?", tanya Kibum sambil berusaha membantu Donghae untuk berdiri .

" Tak apa Kibumiie", Donghae berusaha menahan kakinya yang terasa sakit . Kibum memaksanya untuk duduk, namun Donghae bersikeras untuk berjalan .

"Biar ku antar", tawar Kibum yang digelengkan oleh Donghae .

"Tak usah Bumiie, aku bisa sendiri , lagi pula hanya di dekat sini saja ", ujar Donghae lalu berlari dengan susah payah .

Kibum tertegun melihatnya , ia ingin memaksa Donghae untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya , namun niatnya ia urungkan . Dia bukan siapa-siapa Donghae bukan ?

"gguukk, gguukk", Kibum menolehkan wajahnya kea rah bawah, melihat anjingnya mengusap-usap kepalanya pada kaki Kibum. Kibum menyipitkan matanya , ia segera berjongkok untuk mengambil sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya .

" Lee Donghae ", gumamnya pelan . Seketika tubuhnya menegang , ia remas kalung yang ia temukan didekat kakinya dengan sangat kuat .

"J-jadi selama ini , cinta pertamaku adalah dia , dan berarti kalung ini dan juga cinta pertamanya ", ucapnya tak percaya .

"ahh sial", gumamnya .

Kibum teringat akan perkataan yang pernah diucapkan beberapa hari lalu . Yah, kenapa dia bisa jatuh hati dengan sosok Yesung ? Jawabannya cukup simple, karna Yesung telah menemukan kalungnya , dia menganggap bahwa kalung itu adalah hatinya .

Kibum berlari keluar apartementnya , sebelumnya ia mengambil jaket di kursi .

Dunia tak seluas yang dibayangkan . Lihat saja, ternyata cinta pertama Kibum adalah Lee Donghae . Lee Donghae yang sangat ia kenal selama dua bulan ini . Lee Donghae yang membuatnya jatuh cinta bukan karna Donghae adalah cinta pertamanya , melainkan Donghae yang bisa membuat harinya terasa indah .

Namun yang jadi masalahnya , sempatkah Kibum mengatakannya ?

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yesung sudah berdiri cukup lama , menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang sudah lama ia suka . Hingga sebuah teriakan membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya .

Ia tersenyum saat sosok itu menghampirinya , " Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?",tanya Donghae bergetar . Yah, udara saat ini sangat dingin , berada dibawah -3' celcius .

Yesung mengusap lengan Donghae yang terbalut oleh jaket tebal , " Tak apa , aku juga baru saja ", ucap Yesung bohong . Padahal ia sudah menunggu hampir satu jam lebih . Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu jam 8, ternyata Donghae datang satu jam kemudian .

"Mianhaeyo Hyungie", sesal Donghae . Ia tahu kalau Yesung tengah berbohong sekarang . Lihat saja, tangan dan wajah Yesung sudah hampir membiru karna kedinginan .

Yesung mnegacak topi wol yang dikenakan Donghae , " Tak apa, kajja kita ke atas", ajak Yesung yang dianggukan oleh Donghae .

Mereka pun berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan dengan sangat erat . Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat hatinya benar-benar tak tenang saat ini .

Yesung pun ikut berhenti , lalu memandang Donghae yang sepertinya terlihat kebingungan saat ini .

"Waeyo Hae?",tanya Yesung khawatir saat melihat raut wajah gugup dari Donghae .

"Kalungku hilang Hyungie, hilang", ucap Donghae panic sambil terus mencari-cari kalungnya didalam jaket tebalnya .

Yesung bingung harus berbuat apa , jadi dia hanya diam .

"Aku harus mencarinya , yah , aku harus mencarinya",gumam Donghae berulang-ulang .

Yesung menarik lengan tangan Donghae untuk memaksanya diam , "Tenanglah , bukankah itu hanya kalung? Nanti akan ku belikan ", ujar Yesung sedikit terdengar seperti paksaan .

Mata Donghae berair , ia menatap Yesung tajam ," kau bilang itu hanya kalung ? ya , itu hanya sebuah kalung , tapi asal kau tahu Hyungie, kalung itu hadiah almarhum Eommaku , dan kalung itu adalah hasil karyanya !"

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya , melangkah jauh meninggalkan Yesung yang sepertinya tengah menyesali apa yang baru saja ia katakan .

Donghae berlari menyelusuri jalan yang ia lewati , " Di mana ya?", gumam Donghae pelan saat ia sama sekali tak menemukan kalungnya .

Air matanya terus saja mengalir , beriringan dengan salju yang semakin banyaknya turun .

Donghae mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang terdapat dipinggir jalan , " Eomma, kalungku hilang lagi untuk kedua kalinya , yang pertama ditemukan oleh cinta pertamaku namun apa kali ini akan ditemukan lagi olehnya ?", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, " itu tak mungkin , dia saja tak peduli dengan kalung itu , hhiikkss, Eomma ", Donghae menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya .

Dia merasa bahwa Yesungnya yang pernah ia kenal , Yesung si ' pahlawan bertopeng ' telah berubah .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum terus saja berlari , wajahnya terlihat gembira saat sosok yang ia cari terlihat oleh panca penglihatannya .

"Akhirnya ", gumamnya pelan .

Dia pun memanggil sosok itu dari kejauhan , " HAEEEE ", teriaknya .

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar sayup-sayup namanya diserukan .

Donghae mengahpus air matanya , ia beridir melihat sosok itu tengah berlari menyeberangi jalan dengan tergesa-gesa .

"HAEEEE ", teriaknya lagi . Mungkin , mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya , hingga dia hanya bisa menyebutkan nama itu .

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain , tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya terasa bergetar hebat .

"BUMIIIE JANGAN KESINI , BUMMIIIEEEEE ", Donghae melambai-lambaikan tangannya meminta Kibum untuk berhenti . Namun karna keadaan yang cukup ramai dan jarak yang terlalu jauh , Kibum tak mendengar apa yang di teriakan oleh Donghae .

'_Semuanya akan jelas malam ini Hae '_

Kibum terus saja berlari , tanpa melihat isi jalan yang cukup padat . Hingga ,

.

.

BRRAAAAAAAAKKKKK

.

" BUMIIIIEEEEEEEEE "

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hahahah, author suka sekali bikin adegan-adegan yang berbau kecelakaan , biasa korban drama ,,**

**Oh iya , gomawoyo untuk para readers yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini dan juga telah bersedia meninggalkan jejak ( review ).**

**Ok, please di review, follow , n fave ..**

**Balasan review :**

**Arum Junie : Org Banjarmasin , kalau kamu ? hm, katanya sih buat acara Barefoot Friends bersama artis lainnya …. Donghae sadr ada yang aneh dri Yesungnya .. hm, bacalah sampai chap akhir **

**Cutefish : Belum diconfirm juga , dia dtng dgn Kim Hyun Joong, dll .. nih sudah lanjutt ..**

**Haelfishy : Ribet yah jalan cinta Kihae ? kkk~ bum : kan lo yang buat thor , author :#cengengesan**

**Lee bummebum : yah , mungkin ini akan KIHAE ….. Nih sudah lanjutt .. mau Kibumppa ? wahh, langkahin dulu mayat Heechul(?) lho kok ? o.o**

**nnaglow : ya, Donghae hanya tunggal(?) . Bum : emang apa urusannya ama elo eoh?**

**Gigia : hhmm, lihat di end chap yah …**

**Dew : nah ,, di end chap ada tuh pnjlasannya ,, kkk~**

**3240Kkb : Aku tak rela , aku kan Ki- , hhheheh , ambilah Kibum dan kuncilah dikmrmu , aku kan EUNHAE SHIPPER #gk ada yang nanya !**

**Yulika : Yah, semanis Hae .. setuju?**

**Shetea : semoga saja, berdo'a eoh ..**

**.**

**. Akhir kata Author mengucapkan terimaksih … gamsahamnida .. V**


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : WINTER IN SEOUL chapter 8

Cast : Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Lee Sungmin

Lee Teuk

Main PAIR : KIHAE slight!Yehae

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad, hurt

Rated : K-T

Sumarry : Mereka pertama kali bertemu awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama dua bulan bersama mereka menjalani hubungan yang sangat dekat, dan perasaan mulai terlihat. Namun segalanya berubah, kala salah satu dari mereka bangun , dan lupa akan segala sesuatu pada 2 bulan terakhir termasuk seseorang yang telah menemani harinya dan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya .

.

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain , tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya terasa bergetar hebat ._

_"BUMIIIE JANGAN KESINI , BUMMIIIEEEEE ", Donghae melambai-lambaikan tangannya meminta Kibum untuk berhenti . Namun karna keadaan yang cukup ramai dan jarak yang terlalu jauh , Kibum tak mendengar apa yang di teriakan oleh Donghae ._

_'__Semuanya akan jelas malam ini Hae '_

_Kibum terus saja berlari , tanpa melihat isi jalan yang cukup padat . Hingga ,_

_._

_._

_BRRAAAAAAAAKKKKK_

_._

_" BUMIIIIEEEEEEEEE__ "_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Diruangan serba putih , terlihat sesosok namja manis tengah tertidur pulas tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada sosok namja tampan yang tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit .

Lampu penerangan di kamar itu cukup terang . Donghae tertidur, mungkin karena dirinya kelelahan , terlalu kelelahan malah . Dengan sekuat tenaganya dia menggendong tubuh Kibum di punggungnya , kesusahan memang ? Namun dia harus melakukannya , dia khawatir akan keselamatan Kibum . Hingga akhirnya ada sebuah taxi yang membiarkan Donghae membawa Kibum sampai ke rumah sakit .

Tak henti-hentinya Donghae menangis . Seakan takut , suatu hal buruk terjadi pada Kibum .

"Bumiie ", igau Donghae pelan .

Kibum membuka matanya , terasa berat . Tubuhnya pun terasa sakit untuk digerakkan . Dia memegangi kepalanya , saat kepalanya terasa nyeri dibagian itu .

Dia menolehkan kepalanya , saat ia merasakan ada seseorang yang begitu kuatnya menggenggam erat tangan kanannya .

"Auuhhh", ringisnya saat ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya , untuk mengusap rambut namja itu .

"Nugu?",tanyanya saat ia sudah melihat namja itu , walau tidak sepenuhnya . Lalu ia alihkan matanya ke atas langit-langit kamarnya .

"Aku dimana ?Terakhir ku ingat aku sedang duduk dekat Eiffel Tower , kenapa aku disini ?", Kibum bingung dengan apa yang sekarang dialaminya .

"Arrggghh", Kibum memegangi kepalanya , saat ia berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang tengah terjadi dengannya saat ini . Akhirnya , ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya ,siapa tahu saja dengan begitu rasa sakit akan hilang dan mungkin saja ingatannya akan segera kembali .

.

.

.

"Hmmhh", Donghae membuka matanya perlahan . Wajahnya terlihat sedih dengan apa yang ia lihat . Kibum terbaring tak berdaya diranjang , dengan perban yang melilit kepalanya dan beberapa luka ditangan dan wajah Kibum .

"Bumiie, hhiikksss, bumiiee", Donghae menangis sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya . Air matanya terus saja mengalir , dia takut , dia takut kalau Kibum kenapa-kenapa .

Donghae menghapus air matanya , saat ada seseorang suster masuk . Suster itu tersenyum ramah .

"Apa pasien sudah ada bangun ?",tanya Suster itu ramah.

Donghae menggeleng, karena memang setahu dia Kibum belum ada bangun .

"Tidak ada Suster , tidak ada", Donghae bergumam lirih , membuat suster itu tersenyum lagi . Dia tahu , kalau namja manis dihadapannya ini terus saja menangis, hingga matanya sembab .

Donghae merogoh saku celananya saat ia mendengar ponselnya berdering , "Yoeboseyo Min Hyung", sapa Donghae kepada Sungmin diseberang telpon sana .

"Hmh, tapi Bummie masuk rumah sakit Hyung , aku-"

"Hmh, baiklah "

"Suster, bisakah aku minta tolong ?",tanya Donghae dengan wajah sedih dan penuh pengharapannya . Suster itu mengangguk .

"Tolong jaga Bumiie dengan baik , aku ada urusan , mohon bantuannya ", Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya 90' , membuat Suster itu tertawa kecil .

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama hm", Suster itu berucap dengan sedikit menggoda Donghae yang sepertinya tak paham .

"Tenang Noona , aku akan segera kembali ", balas Donghae dengan diiringi dengan senyum childishnya .

"Aku pergi dulu ya Bumiie , aku merindukanmu ", Donghae mengecup sekilas dahi Kibum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan .

"hah, apa yang telah ku katakan? Aku merindukannya ?",tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri . Donghaepun menepuk pelan pipinya , "ahhh, aku rasa pipiku memerah ", gumamnya pelan .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya saat nama Yesung terlintas dipikirannya . Entah kenapa dia merasa , aneh , bila bersama dengan Yesung . Perasaan rindu yang begitu besar , rasa cinta dan rasa sayang yang ia simpan bertahun-tahun seakan hilang begitu saja saat Yesung muncul dihadapannya . Seharusnya , perasaan itu semakin bertambah bukan , kenapa malah sebaliknya ? Entahlah .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae berlari dengan cepatnya menuju café milik dirinya dan juga Hyungnya . Salju semakin deras turun , sehingga membuat tubuh Donghae menggigil . Untung saja , sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke café , dia memilih untuk pulang ke apartemennya , mandi dan berganti baju .

"Hyung , ada apa ?", tanya Donghae saat melihat Sungmin kewalahan mengangkat kerdus-kerdus didepan cafenya .

Sungmin tersenyum , "Ahhh, akhirnya kau datang juga , tolong angkatkan ini ke dalam ", Donghae mengangguk lalu mengangkat beberapa kerdus kosong ke dalam cafenya .

Cafenya masih tutup, kerena ini masih pagi . Biasanya café nya akan buka jam 9 pagi, sedangkan ini masih jam 7 pagi .

"Bagaiaman keadaan Kibum ?", pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sungmin membuat Donghae menghentikan aktivitasnya mencuci gelas-gelas yang bertumpuk .

Wajah Donghae seketika menjadi sedih kembali , matanya memerah , "A-aku tak tahu Hyung, dia belum sadar , tapi kata Dokter , keadaan Bumiie baik-baik saja ", Donghae melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda .

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat Donghae dengan kasar menghapus air matanya yang bergulir membasahi pipi mulusnya . Sungmin menghampiri Donghae , lalu menepuk pelan pundaknya , membuat Donghae mengangkat wajahnya .

"Bukankah Dokter mengatakan keadaan Kibum baik-baik saja , kenapa kau menangis ?", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , tak setuju dengan pernyataan Sungmin yang menyebutkan kalau dirinya menangis .

Bukankah itu benar ?

"Aku tak menangis Hyung, ak-", Donghae menggantung perkataanya saat tak ditemukan alasan yang tepat untuk bisa mengelak pernyataan Sungmin .

Sungmin tersenyum , bahkan sampai tertawa , "Kau menyukainya kan ?", Donghae mengerutkan keningnya .

"Maksudmu apa Hyung ?", Donghae menundukkan kepalanya saat Sungmin menatap matanya dengan tajam . Seakan takut, kalau Sungmin bisa membaca pikirannya .

"Kau belum sadar atau pura-pura tak mengakuinya hm ?"Donghae berjalan menjauh , mengambil segelas air putih . Entah kenapa tenggorokannya jadi sakit dan terasa kering .

"Benarkan ?", tanya Sungmin saat Donghae kembali menghampirinya .

"Benar apanya Hyung ?", Donghae balik bertanya dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang susah diartikan , hmh , ekspresi senang mungkin .

"Perasaanmu dengan Kibum ?", Donghae ingin membuka mulutnya , namun sedetik kemudian ia menutup mulutnya . Susah , untuk sekedar berkata , _' Iya , aku menyukainya ', _ .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "ahh, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit Hyung ", Sungmin mengangguk menanggapinya , "Oh iya , apa Teuki Hyung datang ?", Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya .

"Tak tahu ", jawabnya singkat dan berjalan ke arah dapur .

Donghae tersenyum , perkataan Sungmin masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya , _' Kau belum sadar atau pura-pura tak mengakuinya ?'_

Apa Donghae mulai jatuh cinta atau mungkin mulai sadar kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju Rumah sakit . Dia berjalan cukup santai , seakan menikmati terpaan salju yang mengenai kulit wajahnya . Ia membenarkan topinya dan memilih duduk di bangku pinggir jalan . Donghae memperhatikan jalanan , cukup sepi . Hanya satu atau dua orang yang berjalan melewatinya .

Donghae tersenyum , saat melihat sebuah pohon cemara yang dihias begitu indahnya . Yah, sebentar lagi Hari Natal akan tiba . Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , menatap ribuan salju yang turun membasahi wajahnya . Ia memejamkan matanya . Mengingat satu kalimat atau mungkin lebih tepat satu pertanyaan yang pernah diucapkan Kibum .

'_Apa kita akan pergi kencan pada malam Natal ?'_

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , "Benar-benar hilang ", gumamnya saat ia melihat untuk kesekian kalinya , tak ada kalungnya yang tergantung dengan indah di leher jenjangnya .

Donghae merogoh saku jaket tebalnya . Ia buka beberapa pesan singkat yang belum sempat ia baca tadi malam .

"Hyungie", gumamnya saat membaca beberapa pesan yang dikirim oleh Yesung untuknya.

Donghae tersenyum , saat membaca beberapa pesan Yesung dengan isi yang sama ," Aku sudah memaafkanmu Hyung", Donghae terus menggulirkan tombolnya kea rah bawah .

Hingga matanya menyipit , "Bumiie", ia membuka pesan yang dikirimkan Kibum untuknya .

Matanya membulat , ia menggenggam erat ponselnya . Dadanya terasa sesak, karena begitu cepatnya jantungnya berdetak .

Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berlari menuju Rumah Sakit . Pikirannya hanya satu saat ini, Kibum!

**From : Bumiiie Ice Prince**

**Berhentilah memikirkan Yesung Hyung , dan mulailah melihatku .**

Apa maksudnya itu ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum berusaha untuk membuka matanya , susah . Setelah susah payah , akhirnya ia bisa juga membuka matanya. Ia menyipitkan matanya , saat seorang suster membuka gorden kamarnya .

"Kau sudah bangun hm?", tanya Suster itu , membuat Kibum sedikit mengerutkan keningnya .

"Kau berbicara bahasa korea ? Kau orang korea hm ?", Suster itu berjalan mendekati Kibum . Kibum menatap suster itu heran , " Kau orang korea kan ?", Kibum memastikan sekali lagi .

Suster itu tersenyum , " Aku memang orang korea , dan memang harus bukan di Negara kita sendiri kita menggunakan bahasa korea ?", Kibum mengerutkan dahinya , ia pun lebih menatap tajam Suster itu .

"Maksudmu apa ? bukankah ini di Paris ?", Suster itu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kibum .

Suster itu tersenyum , namun saat Kibum ingin bertanya lebih lanjut , suster itu berlari keluar .

"Dokter , Dokter ", teriaknya .

Kibum mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya , lalu berjala kea rah jendela kamarnya .

"Astaga , ini kan Seoul , apa yang terjadi denganku ?",tanyanya saat melihat dengan jelas Seoul Tower .

"Kibum-ssi ", Kibum berbalik mendengar seseorang menyapa namanya .

Kibum menatap Dokter itu , "Dokter , apa yang terjadi dengan saya ?", Dokter itu berdehem kecil .

"Akibat tabrakan itu, kepalamu terbentur cukup keras dengan badan mobil , hmh, anda mengalami amnesia paralel ", Kibum megerutkan keningnya .

"Paralel?"

"Yah, anda tak ingat segala sesuatu apapun dua bulan terakhir ini , ahh, tapi tenang saja, pasti ingatanmu akan segera kembali, namun tak tahu kapan, mianhae, saya masih ada urusan ", Dokter itu tersenyum kecil , dan berjalan meninggalkan Kibum yang masih berdiri diam , masih memikirkan perkataan Dokter tersebut .

"Amnesia ? hah , amnesia ?", Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah luar jendela . Dia menutup matanya .

"Semoga saja , tak ada yang penting dengan apa yang tak ku ingat selama dua bulan ini", Kibum bergumam , walau jauh didalam hatinya ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang tidak diingatya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae berjalan menuju kamar rawat Kibum , namun langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya bertemu dengan Yesung . Donghae tersenyum , dan berjalan menghampiri Yesung berdiri di depan ruang salah satu pasien .

"Hyungie", sapa Donghae ramah , Yesung langsung berbalik .

"Dongie ", ucapnya kaget dan langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae . Donghae tersenyum , sambil mengusap lembut punggung Yesung .

"Miahaeyo dengan ucapan ku tadi malam hm ", Donghae mengangguk , " Sudah Hyungie , tak apa , aku sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau melakukan kesalahan ", Yesung tersenyum .

"Oh iya , kau sedang apa ?",tanya Yesung heran , melihat Donghae yang tiba-tiba datang ke Rumah Sakit , "Apa kau sakit eoh ?", Donghae menggeleng kepalanya .

"Aniya Hyungie , aku ingin menjenguk Bumiie , tadi malam dia kecelakaan dan belum sadar hingga saat ini", Dapat Yesung lihat dengan jelas . Sorot mata Donghae menunjukkan suatu kesedihan dan kekhawatiran yang mendalam . Hati Yesung terasa panas, cemburu .

Bukankah Kibum adalah sahabatnya ?

Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya , "Mianhae Hyungie , aku harus menemui Bumiie", Donghae melangkahkan kakinya , namun langkahnya terhenti , saat lengannya di tahan begitu kuat oleh tangan Yesung .

"Aku ikut", Donghae tersenyum dan mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi bersama ke ruang rawat Kibum .

.

.

.

Saat pintu kamar terbuka, betapa kagetnya Donghae . Matanya membulat dengan mulut menganga . Dia menggelengkan kepalanya , " Dimana Bumiie , dimana dia Hyungiie ", Donghae berlari mendekati ranjang tempat Kibum sebelumnya .

Wajahnya terlihat panic , gugup dan juga pucat , " Hyungie, lakukan sesuatu , dimana Bumiie ", Donghae mulai menangis . Entah kenapa saat ini dirinya seakan takut untuk kehilangan Kibum .

Yesung menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya, "Tenang Dongie , tenang ", Donghae menangis di dalam pelukan hangat Yesung .

Tak selang lama , seorang suster masuk . Suster itu tersenyum , " Dokter Kim ", sapanya ramah .

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya , "Suster Noona, bukankah saya meminta anda untuk menjaganya , kenapa sekarang ia tak ada ?"ujar Donghae dengan air mata yang terus saja mengalir .

Suster itu sedikit terkejut mendengarnya , namun kemudian ia tersenyum , "Dia memaksa untuk pulang , dan dia juga mengucapkan terimakasih untukmu ", Donghae seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya .

Kibum memilih pulang tanpa memberitahunya ? Dan hanya meninggalkan kata terimakasih ?

Donghae menghentikan kakinya kesal, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar , mengindahkan panggilan Yesung untuk memintanya berhenti .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

Kibum terus saja melangkahkan kakinya . Dengan diiringi rintikan salju yang semakin menebal , menutupi rambutnya yang tak bertopi .

"Musim salju yah ", gumam Kibum sambil memperhatikan tumpukan salju ditangannya .

Perban dikepalanya pun sudah dilepas , lebih tepatnya dirinya lah yang meminta untuk dilepas . Padahal juga, dirinya belum di izinkan pulang . Namun ia tetap memaksa untuk segera pulang .

Yah , pulang . Entah pulang kemana maksudnya . Dia sama sekali tak ingat , apa ia punya rumah atau menyewa rumah selama di Seoul ini .

"Ahh, Zhoumi Hyung, ne ", Kibum memejamkan matanya , mencoba mengingat dimana rumah Zhoumi, sepupunya . Seingatnya dulu, Zhoumi tinggal di Seoul .

"Semoga saja masih disana ", Kibumpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman Zhoumi . Sebelumnya , ia pergi ke gallery ponsel, untuk memperbaiki ponselnya yang sama sekali tak mau menyala .

.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya , entah kenapa, ada yang hilang dalam hatinya . Tentu saja bukan ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae berlari menuju apartemen Kibum . Peluh keringat membasahi wajahnya yang manis . Dia langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen Kibum . Menelusuri setiap ruangan dalam kamar itu .

"aaarrrgghhh , kemana KAU KIBUM !", teriak Donghae kesal . Dia tak menemukan Kibum dimana pun . Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Kibum . Ia tekuk lkakinya , dan ia tarik ke dalam dekapannya .

Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya didalam lututnya . Bahunya naik turun , mengikuti isakan yang terdengar keluar .

"hhiikkksss, Bumiiie, kau dimana , hhiikkkss,Bumiiie ", Donghae terus saja menangis . Kenapa hatinya terasa hampa saat Kibum tak bersama dirinya .

Donghae merasa bahwa ada yang kurang dalam dirinya . Kibum tak ada disisinya , ia butuh Kibum saat ini . Ia khawatir dengan keadaan Kibum . Ia takut , takut , kalau Kibum pergi meninggalkannya .

"HHiikkks , hhiiikkssss "

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore . Donghae tertidur pulas diranjang milik Kibum . Matanya sembab, mungkin dia terlalu menangis . Dia menggerakan tangannya, perlahan matanya yang kecil itu terbuka . Dia mnegerjapkan matanya beberapa kali , hingga ia menyadari bahwa ia berada didalam kamar milik Kibum .

"Bummiiee", lirihnya dengan air mata yang turun membasahi pipi mulusnya yang untuk kesekian kalinya .

Dia mengeluarkan ponsel didalam jaketnya , "Masih tak bisa dihubungi , apa yang terjadi denganmu Bumiie ?", Donghae menutup ponselnya , dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam jaketnya .

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar . Wajahnya terlihat sedih , dan terluka . Bisa dibayangkan bukan , saat kita mulai menyadari perasaan itu , ternyata orang yang kita sukai tak ada ? Atau lebih tepatnya menghilang !

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Terlihat dua namja tengah mengobrol di ruang tengah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah . Salah satu namja itu tengah memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya .

"Ada apa Hyung ?", tanya Kibum , saat merasa dirinya begitu diperhatikan oleh Zhoumi dengan sangat intens .

Zhoumi tersenyum , " Kau amnesia ?", tanya Zhoumi yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya . Kibum menghela nafasnya , "Sudah ku bilang berapa kali Hyung , aku amnesia , dan itu sungguh membuatku pusing ", Kibumpun menyandarkan punggungnya disofa .

Zhoumi menyesap kopi yang ia buat , " Lalu kenapa kau masih mengingatku ?", tanya Zhoumi sambil menaruh gelas yang berisi kopi di meja .

Kibum memegang kepalanya , sakit , ia merasakan sakit di bagian kepalanya .

"Aku hanya melupakan ingatanku selama dua bulan terakhir , dan terakhir kali ku ingat aku sedang duduk di dekat Eiffel Tower , mencari objek yang bisa untuk ku foto ", Zhoumi mengangguk menanggapinya .

"Oh iya , apa kau tahu aku tinggal dimana ?",tanya Kibum yang membuat Zhoumi mengerutkan keningnya .

Zhoumi menggeleng , "Ahh, kau tidak pernah memberitahunya , kau hanya menelpon ku dua kali saat kau berada di Seoul, dan ini kali pertama kau ke sini ", Kibum seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Zhoumi .

Jadi selama hampir dua bulan terakhir dirinya dimana ? Adakah sesuatu yang penting dan beharga sehingga ia tak mengunjungi sepupunya sendiri . Kibum mengangguk saat sebuah ingatannya terlintas . Niat awalanya dirinya datang ke Seoul adalah untuk mencari cinta pertamanya , atau mungkin ingin melupakan cinta pertamanya . Karena ia sudah letih dan bosan , karena cinta pertama yang ia tunggu bertahun-tahun tak juga ditemuinya .

Tahukah kalau dirimu sudah menemukannya Kibum !

"Hmh, oh iya Hyung , kau berkata aku dua kali menelponmu , apa yang ku bicarakan ?", Zhoumi seakan ingat dengan apa yang ingin dia katakan .

Dia mengehirup udara dalam, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan . Kibum tersenyum tipis melihatnya . Zhoumi tak berubah pikirnya . Tetap tampan dan bertambah tinggi .

" Hmh, aku ingat , pertama kali kau menelponku , kau baru saja tiba di Seoul, hmh, tepat pada salju pertama kali turun , saat itu kau menelponku pada malam hari ", Zhoumi memijit pelipisnya , mencoba mengingat-ingat percakapan dirinya dengan Kibum hampir dua bulan yang lalu . Cukup lama !

"Lalu ?", tanya Kibum tak sabaran . Zhoumi memutar bola matanya malas , namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum .

"Kau menelponku disaat kau baru saja mengantarkan seorang namja ke apartemennya , yah, kau bilang waktu itu , kau dan namja itu bertetanggaan ", Kibum menaikan satu alisnya .

"Namja ? Mengantarkannya ? ke apartemennya , dan bersebelahan dengan apartemenku ?", Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya . Berarti dalam dua bulan terakhir ini, dirinya sudah berubah . Dia tak bisa dekat dengan orang lain , apalagi orang yang tak dikenalnya . Namun perkataan yang dilontarkan Zhoumi tentang dirinya membuatnya percaya namun heran . Betapa menariknya namja itu, sehingga Kibum si es bisa mencair di dekatnya ?

"Dan kedua kalinya kau menelpon , saat itu , hmh, dua minggu yang lalu aku rasa , kau bilang kau sedih , karena namja itu telah menemukan cinta pertamanya ", Kibum menaikan satu alisnya yang lain , hingga kini dua alisnya terangkat .

"Benarkah itu hyung ?aku sedih ?", tanyanya tak percaya . Sungguh , seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah merasakan sakit hati atau kecewa , apalagi berhubungan dengan namanya cinta .

Zhoumi mengangguk , " Ne , itu benar , aku saat itu berpikir, kau menelponku pasti dengan diiringi oleh air mata ", Kibum melempar buku yang berada disampingnya ke arah wajah Zhoumi .

"Jaga ucapanmu Hyung , aku tak mungkin melakukan itu ", cela Kibum pasti . Memang dirinya sudah ingat, hingga ia bisa menyangkal perkataan Zhoumi ?

"Oh iya , tadi malam , waktu aku terbangun , aku melihat seorang namja dengan wajah yang , yah, manis , tidur disampingku ", Zhoumi menggaruk tengkuk lehernya .

"Hmh, apa mungkin , dia adalah dia ?", Kibum menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan – jelaskan dengan benar - .

"Maksudku , dia yang dirumah sakit , dengan dia yang sering kau bicarakan ditelpon adalah orang yang sama , yah, aku rasa itu benar ", Kibum berpikir sejenak .

' _Iya , dia menangis sepanjang malam ,dia yang membawa dirimu ke sini , ahh, dia anak yang manis '_

"Hey kau mau kemana ?", tanya Zhoumi saat Kibum melangkahkan kakinya keluar , "Aku ingin mencarinya ", Zhoumipun berdiri lalu menahan pergerakan Kibum .

"Kau masih sakit, beristirahatlah dulu , dan oh iya , aku lupa , kau menelpon ku ternyata tiga kali ", Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya , menunggu Zhoumi melanjutkan ucapannya .

"Kau akan pergi ke acara Reunian Smp , hmh, lima hari lagi ", Kibum mengangguk , "Siapa tahu saja kau bisa menemukan ingatanmu disana ", lanjutnya lagi .

Kibum tersenyum , "Terimakasih, kau Hyungku yang baik ", Zhoumi memeluk tubuh Kibum .

"Kau selalu bilang seperti itu , kepadaku, Hyuk, dan juga Yesung ", Kibum tersenyum membenarkan . Dia selalu bilang, Zhoumi, Hyuk dan juga Yesung adalah Hyung yang baik yang pernah ia miliki . Karena memang , ia tak punya Hyung kandung untuk dibanggakan .

'_Oh iya , bagaimana kabar kalian , Yesung Hyung , Hyuk Hyung , jeongmal bogoshipoyo '_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hari ini, menghilang . Membuat hari-hari yang dijalani terasa , aneh , ada yang beda dan ia merasa kesal . Kibum sama sekali tak ada menemuinya , menelponnya atau sekedar mengirim pesan . Ponsel Kibumpun masih saja tak aktif . Entahlah, dia juga bingung dengan perasaanya .

Kini dirinya berada disebuah café miliknya , bersama Yesung yang duduk bersebarangan dengannya . Yesung tersenyum melihat wajah Donghae yang begitu lucu di matanya .

Donghae tersenyum , saat ia teringat waktu Kibum tersenyum begitu hangat kepadanya , memasakkan untuknya , meminjamkan kamar tidur Kibum untuknya saat Hyungnya pergi bersama Leeteuk , ciuman pertamanya , dan juga pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan Kibum untuknya .

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah sedih . Kibum menghilang dari hadapannya , dari sisinya dan dari hidupnya .

Yesung yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Donghae , menyentuh pelan tangan Donghae yang terkepal begitu kuatnya , "Dongie ", Donghae mengangkat wajahnya . Hingga kini mata mereka saling bertemu , Yesung tersenyum membuat Donghae juga ikut tersenyum .

"Besok kau ada kesibukan hm ?", tanya Yesung lembut , Donghae menggeleng .

"Memang ada apa Hyungie ?", Yesung tersenyum , sambil menggenggam erat tangan Donghae . Donghae merasa tangan Yesung begitu hangat , hingga membuat hatinya terasa terselimuti . Namun , genggaman erat yang dilakukan Kibum lebih dari ini, lebih hangat dan lebih , lebih , bisa membuat Donghae tertidur .

"Bisa temani aku ke reunian Smp ku ", Donghae mengangguk , "Tentu ", ucapnya ceria . Walau jauh didalam hatinya ia menangis . Ia sungguh merindukan Kibum . Sungguh .

' _Apa hari minggu ini kau ada kesibukan Hae ?'_

'_Tidak , ada apa Bumiie ?'_

'_Bisakah kau menemaniku ke acara reunian Smpku ?'_

'_Dengan senang hati Bumiie, tapi apa imbalanku ?'_

'_Kau boleh makan sepuasnya disana ?'_

'_Kau kira , aku rakus eoh ?'_

'_Hahahahaah '_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas , saat melihat adik tercintanya , Donghae , dari satu jam lalu masih berdiri didepan cermin lemarinya .

"Sudah Hae, sudah , kau mau melihat cermin itu pecah berkeping-keping", Donghae memajukan bibirnya . Lalu berbalik , menatap Sungmin dengan tajam .

"Kau selalu iri denganku Hyung ", Sungmin terkekeh mendengarnya .

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur Donghae , "Apa sudah ada kabar dari Kibum ?", tanya Sungmin hati-hati . Karena dia tahu, bila Donghae mendengar kata Kibum , matanya reflex menjadi merah .

"Belum Hyung ", gumam Donghae lirih dan menahan tangis .

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya , "Sudahlah , dia pasti akan menemuimu ", Donghae mengangguk , "Ne Hyung, aku yakin dia pasti akan menemuiku , pasti ", Donghae berujar yakin , Dia yakin , Kibum pasti akan datang menemuinya . Pasti !

"Cepat pergi sana , Yesung sudah menunggumu ", Donghae menggangguk , lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar .

"Apa kau akan buka café ?", Sungmin mengangguk , "Hmh, Teuki Hyung datang untuk membantu , sudah , pergi sana ", Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya .

"Ok, ok ", jawab Donghae singkat .

'_Mungkinkah kau datang ?'_

**Lee Suhae::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yesung terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya . Sosok namja dihadapannya benar-benar membuat hatinya berdegup sangat kencang .

"Sempurna ", gumamnya .

"Huh?", Yesung menggeleng , lalu tersenyum , "Kau sangat manis Dongie , manis ", Donghae tersenyum manis mendengar pujian itu . Namun , pujian itu , pujian yang dilontarkan Yesung , lebih berarti jika Kibum yang mengucapkannya !

Terbukti bukan ?

Padahal , pakaian yang dikenakan Donghae cukup sederhana , namun tak menghilangkan kesan manisnya .

Jaket tebal berbulu warna merah dengan motif kancing-kancing didepannya , lalu kemeja yang ia kenakan senada dengan warna jaketnya . Sarung tangan wol abu-abu bergambar boneka bunny – milik Sungmin - , celana merah , dan sepatu bewarna merah dengan line bewarna putih . Benar-benar kontras dengan cuaca yang sangat dingin .

Yesung tersenyum , "Kajja kita berangkat ", Donghae mengangguk . Lalu memasukkan diri dan duduk samping kemudi Yesung .

Yesung tersenyum , "Kau sungguh manis Dongie , hmh , Dongie ?", Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , saat Yesung memanggil namya , "Ada apa Hyungie ?", tanya Donghae lembut . Membuat Yesung seakan susah untuk melanjutkan ucapannya .

"Hmh, tak apa , oh iya , apa belum dapat kabar tentang Kibum ?", Yesung menyalakan mesin mobilnya .

Ia menolehkan wajahnya saat ia tak mendengar jawaban dari Donghae . Entah kenapa , hati Yesung terasa sakit melihat Donghae yang menundukkan wajahnya dengan meremas kedua tangannya sendiri .

"Hae, Yesung menyentuh pipi Donghae , membuat Donghae mengangkat wajahnya , " Taka pa Hyungie , taka pa ", jawabnya yang di iringi senyum manis yang dipaksakan .

"Ya sudah ", Yesung tersenyum , sebelum kembali pada perhatiannya ke jalan .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dia menyesap pelan minumannya, matanya memandang ke arah luar jendela. Salju mulai turun lagi. Dia terdiam sesaat memandangi salju yang terus berguguran jatuh dari atas langit.

Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

Hilang.

Ada yang Hilang.

Dia menyakini ada yang hilang dan memang ada yang hilang, tapi tak tahu apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu berarti untuknya atau tidak.

Dia menarik nafas nya dalam ,

Mungkin bukan sesuatu yang penting menurutnya .

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya , dia tersenyum kala ada orang yang menyapanya .

Di edarkan pandangannya memenuhi ruang aula yang begitu sesak karna banyaknya orang.

Dia menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya, dia tersenyum lagi. Namun senyumannya seakan pudar saat melihat seseorang yang berada disamping seseorang yang meyapanya tadi. Dia melihat orang itu tengah tertawa sambil mengambil sebuah minuman dimeja betaplak hijau yang ada dihadapannya.

Seseorang itu menoleh ke seberang ruangan, tepat ke arahnya .

Mata mereka saling bertatap.

Lama.

Waktu terasa berhenti berputar.

Dia menyakini bahwa dia tak mengenali orang itu . Tapi kenapa hatinya berkata lain.?

Hatinya bekata, bahwa dia sangat merindukan orang itu !

Dan bukankah orang itu , orang yang ia cari ?

.

.

.

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ahhh, akhirnya update juga nih ff ….**

**(buat Yesung oppa , kami menunggumu kembali , hwaiting :D )**

**Review , fave n follow please …. :D :D #tebar senyum siwon **

**nnaglow : Tidak ada , lagi pula cinta pertama kazu itu ya Keiko , bukannya Yuri , :P . ….**

** Kibum : Eh, Hae terpaksa dengan Siwon , karena aku memilih absen sementara waktu , ku jamin , dia akan menceraikan Siwon saat aku kembali, hahahaha#evillaugh**

**dew'yellow: wkwkwkwkw, nih sudah lanjut saengie , thks, thks ,#bungkubarengeunhae**

**Lee bummebum: Ahhh, nih sudah lanjut , keep writing !**

**Guest: o.o , mianhae kalau bumiie luka-luka di ff ini , kkk~**

** Jangan bungkus Hae ! dia milik Hyukiie !#digamparbum**

**dew'yellow: Brakkk ayo ? udah tahukan ? nih sudah lanjutt ….. gamsa , :O**

**Yulika: Kibum kecelakaan saeng, T_T , nih sudah lanjutt , thks ,**

**Shetea: oh, itu akan diceritakan pada chap akhir …. Tunggu saja hm ,,**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata , author mengucapkan gamsahamnida ….:D**


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : WINTER IN SEOUL chapter 9

Cast : Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Lee Sungmin

Lee Teuk

Kim Jongwoon/ Yesung

Zhou Mi

Main PAIR : KIHAE slight!Yehae,

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad, boy x boy ,

Rated : K-T

Sumarry : Mereka pertama kali bertemu awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama dua bulan bersama mereka menjalani hubungan yang sangat dekat, dan perasaan mulai terlihat. Namun segalanya berubah, kala salah satu dari mereka bangun , dan lupa akan segala sesuatu pada 2 bulan terakhir termasuk seseorang yang telah menemani harinya dan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya .

…

**Lee Suhae:::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya , _

_Dia menyesap pelan minumannya, matanya memandang ke arah luar jendela. Salju mulai turun lagi. Dia terdiam sesaat memandangi salju yang terus berguguran jatuh dari atas langit._

_Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya._

_Hilang._

_Ada yang Hilang._

_Dia menyakini ada yang hilang dan memang ada yang hilang, tapi tak tahu apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu berarti untuknya atau tidak._

_Dia menarik nafas nya dalam ,_

_Mungkin bukan sesuatu yang penting menurutnya ._

_Dia membalikkan tubuhnya , dia tersenyum kala ada orang yang menyapanya ._

_Di edarkan pandangannya memenuhi ruang aula yang begitu sesak karna banyaknya orang._

_Dia menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya, dia tersenyum lagi. Namun senyumannya seakan pudar saat melihat seseorang yang berada disamping seseorang yang meyapanya tadi. Dia melihat orang itu tengah tertawa sambil mengambil sebuah minuman dimeja betaplak hijau yang ada dihadapannya._

_Seseorang itu menoleh ke seberang ruangan, tepat ke arahnya ._

_Mata mereka saling bertatap._

_Lama._

_Waktu terasa berhenti berputar._

_Dia menyakini bahwa dia tak mengenali orang itu . Tapi kenapa hatinya berkata lain.?_

_Hatinya bekata, bahwa dia sangat merindukan orang itu !_

_Dan bukankah orang itu , orang yang ia cari ?_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae mematung seketika kala melihat sosok itu . Sosok yang ia cari beberapa hari ini . Sosok itu kini menatapnya dengan tanpa berkedip . Matanya memerah, tiba-tiba emosi melonjak saat ia menyadari satu hal .

Kenapa Kibum tak tersenyum ke arahnya ?

"Bumiiee", gumamnya pelan , namun cukup untuk membuat Yesung menoleh ke arahnya . Yesung mengikuti arah pandangan Donghae , dan jatuh tepat pada sosok namja tampan yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya .

Yesung tersenyum kala sosok itu berjalan menghampirinya , "Hyung , kapan kau kembali?", Yesung menaikan satu alisnya kala mendengar seruan Kibum .

Donghae menahan air matanya , apa maksudnya Kibum yang sama sekali tak menyapa dirinya .

"Maksudmu apa Kibum-ah , kembali dari mana ?", Kibum menggaruk kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut yang sangat tebal itu .

"Bukankah kau masih di Mokpo ? Yah, seingatku kau masih disana setelah kita lulus SMP ?",tanya Kibum heran namun lebih heran lagi Yesung dan Donghae yang mendengarnya .

Yesung tertawa kecil , "Kau lupa , aku sudah kembali beberapa minggu ini, dan kita sudah berjumpa sebelumnya ", Kibum mengerutkan keningnya , "Benarkah ?", tanyanya yang membuat Yesung tersenyum .

"Kibumii", Kibum menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Donghae yang sedari-tadi terus menatapnya . Kibum memperhatikan wajah manis Donghae , _'Wajah manis itu ', _Kibum memegangi kepalanya kala merasakan sakit dikepalanya .

Donghae langsung menahan tubuh Kibum yang hampir limbung , hal itu membuat Yesung yang menatapnya jadi tak suka .

"Sebaiknya akan ku ambilkan obat dimobilku", Yesung berlalu dan ucapannya pun harus terabaikan karena Donghae tengah sibuk membantu Kibum untuk duduk .

Yesung memejamkan matanya , "Ada hubungan apa kalian sebenarnya ", gumamnya pelan .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae menatap Kibum dengan tatapan sedihnya, lalu membuang wajahnya ke arah lain . Hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar penuturan Kibum sebelumnya .

"Kau kenapa ?",tanya Kibum mengalihkan perhatian Donghae dari sebuah kolam yang sudah berubah jadi kolam es . Ribuan salju jatuh membasahi jaket yang mereka kenakan .

Kini mereka berada di taman , tak jauh dari tempat aula yang dijadikan tempat reunian . Acara juga baru selesai beberapa menit yang lalu . Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan sebentar , menghibur diri mereka yang terasa begitu canggung .

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , membiarkan wajahnya diguguri rintikan salju dari atas langit .

Donghae menggeleng , "Aku tak apa ", jawabnya pelan dan terdengar seperti bisikan . Dia bohong , dia tengah terluka saat ini . Kecewa ? Sedih ? Tentu saja , Kibum lupa akan dirinya .

Kibum menundukkan wajahnya , "Mianhae",Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , setetes air matanya jatuh , "Untuk apa ?", Donghae menghapus air matanya , lalu berusaha menatap pohon cemara yang telah ditutupi oleh lapisan putih dan berbagai macam hiasan . Natal sebentar lagi bukan ?

Kibum memandang wajah Donghae , ada perasaan sedih dihatinya . Kenapa ? Ia juga tak tahu kenapa ? Melihat Donghae seperti itu ingin rasanya ia memeluknya dengan sangat erat . Tapi, apa hubungan dia dengan Donghaae ? Ia tak tahu atau lebih tepatnya ia tak ingat .

"Donghae", Donghae tersenyum mendengar namanya dilantunkan oleh Kibum . Cukup lama ia tak mendengar namanya diserukan oleh Kibum .

"Bagaimana kalau ingatanmu tidak akan kembali lagi ?", sontak pertanyaan Donghae membuat Kibum tersenyum kecil dibuatnya .

Bukankah Kibum sudah bilang kalau ingatannya akan kembali cepat atau lambat ?

Donghae diam menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Kibum . Donghae tersenyum saat melihat senyum hangat dari wajah Kibum . Senyum yang selalu ia rindukan . Senyum yang selalu membuatnya tenang .

"Tak masalah bagiku", seketika senyum diwajah Donghae menghilang , ia menaikan satu alisnya , "Maksudmu apa ?", Kibum membuang wajahnya kea rah lain . Kenapa tatapan Donghae membuat jantungnya beberapa detik tak berdetak .

Kibum seakan susah untuk menjelaskan apa maksud perkataanya . Tenggorokannya terasa dicekat , ia berdehem kecil , "Ingat atau tidak , aku rasa tak ada yang menarik sebelum aku hilang ingatan ", ucapnya sedikit ragu . Tak ada yang menarik ? Seriuskah Kibum mengatakan itu ?

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya , hatinya terasa panas hingga ia menangis saat ini juga . Melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada sosok yang begitu santainya mengucapkan beberapa kata yang membuat hati Donghae mencolos .

'_Lalu maksud pesan terakhirmu apa ?', _batinnya saat teringat pesan Kibum yang dikirimkan sebelum kejadian naas itu terjadi .

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya , berjalan meninggalkan Kibum yang masih belum menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi .

"Kenapa dia ?",tanyanya bodoh . Kibum memegangi kepalanya saat beberapa bayangan melintas di pikirannya .

"Akkhh" , ringisnya .

Ia berdiri saat ia rasa sakitnya hilang . Ia memandang tubuh Donghae yang kini semakin jauh dari pandangannya . Ia ingat sesuatu , tapi apa ?

"Donghae , Donghae , ahhh, kenapa aku tak memintanya untuk membantuku mengingat hal yang hilang dalam ingatanku , dan aku tadi menyakitinya dengan ucapanku , arrrgghhh ", Kibum mengacak rambutnya , "Bodoh , bodoh ", runtuknya dan mulai mengejar Donghae .

Kau memang bodoh Kim Kibum !

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae menangis dalam diam . Tak ada isakan hanya air mata yang terus mengalir . Hatinya terasa sakit , perih dan juga kecewa .

Ia tak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasakan hal itu . Bukankah dirinya dan Kibum tak memiliki hubungan khusus ? Lalu buat apa ia merasa sedih ?

Tak ada yang menarik ? Apa dia sudah ingat ? Belum bukan ? Kenapa ia mengatakan suatu hal yang membuat Donghae terluka .

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya , menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang penuh dengan corak bulan . Donghae tersenyum saat mengingat hal itu . Ditengah air matanya yang mengalir ia berusaha berbicara , "Aku merindukanmu Bumiie" , ia memejamkan matanya mencoba meresapi pikiran dan hatinya sendiri .

Apa dia terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta ?

_._

_Flashback on,_

_Donghaae berlari ke dalam kamar apartemen yang dipastikan adalah milik Kibum . Karena memang sedari tadi dia memanggil nama tentangganya itu . _

"_Bumiiee , Bumeiieee", Kibum berusaha bangun dari tidurnya dengan terpaksa karena seseorang dengan keras mengguncangkan tubuhnya ._

_Kibum dengan mata yang setengah terpejam mencoba melihat siapa yang mengganggu tidur malamnya ._

_Kibum bangun dari tidurnya , "Hae ", Kibum bersusah payah mencoba membuka matanya , dan melihat sesosok namja manis tengah tertidur namun tidak memejamkan matanya . Dia merebahkan kepalanya di paha Kibum , membuatnya Kibum tersenyum ._

"_Wae?",tanya Kibum lembut sambil mengusap kening Donghae , Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , menatap mata Kibum dengan dalam. Tatapan mata yang mampu membuat pikirannya kacau , "Eh, anu Bumiie, ahh", Donghae menundukkan wajahnya dalam . Hatinya berdegup dengan sangat cepat . Tubuhnya seketika menjadi panas diantara dinginnya malam ._

"_Waeyo Hae?", Kibum mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae , sontak hal itu semakin membuat pipi Donghae memerah , "Lampu kamarku mati , dan Min Hyung tak ada , aku takut", Kibum tersenyum mendengar penuturan Donghae yang terlalu kanak-kanak . Namun ia suka dengan hal itu . Sifat Donghae membuat Donghae berbeda dengan yang lainnya , atau memang karena ia tak pernah melihat orang lain selain Donghae , hingga ia bisa mengatakan kalau Donghae adalah makhluk termanis yang pernah ia temui ._

"_Wahhh, sangat indah Bumiie", Pekik Donghae riang saat melihat hasil kerja keras Kibum . Bukan hanya karna lampu kamarnya yang sudah diganti oleh Kibum , namun sesuatu hal yang membuat hatinya senang ._

"_Jika kau mematikan lampunya , kau akan melihat hal ini ", ucapnya dengan diiringi oleh senyum hangatnya . Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya , Kibum selalu ada untuknya, membantunya ._

"_Bumiie, kenapa semuanya penuh bulan , dan cuma ada satu bintang, bukankah kenyataannya bulan yang satu ", keluh Donghae sambil menatap langit kamarnya yang dipenuhi oleh bulan-bulan kecil , "kau aneh", lanjutnya ._

_Kibum menggenggam erat tangan Donghae , membuat Donghae menoleh ke arahnya , "Bulan itu menggambarkan perasaanku , dan bintang itu menggambarkan dirimu", Donghae menaikan satu alisnya , "Maksudnya ?",tanya Donghae polos membuat Kibum gemas dibuatnya ._

_Kibum menghela nafas beratnya , "Kita tidur , kau lihat ini sudah jam berapa ?", Donghae melirik sekilas jam di dinding kamar tidurnya , "Jam 3 pagi ", jawabnya lirih ._

"_Baiklah aku pulang eoh ", Donghae mengangguk menjawabnya , "Bumiieee", Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya saat Donghae memanggil namanya , Kibum memasang wajah – ada apa ? – _

"_Gomawoyo", teriaknya ,Kibum tersenyum sebagai jawabannya ._

_Flashback off ,_

_._

Donghae membuka matanya , tetesan air mata mengalir dilehernya , "Mianhae aku baru menyadarinya saat kau lupa akan tentangku , hhiikkss , hhikkss", Donghae menutup wajahnya . Tangisannya teredam akan tutupan tangannya yang semakin kuat menutup wajahnya .

Bukankah arti dari ucapan Kibum adalah ,betapa cintanya dirinya akan sosok Donghae seorang ?

Apa semua telah terlambat ?

**Lee Suhae:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum berjalan pelan , setelah ia kehilangan jejak Donghae ia memilih untuk mampir disebuah Café . Dia terdiam didepan pintu masuk , seketika bayangan itu muncul kembali . Bayangan anak kecil yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya dulu atau mungkin sebelum dirinya hilang ingatan , entahlah .

Kibum terkejut saat seseorang memintanya meminggirkan tubuhnya dari pintu , mungkin karena Kibum menghalangi jalan .

Kibum mendudukan dirinya dikursi berhadapan dengan jendela yang menghadap keluar . Menikmati langit sore yang masih setia ditemani oleh salju .

Kibum menatap vase bungan dimeja , ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya . Kibum memejamkan matanya , bayangan itu muncul kembali namun bukan bayangan anak kecil yang ia lihat , melainkan bayangan wajah seseorang , seseorang .

"Donghae ", gumamnya pelan . Ia membuka matanya . Ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan . Wajah Donghae mengigatkan dirinya tentang satu hal . Tapi sayangnya satu hal itulah yang hilang !

"Kibum"

Kibum menolehkan wajahnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil cukup keras . Dia melihat seseorang namja tengah berjalan menghampirinya . Raut kekhawatiran juga terselip diwajah manisnya .

'_Apa aku mengenal orang ini ?",_tanyanya dalam hati .

"Aigooo, kau kemana saja Kibum-ah ", Sungmin – sosok yang memanggil Kibum mengacak rambutnya frustasi , ia mendudukan dirinya disamping kursi Kibum , "Kau tahu Donghae mencemaskanmu ? Eh apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya ?", Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya , namun sedetik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya , hal itu membuat Sungmin menjitak keningnya .

Kibum menaikan satu alisnya , "Apa yang kau lakukan ?", tanyanya heran , Sungmin tersenyum , "Ishh kau ini , dengan adikku saja kau tak pernah bertanya saat dia memukul kepalamu ", jawab Sungmin sedikit terkekeh .

Kibum benar-benar heran . Dirinya telah berubah banyak selama di Seoul ini , atau mungkin karena sosok Donghae ?

"Oh iya Kibum , beberapa hari ini kau kemana ? ku dengar kau kecelakaan , apa sudah kau sembuh ?", Kibum tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin . Setidaknya satu hal yang ia dapat , ia memang mengenal namja manis dihadapannya kini .Buktinya , namja manis dihadapannya tahu kalau beberapa hari ini dia tak terlihat juga saat dirinya kecelakaan .

Kibum mengangguk , "Aku sudah lebih baik , namun aku mengalami amnesia paralel ", jelas Kibum pelan .

Sungmin diam seketika , mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan Kibum , "Kau amnesia ? lupa ingatan seperti itukah ?", Kibum mengangguk menjawabnya .

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya . Pantas saja saat dirinya menegur Kibum ekspresi Kibum biasa saja , walau terlihat terkejut .

"Kau ingat siapa aku ?", Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya , "Teuki Hyung ?", lagi-lagi Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya , "Dong-hae", Kibum hanya diam mendengarnya tanpa menggelengkan kepalanya .

"Kau juga lupa akan Donghae ?", seketika tubuh Kibum terasa dingin . Ia bisa menatap wajah sedih dari namja manis dihadapannya kini .

Donghae ? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa dirinya dengan Donghae ? Lalu jika dia ada hubungan dengan Donghae , Yesung ? Bagaimana dengan Yesung ?

"Kau hilang beberapa hari, hal itu membuatku , Teuki Hyung terlebih Donghae cemas akan keadaanmu , dan tahukah kau ?", Sungmin memandang penuh harap pada namja tampan dihadapannya kini , berharap kalau ucapannya akan mengembalikan ingatan Kibum seketika , walaupun itu mustahil .

"Selama itu juga Donghae selalu tidur dikamarmu , dan dia ", Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya , seakan tak kuasa menatap mata Kibum yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar namun menyiratkan tanda tanya besar .

"Dia selalu menangis dan menyebut namamu "

Kibum menggelengkan kecil kepalanya , sebenarnya hubungan dirinya dengan Donghae apa ?

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke apartemenku ?", Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya , ia mengangguk , "Dengan senang hati ", ujarnya diiringi dengan senyum manisnya .

"Tapi, kita tunggu beberapa menit dulu eoh , menunggu Teuki Hyung datang ", Kibum mengangguk dan kembali duduk .

'_Siapa tahu saja ada jawaban disana , mengenai siapa Donghae untukku '_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya riang , ditemani semilir angin malam yang menerpa kulit wajahnya . Ia pun sengaja tak menggunakan sarung tangan , karena memang dinginnya malam ini tak sedingin kemarin .

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju Café milik dirinya dan juga Hyungnya . Donghae menggaruk pipinya , dan membenarkan topi wol dikepalanya , "Tutup ya ?",tanya pada sebuah gantungan dengan tulisan ' CLOSE ' .

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat mendapati seseorang dihadapannya .

Sosok itu sedikit mencodongkan wajahnya ke bawah , hmh , ke arah wajah Donghae .

Sosok itu tersenyum , "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita jalan-jalan ?", Donghae tersenyum mendengar ajakan itu . Mungkin dengan jalan-jalan akan menghilangkan rasa ' sendiri ' nya .

"Dongie ?", panggil Yesung sambil memperat genggaman tangannya , Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , lalu ia miringkan sedikit kepalanya , "Ada apa Hyungie ?", Yesung tersenyum sambil mencubit gemas hidung Donghae .

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aniya , kajja ", Yesung mengajak Donghae untuk berlari . Donghae tertawa dibuatnya ketika dirinya melihat Yesung terjatuh . Tahukah kalau Donghae tengah menangis didalam hatinya ? Kibum juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama , terjatuh ditumpukkan salju dengan sengaja . Agar apa , agar Donghae berhenti memasang wajah kesalnya . Walau sejujurnya , dia bertambah lucu dengan wajah seperti itu .

**...**

"Hyuuungiiieee", Donghae berteriak senang kala dirinya kini berada di atas Seoul Tower . Dari sini bisa ia lihat , hamparan kota yang terlihat cantik pada malam bersalju ini . Cahaya-cahaya dari rumah-rumah , lampu jalanan dan juga mobil menambah kesan sempurna untuk kota Seoul .

Yesung tersenyum , ia memeluk pinggang Donghae dari samping . Semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka . Donghaepun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yesung dengan cukup mudah . Karena memang tingginya sejajar dengan bahu Yesung .

"Ada apa Dongie ?",tanya Yesung , ia mengusap-usap punggung Donghae , membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya . Sentuhan ini mengingatkan dirinya dengan sentuhan Kibum . Lagi dan lagi Kibum !

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan , " Tidak ada apa-apa Hyungie ", Yesung tersenyum tipis mendengarnya , "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kibum ?", Donghae diam seketika mendengarnya . Tebakan Yesung benar !

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya , ia balik tubuh Donghae . Kini wajah mereka saling bertemu , "Dia amnesia paralel Dongie , dia tak ingat tentang apa yang terjadi dua bulan terakhir , termasuk ", Donghae tersenyum pahit , "Aku kan ?", Donghae berjalan menjauhi tubuh Yesung .

Ia tatap sekali lagi penjuru kota Seoul dari atas menara ini . Pikirannya kalut . Sosok Yesung sama sekali tak membantunya . Dan kenapa ia merasakan ragu ?

"Dongie ", Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan tepat pada itu Yesung memeluknya dengan sangat erat .

"Hyungiiie kau kenapa ?", Donghae merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan sangat erat .

Yesung merenggangkan pelukannya , ia tatap wajah manis Donghae , "Apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal ?", Donghae mengangguk , "Katakan saja Hyungie ", ujarnya pelan diiringi senyum manisnya .

"Apa kau mencintaiku ?", tanya Yesung bertepatan dengan sebuah pesawat yang melintas . Dengan begitu Donghae tak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya .

"Kau bicara apa Hyungiie?", Yesung menarik nafas pelannya , "Apa ka-"

"Tunggu sebentar Hyungiie, Min Hyung menelponku ", Donghae berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Yesung . Yesung berdecak pelan , "Ahh, gagal lagikan ! ", ujarnya kesal sambil meremas tangannya sendiri .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae berlari menuju apartemennya . Setelah mendapatkan telepon dari Sungmin yang memintanya segera pulang , Donghae pun meminta Yesung untuk mengantarkan dirinya pulang .

Kini dirinya sudah berada didepan pintu apartemennya . Wajahnya terlihat kesal sekali . Ia pun menutup pintu apartemennya dengan sedikit kasar , tak lupa ia menghentakkan kakinya , " Menyebalkan !", runtuknya .

Dia melihat Sungmin tengah duduk santai di sofa , ditemani dengan seseorang namja yang Donghae tak tahu siapa itu . Karena namja itu duduk membelakangi Donghae .

"Kau sudah pulang ", Sungmin berdiri menyambut kedatangan sang adik tercintanya .

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya , "Kau menyebalkan Hyung , mengganggu acaraku dengan Hyungie saja ", Donghae menghentakan kakinya kembali lalu berjalan melewati namja itu menuju kamarnya .

"Hae", langkah Donghae terhenti saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya . Suara bass yang terus mengusik harinya beberapa hari ini.

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya cepat , "Kibumiie", Kibum – sosok itu tersenyum begitu hangat ke arahnya .

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Donghae . Ia pun berlari menghampiri Kibum dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan sangat kuat , seakan takut Kibum akan meninggalkannya lagi .

"Apa kau sudah ingat Bumiie?", tanya Donghae dengan wajah cerianya , Kibum menggeleng membuat Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus wajah cerianya .

"L-lalu kenapa kau tahu akan panggilan itu , ", Donghae merasakan air dipelupuk matanya . Ia memundurkan langkahnya , "dan , kenapa kau ada disini ", lanjutnya lagi .

"Sebenarnya "

"Sebenarnya Hyung yang memberitahu nama kesayangmu dan dia berada disini karena Kibum ingin tahu dimana dirinya tinggal , ia belum ingat Hae ", Donghae mengangguk lemah menjawabnya .

"Oh begitukah ", Donghae berusaha memasang senyum manisnya . Senyum terpaksa yang bisa ditebak oleh Kibum juga Sungmin .

…

Kini Donghae berada didepan pintu apartemen milik Kibum , "Soal yang tadi aku minta maaf, aku kira kau sudah kembali ", ucap lirih Donghae saat kejadian beberapa menit lalu teringat . Kibum tersenyum , " Tak usah dipikirkan ", balas Kibum . Jujur , Kibum merasakan sejuta kehangatan dari tubuh Donghae , pelukan kerinduan dan pelukan kasih sayang .

"Passwordnya", Donghae tidak melanjutkan ucapannya , terlihat berpikir memang . Hal itu membuat Kibum mengerutkan keningnya , "Apa ?", tanyanya .

Donghae berdehem kecil , mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan dihatinya . Ia menarik nafasnya dalam , "861015", ucapnya dalam sekali tarikan nafasnya . Kibum menaikan satu alisnya , _'Angka apa itu ', _pikirnya . Dia pintar , tentu saja ? Namun sungguh , dia sendiri tak tahu apa maskud angka yang dijadikan password untuk apartemennya sendiri . Itu bukan tanggal lahirnya !

"Itu tanggal lahirku ", seakan bisa membaca raut wajah bingung Kibum .

"Jeongmal ?", tanyanya pada Donghae yang sudah melangkah kakinya masuk kedalam apartemennya . Hey , Kibum sedikit kaget melihat seseorang bisa masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamarnya . Kenapa sedikit ? karena Sungmin sudah menceritakan banyak tentang dirinya dan Donghae , tapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak diketahui Sungmin . Contohnya , hubungan dirinya dengan namja manis yang kini tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya .

Sungguh , dia benar-benar menyadari kalau dirinya berubah karena namja manis ini !

"Hae ", Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya , memandang Kibum yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya , "Sebenarnya hubungan kita seperti apa ?", tanya Kibum . Dalam hati Kibum berdo'a kalau hubungannya dengan namja manis ini seperti apa yang dituturkan Sungmin kepadanya . Sungmin mengatakan kalau dia dan Donghae adalah sepasang kekasih , dan Yesung adalah sahabat kecil Donghae . Kenapa ia berharap seperti itu ? Entahlah , hatinya yang berharap seperti itu . Tak salah bukan ?

"Hubungan kita , hmh , yah seperti ini ", jawab Donghae gugup , ia pun memalingkan wajahnya kea rah lain . Wajahnya memerah saat ini, untung saja lampu kamar tidur tidak begitu terang sehingga bisa menutupi pipi Donghae yang tengah merah merona .

Kibum tersenyum , setidaknya ucapan Sungmin dan do'anya dalam hati benar . Dia memiliki hubungan istemewa dengan Donghae . Tapi hubungan seperti apa ya yang ia tak tahu ?

Kibum mendudukan dirinya disamping tubuh Donghae , "Hmh, apa kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan ?", Donghae menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Kibum . Ia mengangguk pelan , "Bisa , sebentar saja , ini sudah malam , kau lihat ?", Kibum melirik jam tangan Rolex-nya , "Jam 9 , tak buruk , kajja ", Donghae terkejut saat Kibum langsung menarik tangannya tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya .

Donghae tersenyum kecil dibuatnya . Hatinya senang saat ini , setidaknya ada harapan untuk membuat Kibum ingat akan dirinya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Zhoumi mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja , ia tersenyum kala membaca setiap pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Kibum .

**From : Kibum Kim**

**Hyung , aku rasa aku tak akan tinggal lagi di tempatmu . Sekarang aku akan tinggal di apartemenku sebelumnya , aku belum ingat ! aku tahu kau pasti akan menanyakannya ! oh iya , aku bersamanya .. Simpan pesan ini , siapa tahu aku akan hilang ingatan kembali , hehehe**

"Aku rasa tak butuh lama kau akan mengingatnya ", gumamnya pelan sambil meletakkan kembali ponselnya diatas meja .

Zhoumi berjalan menuju kamarnya , berniat ingin merapikan baju-baju Kibum dan memasukakn kedalam tas ransel . Hanya satu lembar baju, selembar jaket dan selembar celana . Pakaian yang ia kenakan saat kecelakaan itu terjadi . Dan oh iya , baju yang ia kenakan beberapa hari ini adalah baju milik Zhoumi , yah walau kebesaran namun sangat pas ditubuh gagah milik Kibum .

Zhoumi melepaskan jaket Kibum dari gantungan pakaian . Zhoumi menundukkan tubuhnya saat mendengar ada sebuah benda jatuh mengenai lantai marmer , hingga menimbulkan suara pelan namun dapat didengar olehnya .

Ia ambil benda itu , ia berdiri , "Kalung ?",ia mengernyitkan dahinya , "Lee Donghae", ujarnya pelan . Zhoumi mengangkat bahunya , lalu memasukkan kembali kalung itu didalam jaket Kibum .

Zhoumi seakan tak peduli dengan kalung tersebut , mungkin hanya kalung tanpa arti , pikirnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum tersenyum saat melihat Donghae memajukan bibirnya kesal . Yeah , Donghae sedang kesal karena Kibum melempari wajahnya dengan bola-bola salju .

"Hahahaa", kali ini tawa Donghae terdengar begitu keras hingga membangunkan burung-burung hantu yang ada disekitar mereka . Kibum mengusap wajahnya , membersihkan sisa salju yang mungkin akan bisa merusak ketampanannya .

"Haee", Kibum menghampiri Donghae yang kini tengah mendudukan dirinya dihamparan salju diatas tanah . Donghae menolehkan wajahnya saat Kibum mendudukan tubuhnya tepat disampingnya .

"Mau membantuku mengingat kembali ingatanku ?", Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Bukannya kau bilang tak ada yang menarik sebelum ingatanmu hilang , jadi buat apa kau ingin mengingat hal yang tak menarik itu ", cibir Donghae .

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aku rasa ada yang menarik , jadi aku ingin mengingatnya ",ujar Kibum dengan mengeluarkan tatapan memelasnya .

Donghae tersenyum , _'Dengan senang hati Bumiiee',_teriaknya dalam hati .

"Bagaimana , mau tidak ?", Donghae mengangguk pelan , lalu ia menguap , " Baiklah , kajja kita pulang , aku mengantuk Bumiiie", Kibum menaikan satu alisnya , sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum .

"Mwoya ?",tanya Donghae , membuat Kibum tersenyum jahil , "Panggilanmu itu menyiratkan kalau kita memang ada hubungan yang sangat dekat ", sontak wajah Donghae memerah mendengar perkataan Kibum . Hubungan dekat ? Tentu, namun belum jadi sedekat ' kekasih ' pada umunya , oh~ atau lebih tepatnya belum meresmikan hubungan kekasih .

Yesung ?

Entahlah, saat bersama Kibum , tak sedikitpun wajah Yesung teringat didalam hati atau pikirannya .

Kibum menolehkan wajahnya saat ia tak mendengar lagi celoteh dari Donghae . Dia tersenyum , "Kajja kita pulang ", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aku mengantuk Bumiie, biarkan aku tidur sebentar ", pintanya dan semakin dalam menyembunyikan wajah pada lututnya dan memeluk kakinya dengan sangat erat .

"Naiklah ", Donghae mengangakt sedikit wajanya , dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, "Kau sedang apa Bumiie ?",tanya Donghae saat melihat Kibum berjongkok membelakanginya .

"Cepat , aku semakin dingin Hae ", ucap Kibum dengan sedikit bergetar menahan dinginnya malam . Donghae tersenyum lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dipunggung hangat Kibum .

"Apa aku berat Bumiie?", tanya Donghae yang dianggukan oleh Kibum , "ouuh, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku Hae , apa sebelumnya kau sering melakukan pemukulan ini terhadapku ?",Donghae tertawa kecil menanggapinya . Ia pun semakin mempererat pelukannya pada leher Kibum , namun tak sampai membuat Kibum tercekik . Ia pun merebahkan kepalanya pada punggung Kibum . Beberapa kali Kibum memperbaiki Donghae dalam gendongannya .

"Kenapa berhenti Bumiie?",tanya Donghae tanpa merubah posisi kepalanya , Kibum tersenyum , "Apa mungkin aku amnesia gara-gara ulahmu Hae", Donghae membelalakan matanya , "Apa maksudmu Bumiie!", Donghae seakan tak terima dengan penuturan yang diberikan Kibum .

Kibum melanjutkan langkahnya , "Yah, aku rasa seringnya kau memukulku menyebabkan aku amnesia ", gurau Kibum yang sukses membuat Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya .

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengembalikkan ingatanmu dengan cara seperti ini ", Donghae memukul-mukul pelan kepala Kibum . Kibumpun pura-pura merasa kesakitan .

"Kau aneh Bumiie", Donghae terkikik geli dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya pada punggung Kibum . Kibum tersenyum , "Kau tahu Hae ?", Donghae menguap , lantas " apa ?", tanyanya balik .

"Aku rasa aku pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya , denganmu juga pastinya", Donghae memejamkan matanya , ia tersenyum , " ingatanmu akan segera kembali ", gumamnya pelan .

"Hae", Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan mencoba melihat ke belakang punggungnya . Ia tersenyum , "Kau juga seperti itu saat kita bertemu ", Kibum kembali melangkahkan kakinya . Dan membenarkan posisi Donghae yang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya .

Sedikit demi sedikit bayangan tentang ' hal yang hilang ' kembali bermunculan .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Moment terakhir ingatkan pada chap 2 ^^ , Awal mereka bertemu .. dan itu terulang kembali ^^**

**Oh , sungguh so sweet , aku sempet T.T saat Donghae mengingat akan kisah Bulan-bulan bertebaran di langit-langit kamarnya ..**

**Please review , follow n fave . Kemungkinan besar next chap akan Fin .. jadi dimohon dukungannya :D**

**Balas review nih :**

**Lullu20: yahm, harus baca ulang , cepet-cepet … kkk~**

**casanova indah: ini masuk kok^^ , gamsahamnida**

**dew'yellow: yeah, semoga bisa romantis :***

**KiHaeMFAS: Nde, gamsa , nih sudah lanjuutt :D**

**Nnaglow : Maksih Fa,#kecupKihae , lho?**

**Lee bummebum: Yeee, Kihae shipper eoh ? Di usahakan , ok !**

**Kim Haemi : Trmkasih atas ucapannya#wlau sudah telat berapa hari , kkkkk~ , lihat saja nanti :D**

**Haelfishy: YA itu Donghae , dan dan , aku T.T , bummiiee tak ingat Hae …**

**Arum Junie: ide bagus , ntr aku bilangin ke Hae .. ^o^**

**Tiaraputri86: lho kok Kibumnya ? bukan Donghae ?**

**Shetea: ya , mereka bertemu ^^**

**Yulika : apa chap ini juga menarik ?**

**.**

**Akhir kata Author mengucapkan ' gamsahamnida ' untuk para readers^^ **


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle : WINTER IN SEOUL chapter 10

Cast : Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Lee Sungmin

Lee Teuk

Kim Jongwoon/ Yesung

Zhou Mi

Main PAIR : KIHAE slight!Yehae,

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad, boy x boy ,

Rated : K-T

Sumarry : Mereka pertama kali bertemu awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama dua bulan bersama mereka menjalani hubungan yang sangat dekat, dan perasaan mulai terlihat. Namun segalanya berubah, kala salah satu dari mereka bangun , dan lupa akan segala sesuatu pada 2 bulan terakhir termasuk seseorang yang telah menemani harinya dan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_"Kenapa berhenti Bumiie?",tanya Donghae tanpa merubah posisi kepalanya , Kibum tersenyum , "Apa mungkin aku amnesia gara-gara ulahmu Hae", Donghae membelalakan matanya , "Apa maksudmu Bumiie!", Donghae seakan tak terima dengan penuturan yang diberikan Kibum ._

_Kibum melanjutkan langkahnya , "Yah, aku rasa seringnya kau memukulku menyebabkan aku amnesia ", gurau Kibum yang sukses membuat Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya ._

_"Kalau begitu aku akan mengembalikkan ingatanmu dengan cara seperti ini ", Donghae memukul-mukul pelan kepala Kibum . Kibumpun pura-pura merasa kesakitan ._

_"Kau aneh Bumiie", Donghae terkikik geli dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya pada punggung Kibum . Kibum tersenyum , "Kau tahu Hae ?", Donghae menguap , lantas " apa ?", tanyanya balik ._

_"Aku rasa aku pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya , denganmu juga pastinya", Donghae memejamkan matanya , ia tersenyum , " ingatanmu akan segera kembali ", gumamnya pelan ._

_"Hae", Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan mencoba melihat ke belakang punggungnya . Ia tersenyum , "Kau juga seperti itu saat kita bertemu ", Kibum kembali melangkahkan kakinya . Dan membenarkan posisi Donghae yang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya ._

_Sedikit demi sedikit bayangan tentang ' hal yang hilang ' kembali bermunculan ._

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Salju semakin hari semakin deras saja turun . Lihat , jalan raya pun semakin tebal tertutup oleh hamparan salju . Pohon cemara pun seakan tak tertinggal oleh sentuhan salju itu .

Donghae tersenyum , membiarkan wajahnya dibasahi oleh salju-salju yang berguguran dari atas langit . Kini , dia sedang berada disebuah taman . Tepatnya , di bawah pohon cemara yang telah dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu natal .

Donghae mengusap wajahnya , "Lusa natal ", gumamnya , lantas ia menundukkan wajahnya . Saat sebuah ingatan melintas dipikirannya .

Hatinya sedih . Sungguh sedih . Natal , ada seseorang yang memintanya untuk menghabiskan malam natal bersamanya . Dia , dia ,

"Hae "

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , kala dia mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya . Tiba-tiba , hatinya kembali bergemuruh . Degupan jantungnya kembali tak normal .

"Lama ?", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan dia . Dia tersenyum , "Sebentar lagi natal , kau ada acara ?",tanyanya , lantas Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya lagi .

Donghae menatap wajah Kibum yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat ditengah dinginnya cuaca . Ia tersenyum , "Tak ada Bumiie, hmh, tak ada ", jawabnya sedikit ragu . Yah, dia masih mengingat janjinya dengan Kibum tempo dulu .

Kibum mengangguk . Ada perasaan lega saat ia mendengar penuturan Donghae . Dia berdehem kecil , mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya .Ia tahu dan ia sadar . Selama beberapa hari ini , saat dirinya bukan lah dirinya , ia menyadari bahwa ia tengah jatuh cinta dengan sosok namja manis ini . Walau ia meyakini kalau ia memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan namja manis ini sebelum dirinya hilang ingatan. Namun yang jadi masalahnya , ada sesuatu hal yang mengusik pikirannya .

"Aku kira kau ada janji dengan Yesung Hyung ", ujarnya sedikit pelan . Itulah yang terus saja dipikirkan Kibum beberapa hari ini . Tentang hubungan Yesung dan Donghae . Tentang apa yang dia tak ketahui . Dia , tak suka . Entah kenapa ia merasa demikian .

Donghae tersenyum , "Aku memang ada janji , namun tak dengannya , dulu ", Donghae bangkit dari duduknya , dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya . Kibumpun ikut bangkit , "Nugu ?", Kibum kini menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Donghae .

Donghae menunduk , lalu melirik sekilas kea rah Kibum . Namun ia tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Kibum . Ia malah menghela nafas beratnya .

"Apa itu aku ?", Donghae diam .

Kibum tersenyum jahil , "Apa aku mengajakmu kencan di malam natal ?", sontak pertanyaan Kibum membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya . Ia tatap Kibum dengan tajam , jangan lupakan mata kecilnya yang ia buat sesipit mungkin . Membuat Kibum tertawa melihatnya . Betapa lucu Donghae dimatanya .

Ada kebahagian tersendiri saat melihat Donghae seperti itu . Suka dan senang . Ia pun berharap, jika pertanyaannya itu memang benar . Entahlah, ia berharap kalau dia memang ada hubungan khusus dengan Donghae .

"Kau ingin mengajakku kencan ?", Donghae malah balik bertanya . Oh~ sepertinya Donghae lupa kalau Kibum masih belum ingat semuanya – masih ingat sedikit lebih tepatnya .

Kibum mengedikkan bahunya , "Mungkin ", jawabnya santai . Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya , "Kau pervert Bumiie ", ucapnya diselingi tatapan tajamnya .

Belum sempat Kibum membuka mulutnya , dering ponsel Donghae berbunyi .

"Yeoboseyo Hyungie ", sapa Donghae riang dengan senyuman manisnya . Walau si penelpon tak bisa melihat senyum manis itu .

Kibum yang mendengar pembicaraan Donghae hanya bisa diam walau jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa muak melihat Donghae begitu ramahnya dengan orang lain .

Karena dia tahu, siapa penelpon itu .

"Malam ini ?", Donghae bertanya dan dia mengangguk , "Baiklah ", Donghae memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jaket tebalnya .

"Nugu?", tanya Kibum dingin dan datar . Dia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tajam dan amarah . Cemburukah ?

Donghae menatap Kibum dengan heran , "Mwo ?", tanyanya balik . Kibum berdecih , lalu melanjutkan langkahnya .

Donghae berlari mengejar Kibum , "Kau kenapa Bumiie ?", tanya Donghae , Kibum menatap Donghae sebelum dia membuang wajahnya dan berlari .

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya , "Anehh !", Donghae menghentakan kakinya kesal , sebelum ia berlari mengejar Kibum . Namun Sungguh , ia masih tak mengerti atau sadar dengan perubahan sikap Kibum .

"Bumiiieeee, ttuungguuu "

Astaga , Kibum cemburu Donghae !

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Setelah menyegarkan tubuhnya , Kibum memilih mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang . Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya . Lalu dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemarinya , mencoba mencari sesuatu disana .

Dia bawa benda itu , "Password ", ucapnya pelan . Ia pun mengetikkan beberapa angka di laptopnya tersebut . Namun , ' failed ' .

Kibum memutar otaknya , "Apa yang ku jadikan password ?",Kibum mencoba mengingat-ingat angka penting dalam hidupnya . Hanya ada satu yang bersejarah dalam hidupnya , yaitu tanggal lahirnya . Namun sayang , tanggal lahirnya sudah ia coba dan hasilnya , bukan itu .

Kibum tersenyum , saat ia menemukan password laptopnya .

"Aku tahu kalau kau memang berarti untukku , dan kita mempunyai hubungan lain Hae ", ujarnya saat melihat gambar wallpaper di laptopnya tersebut . Ia pun dengan cepat menggerakan cursor untuk melihat apa yang ada di folder pribadinya . Mungkinkah ada apa yang ia harapkan ?

Semoga saja ,

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae tengah menikmati malam bersalju di Café miliknya . Sesuai dengan apa yang di janjikan Yesung dengannya . Dia tersenyum saat melihat seseorang menghampirinya . Donghae memjamkan matanya kala sosok itu dengan lembut mengecup pucuk kepalanya .

"Mianhae kalau akau terlambat ", sesalnya dan dia mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Donghae . Dia pun memutar sedikit kursinya , hingga kini dirinya bisa menatap Donghae dengan lebih leluasa .

Donghae sungguh manis di matanya . Jaket bulu tebal bewarna hitam , menambah kesan imut dirinya . Yesung tersenyum , ia usap punggung tangan Donghae yang berada di atas meja .

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama ?", tanyanya lagi dan Donghae menggeleng , "Aniya Hyungiie, aku juga baru sebentar ", jawab Donghae diiringi dengan senyuman manisnya .

Yesung mengangguk , dan ia memperhatikan kea rah luar jendela , "Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu malam ini bersama ?", tawar Yesung saat melihat cuaca di luar cukup bersahabat . Donghae terlihat seperti berpikir , entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini .

Mungkin pikirannya tentang Kibum . Yah, Kibum juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang Yesung katakan . Seketika , hati Donghae kembali sakit dan sedih . Mampukah ia bertahan dengan cinta pertamanya disaat dirinya- lebih tepatnya hatinya berlabuh pada hati Kibum ?

Donghae tersenyum , "Tak masalah , apa kau tak sibuk Hyungiie ?", jawab Donghae setelah ia berdiam diri cukup lama . Yesung menggeleng, "Tugas ku sudah ku selesaikan tadi sore , jadi ini waktunya untuk ku dengan mu ", ujar Yesung sambil mengelus lembut pipi Donghae . Donghae tertunduk malu , menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya . Bukan, bukan karena ucapan dan perlakuan Yesung . Melainkan , Yesung melakukan hal ini depan umum . Lihat , beberapa pengunjung tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang susah untuk di artikan .

Yesung mengamit jari-jemari Donghae , meminta Donghae untuk berdiri , dia tersenyum , "Kau manis Dongiie", ujarnya sebelum mengajak Donghae berjalan mengiringi langkahnya .

Sekali lagi , Donghae hanya bisa tersipu malu menanggapinya .

'_Bumiie '_

Sungmin yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa berdecih . Entah kenapa , ia tak suka melihat kemesraan yang terjadi antara adiknya dengan Yesung .

Diapun merogoh ponsel didalam saku celananya , mulai mengetikkan beberapa kata disitu .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae tersenyum , sambil menatap sungai Han yang kini diguguri oleh ribuan salju . Cukup dingin , dan Donghae memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jaketnya . Mengingat kalau dia tak ingat menggunakan sarung tangan . Kebiasaan .

Yesung datang menghampiri Donghae , dengan dua cangkir kopi hangat didalam genggaman tangannya . Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , ia tersenyum , "Gomawoyo Hyungie ", ucap Donghae sambil menerima secangkir kopi .

Yesung tersenyum , ia juga mengikuti arah tatapan Donghae . Melihat pemandangan indah yang terhampar di depan matanya . Guyuran salju , rembulan , dan hiasan pohon natal .

Natal ?

Yesung menolehkan wajahnya , menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sayangnya . Tatapan yang tak pernah berubah dari dulu . Dulu, yah , saat dirinya masih kecil .

Donghae yang merasakan bahwa dirinya tengah ditatap , menolehkan wajahnya . Hingga kini mata mereka saling bertemu .

Yesung tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae . Donghae diam , mencoba menerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya .

Donghae menarik kopi hingga menutupi dagunya , "A-ada apa Hyungiie ?",tanyanya gugup . Sungguh , kenapa dirinya saat ini merasa takut . Bukankah dulu ia sempat membayangkan hal indah bersama cinta pertamanya ?

Hingga kini jarak antara bibir Yesung dan Donghae hanya terpisahkan oleh secangkir kopi , Yesung menghela nafasnya , " Hm Dongie , aku mencintaimu ", ujar Yesung dalam satu kali tarikan nafas .

Degupan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat . Seperti langkah kaki seekor kuda yang tengah berlari di dalam arena . Hal itu juga dirasakan oleh Donghae . Namun dengan posisi yang berbeda .

Donghae mengalihkan wajahnya , kenapa ia menjadi ragu saat ini ? Bukankah ini adalah hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini ? Tentang kisahnya , cinta pertamanya .

Yesung mengangkat dagu Donghae , membawa mata mereka untuk saling bertemu .

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku ?",tanya Yesung pelan dan menyiratkan sebuah harapan disana . Harapan dimana Donghae juga akan membalas cintanya itu .

Seketika , lutut Donghae terasa lemas . Dirinya bingung harus menjawab apa . Kenapa dia menjadi ragu akan hatinya sendiri ?

Donghae menunduk , menghindari tatapan Yesung yang seakan menghipnotisnya , "Euh, Hyuungiee, aku , aku ", Donghae berujar gugup . Mungkin dia akan bersyukur kepada Tuhan , disaat dirinya diambang kebingungan , ponselnya berdering . Setidaknya ada alasan dirinya untuk menghindar dari Yesung .

Donghae tersenyum , "Yeoboseyo ", sapanya ramah , karena ia tahu siapa penelpon yang tengah menyelamatkan dirinya dari situasi yang menyulitkan dirinya .

Donghae mengangguk , "Ouh, Ne, aku kesana Bumiie ", ucapnya sebelum ia mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkan kedalam saku jaket bulu tebalnya .

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya , "Bumiie", gumamnya pelan , dan kini ia memandang Donghae yang tengah tersenyum begitu manisnya . Senyum yang tak nampak saat dirinya bersama Donghae beberapa hari ini . Bahkan saat dirinya bersama Donghae , senyum manis yang ditunjukkan Donghae biasa saja . Walau tetap saja , membuat jantungnya berdebar .

"Kau mau kemana ?",tanya Yesung saat Donghae menaruh secangkir gelas plastic yang berisikan kopi tadi di pinggiran pagar sungai Han . Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , menatap Yesung yang kini menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang di artikan Donghae , sebagai tatapan marah .

Namun Donghae berusaha tak peduli .

"Aku harus pergi Hyungiie , mianhae ", Donghae mencoba menghindari Yesung yang menghalangi jalannya .

Yesung yang tak suka dengan sikap Donghae menarik lengan Donghae , "Kau sedang dengan ku , kau mau menemuinya ?",tanya Yesung dengan sedikit kasar . Mungkin karena dirinya termakan oleh cemburu .

Donghae melepaskan dengan paksa tangan Yesung dari pergelangan tangannya , "Mianhae Hyungiie , miahaeyo ", Donghae menatap dalam mata Yesung , "Mianhaeyo Hyungiee , aku , aku tak bisa menerimamu ", Yesung melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat Donghae menjawab pertanyaannya .

Sakit ? Tentu . Seperti dipanah tepat pada ulu hatinya .

Yesung menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tak percayanya , "Bukankah kau juga mencintaiku Dongiie ?", tanya Yesung sambil mengusap lembut pipi mulus Donghae .

Donghae menggeleng, lalu ia genggam tangan Yesung yang berada di wajahnya , "Ne, aku juga mencintaimu Hyungiie, tapi, tapi itu dulu , dulu , dan ", Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya . Ia merasakan hatinya sesak . Ia menarik nafasnya dalam , lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan , " Dan , mianhae , perasaan itu seketika hilang saat aku melihatmu , mungkin , aku masih menyimpan perasaan yang sama saat pertama kali berjumpa denganmu ", Donghae menurunkan tangan Yesung dari wajahnya . Ia genggam erat tangan Yesung, sebelum ia lepaskan genggaman itu .

"Tapi, setelah berjalannya waktu , aku menyadari satu hal , kalau aku , aku hanya merindukanmu Hyungie , hanya itu ", Donghae mencoba menjelaskan apa yang ada dihatinya selama ini . Keraguannya .

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya , " Tapi, bukankah kau menungguku , aku kan cinta pertamamu ?", Donghae menutup matanya , membiarkan setetes air matanya kembali terjatuh .

Cinta pertama ,

Donghae membuka matanya , ia tersenyum , "Entahlah Hyungie , aku juga bingung dengan hal itu ", Donghae mengusap dada Yesung lembut , "Jika kau benar cinta pertamaku , aku tak menyesalinya karna aku melepasmu ", Donghae berjinjit , mencoba mencium kening Yesung dengan kecupan singkat nan mesra .

"Ku yakin , kau bisa menemukan cinta terakhir yang terbaik untuk hatimu, mianhaeyo Hyungiie ", Donghae tersenyum untuk terkahir kalinya . Sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang terpaku diantara dinginnya kota .

Yesung tersenyum , "Mungkin ini memang jalanku ", gumamnya pelan .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae berlari dengan air mata yang bergerai begitu saja . Namun dia tengah tangisnya , ia tertawa . Setidaknya ia merasakan , bahwa hatinya benar-benar lega . Ia merasa bahwa hatinya benar-benar ceria .

Donghae berlari cepat , menuju ke Seoul Tower . Yah, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam . Dan Donghae harus menemui Kibum sesegera mungkin . Kibum meminta dirinya untuk segera menemuinya .

Donghae terus saja berlari , hingga kini ia sudah berada di sekitar Seoul Tower . Ia mengedarkan pandangannya , mencari sosok yang selalu ada didalam pikirannya .

Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Mana dia ?",tanyanya saat dirinya sama sekali tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya .

Ia tersenyum saat melihat sosok itu , tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku . Dia , duduk ditemani guyuran salju yang tak cukup deras namun bisa membuat tubuh menggigil .

"Bumiie ", sapa Donghae dan membuat Kibum melirik sedikit ke arahnya . Donghae tersenyum , ia tahu kalau Kibum tengah marah kepada dirinya , karena dirinya telat . Yah, Kibum dulu tak suka dirinya yang begitu lelet . Dan sekarang juga seperti itu . Apa mungkin …

Donghae tersenyum , ia duduk disamping Kibum , "Bumiieee ", rengek Donghae menja sambil bergelayut manja dilengan kekar Kibum .

Kibum menahan senyumnya lalu ia bangkit . Membuat Donghae kebingungan . Donghae ikut berdiri , "K-kau kenapa Bumiie ?",tanya Donghae lagi . Kibum sekilas melirik Donghae , lalu ia buang wajahnya kea rah lain . Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Donghae .

"Bumiiie ", teriak Donghae dan mulai mengejar Kibum , "Bumiie, kau kenapa ? kau marah denganku , aku minta maaf kalau aku ada salah denganmu , Bumiiiee , dengarkan aku ", Donghae menarik tangan Kibum untuk berhenti berjalan . Wajah Donghae dingin , namun tidak untuk matanya . Perlahan air mata dari sudut matanya terjatuh .

"Kau kenapa ?", tanya Donghae untuk yang ke sekian kalinya . Donghae mengeratkan genggamannya , membuat Kibum menatap tangannya . Terasa dingin , karena memang ia juga tak memakai sarung tangan .

Kibum menatap mata Donghae , menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin . Sungguh , Donghae takut melihat Kibumnya seperti ini . Kibum tak seperti ini sebelumnya . Apa ingatan Kibum semakin buruk dan mulai melupakannya .

Seketika tangisan Donghae semakin pecah . Entah kenapa pikirannya merancau kesana . Hal itu membautnya benar-benar takut .

"Hiikkss, kau kenapa Bumiie, kenapa ?", Donghae memeluk tubuh Kibum , namun Kibum hanya diam . Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya , menahan air matanya untuk keluar . Hatinya benar-benar hangat atas pelukan ini .

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya karena Kibum tak membalas pelukan itu , ia menundukkan wajahnya , "Mianhae", gumam Donghae parau . Donghae memundurkan langkahnya .

Kibum mengangkat dagu Donghae , hingga kini mata mereka saling beradu .

"Apa kau terlambat karena Yesung Hyung ?"

"huh?"

Kibum tersenyum tipis , ia kembali berjalan , "Apa kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya ?", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya ,lantas menghapus air matanya .

"Aniya Bummie, aku , aku ", Donghae menghentikan langkahnya , ia menatap punggung belakang Kibum . Hingga akhirnya Kibum berbalik .

Donghae merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat . Kibum menatapnnya tajam , tajam seakan menusuk jantung Donghae .

"Dia cinta pertamu kan ?"

Donghae mengangguk , "Ne, tapi aku merasa dia bukan cinta pertamaku , aku , aku ", Donghae tak bisa lagi mengucapkan lagi perkataannya .

Sungguh susah untuk mengatakan _'aku mencintai Bumiie , aku jatuh cinta denganmu '_

"Aku rasa kalian cocok , yah , sangat cocok", ucap Kibum datar . Seperti dirajam ribuan batu, hati Donghae saat ini benar-benar remuk . Secara tidak langsung Kibum menyuruhnya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Yesung .

Apa mungkin ia akan berbalik dan kembali dengan Yesung , atau ..

Donghae kembali menjatuhkan air matanya . Tak ada satu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan . Ia berlari menjauhi Kibum di tengah salju yang begitu lebatnya turun . Meninggalkan Kibum yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan terluka .

Ada apa denganmu Kibum ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum berlari mengejar Donghae setelah ia kembali pada kesadarannya . Dia terus saja berlari . Ia menyesal , kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal yang tak ingin diucapkan hatinya . Namun , entahlah . Ia hanya ingin tahu tentang perasaan Donghae untuk Yesung . Walau ia sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa Donghae memberitahunya .

Setelah mendapat pesan dari Sungmin , Kibum memikirkan cara untuk segera mengajak Donghae . Yah, alasan yang dibuat Kibum agar Donghae bisa jauh dari Yesung . Karena ia tahu, Yesung mencintai Donghae .

Di tengah malam , ia terus berlari . Salju semakin deras , hingga membuat tubuhnya menggigil . Lihat , kepulan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya .

…

Donghae terus saja berlari . Hawa dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya tak ia perdulikan lagi . Hatinya sungguh sakit saat ini . Sakit .

Seseorang yang ia cintai , menyuruhnya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain . Kejam .

Dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan membasahi pipi mulusnya yang sudah bewarna pucat itu , ia terus berlari . Ia juga tak tahu harus berlari kemana .

Karena mungkin air mata yag berada dipelupuk matanya terlalu banyak , hingga matanya menjadi kabur . Hingga ia tak melihat lagi , ada sebuah gundukan kayu di di depan langkahnya .

Tubuh Donghae terjatuh , hingga kini wajah dan jaket tebalnya kotor , terkena hamparan salju . Ia menarik lututnya , ia menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam sela lututnya . Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya . Sebisa ia berteriak .

"Hiikss, Bummiiie, hhiikksss, hhiikkkssss"

…

Kibum melihat bagaimana Donghae jatuh , ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk berlari . Ia memegangi kepalanya . Ia tertunduk , hingga lututnya lemas dan ia memilih berjongkok . Ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya , dua kali . Yah, dia ingat . Dia pernah mengalami ini saat dirinya menginjak usia 4 tahun . Dia , menolong seorang anak kecil yang terjatuh karena tersandung kayu . Lalu yang kedua , saat dirinya baru menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul . Malam hari , sama dengan seperti ini . Sosok yang sama , dan dia adalah cinta pertamanya .

Kibum berlari menghampiri Donghae yang sama sekali tak merubah posisinya , ia memluk tubuh Donghae dari arah belakang . Tangisan Donghaepun semakin pecah , membuat Kibum tersenyum . Entah apa yang lucu .

Ia balik tubuh Donghae untuk menghadap ke arahnya . Hingga kini bisa terliat dengan jelas , buliran-buliran air mata membasahi pipi mulus Donghae . Ia usap air mata itu , "Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi ", pinta Kibum lembut . Donghae menatap Kibum tanpa mengedipkan matanya . Kata-kata Kibum mengingatkan dirinya dengan seseorang . Pahlawan bertopeng, cinta pertamanya .

Kibum tersenyum , ia kecup bibir Donghae dengan cukup lama . Donghae membulatkan matanya , ia terkejut namun sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengakhiri ciuman itu . Ciuman di bawah rntikan salju , di tengah malam dingin .

"Mianhae", ujar Kibum , dan Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya . Kibum , ini Kibum yang ia kenal . Tatapan hangat Kibum , sentuhan Kibum , dan bibir Kibum yang pernah menyentuhnya.

Donghae memeluk tubuh Kibum , "Kau sudah kembali Bumiie, kau sudah kembali ", pekik Donghae girang . Kibum memperlebar senyumannya , ia usap punggung Donghae dengan lembut , "Sudah dari tadi sore Hae ", Donghae melepaskan pelukannya . Ia menaikan satu alisnya , "Maksudmu ?",tanya Donghae heran .

Kibum tertawa , "Mianhae ", sesalnya sekali lagi . Donghae memajukan bibirnya , lalu memukul kepala Kibum .

"Kau mengerjaiku , kau jahat , kau tahu , salju ini sangat dingin , dan kau lihat ini, ini ", tunjuk Donghae kea rah wajah dan jaketnya , "Aku kotor dan ini semua karnamu !", Donghae memukul pelan dada Kibum . Kibum tertawa kecil , ia tarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , "Yah, mianhaeyo Hae ", Donghae tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya . Ia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di seruk leher Kibum . Menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh Kibum .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum dan Donghae kini berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju apartemen mereka . Senyum terpatri di keduanya . Kibum menolehkan wajahnya , menatap seseorang yang sangat berarti dihidupnya , "Kau kedinginan ?", Donghae menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk , "Ne", jawabnya singkat .

Kibum menarik tangan Donghae ke dalam saku jeketnya , mengenggam erat tangan Donghae dari dalam , "Lebih baik ?", dan Donghae mengangguk , walau masih terasa dingin . Namun , tak apa tubuhnya terasa dingin namun tidak untuk hatinya yang terselimuti oleh kehangatan sentuhan Kibum .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Malam natal kini sangat berarti untuk kedua insane , Kibum dan Donghae . Kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah taman yang tak terlalu ramai . Namun , sangat romantis . Mereka duduk di bawah pohon yang telah dihiasi hiasan natal yang terlihat begitu lucu dan manis . Seperti halnya Donghae saat ini . Dia mengenakan jaket tebal tanpa bulu , bewarna biru dan sebuah syal bewarna abu-abu yang melilit lehernya . Lalu sebuah topi rusa menutupi kepalanya , dan celana jeans dan sepatu boot . Berbeda dengan Kibum , dia memakai jaket bulu tebal dan celana jeans , cukup simple . Lagi dan lagi, mereka sama-sama tidak menggunakan sarung tangan .

"Hae"

Donghae menoleh , dan ia tersenyum , "Ada apa Bumiie ?",tanyanya . Bisa ia lihat , di temaramnya malam , di mata gelap Kibum . Dia memandang dirinya dengan satu tatapan lurus , sehingga Donghae bisa emlihat pantulan dirinya di mata Kibum .

Kibum berusaha tersenyum , di antara degupan jantungnya , "Mungkin ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat dan tempat yang tepat, mungkin ", Kibum menarik tangan Donghae untuk berada di depan wajahnya .

Donghae hanya bisa diam , diam . Namun ia berpikir , mungkinkah ini adalah jawaban tentang pesan terakhir yang dikirmkan Kibum kepada dirinya ? _' Berhentilah memikirkan Yesung Hyung dan mulailah melihatku '_

"Aku menyukaimu Lee Donghaeku , oh tidak , yang benar , aku sangat mencintaimu Hae ", Donghae merasakan bahwa waktu berhenti berputar . Begitu juga dengan detakan jantungnya . Darahnya mengalir dengan cepat , namun sungguh membuatnya mati rasa .

Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya , betapa senangnya dia saat ini . Hatinya seakan ingin meloncat .

"Apa ada cara agar kau bisa melihatku ?", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , _'Tak ada Bumiie, tak ada ',_batinnya .

Kibum mencium punggung tangan Donghae , lalu ia tatap mata Donghae dengan tatapan lembut dan menyitratkan kasih sayang yang berlimpah .

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?", Kibum menundukkan wajahnya , lalu ia angkat kembali , "Mau kah kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya ?",tanyanya lagi .

Tanpa diminta dua kali Donghae mengangguk , "Tentu Bumiie, tentu ", ucapnya pelan karena ia menahan tangisnya .

Kibum menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , "Gomawo Hae", Donghae tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Kibum dengan lembut .

…

Kibum dan Donghae terus berjalan , mengelilingi taman yang sangat besar itu . Mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain . Perasaan suka tengah mereka rasakan .

Mungkin karena lelah , mereka memutuskan untuk duduk kembali di sebuah bangku taman .

Kibum tersenyum , sambil mengelus rambut Donghae yang menaruh kepalanya di atas bahunya , "Hae ", Donghae berdehem menjawabnya , "Bagaimana kalau Yesung Hyung tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan ?", Donghae mengangkat kepalanya , lalu menatap Kibum dengan heran .

Ia menaikan satu alisnya , "Maksudmu Bumiie ?",tanyanya , dan Kibum tersenyum .

"Bagaimana kalau Yesung Hyung bukanlah cinta pertamamu ?", tanya Kibum dan reaks Donghae adalah membulatkan matanya , lucu pikir Kibum .

"Lalu jika bukan dia , siapa?",tanya Donghae , Kibum mengusap punggung tangan Donghae , "Kalau itu aku bagaimana ?", Donghae menatap Kibum tak percaya .

"Kau jangan bercanda Bumiie ", ujar Donghae . Kibum merogoh saku jaket tebalnya , mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya .

Donghae membulatkan matanya , "B-bagaimana bisa ?",tanya Donghae tak percaya saat melihat sebuah kalung bertuliskan namanya kini berada dihadapan matanya . Kalung yang sempat hilang beberapa hari yang lalu .

Kibum tersenyum , "Karena akulah yang bisa menemukan kalungmu itu , kau selalu ceroboh ", Kibum mengusap rambut Donghae .

"Jadi, yang kau katakan tadi benar ?", selidik Donghae sambil menggenggam erat kalungnya , Kibum mengangguk , "Tentu, aku masih ingat , waktu itu , salju pertama yang jatuh di Mokpo , disebuah taman yang cukup indah , aku melihat seorang anak kecil bertubuh mungil sedang menangis tersedu-sedu ", ujar Kibum sekenanya dan sukses membuat Donghae mencubit pinggangnya .

Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Kau berlebihan Bumiie, aku tak tersedu-sedu ", elaknya dan membuahkan tawa dari Kibum .

Kibum mengabaikannya , "Waktu itu kau tidak memakai sarung tangan , dan aku berniat meminjam sarung tangan ku , namun sayang aku juga lupa bawa sarung tangan ", ucap Kibum seraya meyakinkan Donghae lagi , "Sungguh , aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas Hae ", lanjutnya lagi .

Donghae menatap Kibum tanpa berkedip , "Tapi ini sungguh sulit untuk dipercaya Bumiie", Donghae memberi pendapatnya , "Apa itu benar kau Bumiie ?",tanya Donghae lagi .

"Begitulah kenyataannya "

Donghae mengangguk paham , "Tapi bagaimana mungkin Min Hyung salah mengenalimu ?",tanya Donghae lagi , Kibum mengedikkan bahunya , "Entahlah , yang pasti cinta pertamamu bukanlah Kim Yesung ", katanya sambil menatap Donghae , "Melainkan Kim Kibum ", lanjutnya lagi .

Sejenak Donghae berpikir , setelah itu ia tersenyum , "Akan ku ingat Bumiie", tanggapnya . Kibum mendekap tubuh Donghae dengan sangat erat . Seakan takut kalau Donghae akan meninggalkannya .

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya , "Bukankah kau dulu bilang kalau kau sunbae ku ? padahalkan usia kita sama ?", tanya Donghae penasaran .

Kibum mengecup sekilas kening Donghae , "Aku dua kali lompat kelas , kau tahukan aku sangat pintar, oh , hentikan tatapan mu itu Hae ", Donghae memukul kening Kibum pelan , sebelum ia tanamkan sebuah kecupan singkat disana .

Donghae tersenyum , jadi ini adalah sebuah kesalahan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan cinta pertamanya . Lucu ,

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya , ia cium bibir Donghae dengan sedikit memberi lumatan-lumatan kecil namun bisa membuat Donghae melenguh .

Di saksikan oleh salju yang masih setia untuk berguguran dan juga pohon cemara yang dihiasi oleh hiasan natal . Di tengah malam bersalju , cinta pertama kembali menyatu .

**Ini adalah kisah , tentang apa yang terjadi jika mereka menemukan belahan hati mereka . Tentang cinta pertama dan cinta terakhir . Kisah tentang Kim Kibum dan Lee Donghae .**

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Cahaya matahari membuat mata Kibum menyipit kala melihat dari kejauhan sesosok anak kecil yang berjongkok di sebuah taman . Sedangkan dirinya tengah menunggu teman-temannya yang tengah bermain petak umpet . Dia memilih untuk menyendiri, bosan katanya . Mungkin karena cacar yang dideranya ditengah musim salju seperti ini ._

_Ia yang penasaranpun akhirnya menghampiri sosok yang menarik perhatiannya . Ia berjalan , dan ia tepat berdiri di depan anak kecil itu ._

_Kibum memperbaiki letak topeng yang menutupi wajah tampannya , ia pun ikut berjongkok , "Kau sedang apa ?",tanya Kibum , anak kecil itu melirik sekilas kea rah Kibum . Dapat Kibum lihat , anak kecil laki-laki itu mempunyai paras manis . Pipinya chubby , sama dengannya walau tak sebesar miliknya . Pipi dan hidung anak itu memerah . Bisa Kibum mengartikan kalau anak itu sedang menangis , seperti yang ia pikirkan dari awal . Lihat saja , matanya yang berkaca-kaca ._

"_Sedang apa ?",tanya Kibum sekali lagi . _

_Setelah ragu sejenak , anak kecil yang mempunyai paras manis itu bergumam pelan , "Mencari sesuatu "_

"_Apa ?"_

"_Kalung", dan dia kembali mengorek-ngorek tanah disekitarnya ._

_Kibum tersenyum , ia mengenggam erat tangan anak itu dan mengajaknya berdiri , "Ada apa ?",tanyanya saat melihat Kibum dengan seenak perutnya menyeret dirinya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman ._

"_Kau kedinginan ", ujar Kibum dan semakin menggenggam erat tangan sosok itu . Membuat sosok itu tersenyum , dan sedkit melupakan tentang kalungnya yang terjatuh disaat dirinya tengah bermain ._

_" Namamu Lee Donghae kan ?", ujar namja kecil berwajah tampan namun tak kelihatan karna dia sedang memakai topeng . Namja kecil disampingnya menoleh dan memamerkan senyum manis ._

_" Kau tahu dari mana ?", tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu , membuat namja kecil tampan itu gemas oleh tingkahnya ._

_Namja kecil berwajah tampan itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku celananya ._

_Namja manis itu membulatkan matanya lucu, namun wajah ceria terlihat dari wajah manisnya , " Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya , " ucapnya dengan nada senangnya_

_" Kau tak perlu tahu, "_

_Donghae pun tersenyum saat namja kecil berwajah tampan itu memasangkan sebuah kalung yang bertuliskan nama ' LEE DONGHAE ' ._

_" Gomawoyo ", Donghae memeluk namja kecil itu dengan pelukan yang sangat erat ._

_" Hm, namamu siapa ?", tanya Donghae saat pelukan sudah terlepas , namja kecil itu tersenyum , " yang pasti aku sunbaemu , "_

_" Hmm, aku akan memanggil mu Hyung ", ucap Donghae senang , lalu namja kecil itu tersenyum , " kenapa kau memakai topeng ?", tanya Donghae sambil memperhatikan sebuah topeng bergambar spiderman di wajah namja kecil dihadapannya ._

_" Aku terkena cacar , jadi aku menutupinya ", jawab sambil mengetuk-ngetuk topeng diwajahnya ._

_Kibum tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut anak kecil yang duduk disampingnya . Ia tak sengaja menemukan kalung itu saat dirinya memutuskan untuk menghampirinya ._

_Kibum memeluk tubuh Donghae , "Sekarang kau pulang , nanti kau kedinginan ", Donghae mengangguk , lalu ia tersenyum , "Arra , sampai jumpa lain kali pahlawan bertopeng ", ucap Donghae dengan tawa khasnya . Kibum merasakan hatinya senang mendengar ' pujian ' itu ._

_"Jagalah kalungmu dengan baik , jangan sampai hilang lagi ", ujar Kibum dan Donghae hanya tersenyum malu menjawabnya ._

_Hingga akhirnya tubuh Donghae menghilang dari pandangannya ._

_"Donghae , Lee Donghae "_

_…_

_Donghae berlari , menghampiri Hyungnya yang tengah berdiri sambil bermain dengan boneka Bunny , "Min Hyung '", teriak Donghae membuat Sungmin menoleh ._

_"Ada apa Hae ?",tanya Sungmin saat melihat adiknya terus saja mengumbar senyum manis , "Ada apa ?", tanya Sungmin sekali lagi saat Donghae masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya ._

_"Ada apa Hae ?", tanya Sungmin kaget saat Donghae memaksa dirinya untu berjalan menjauh , "Diamlah Hyung , nanti dia melihat kita ", ujar Donghae sedikit berbisik ._

_"Nugu?", tanya Sungmin sambil mencoba melihat ke belakang , "Jangan di lihat Hyung ", perintah Donghae mutlak . Sungmin hanya mendengus kesal menerimanya ._

_"Kau tahu Hyung , anak yang dibelakang itu siapa namanya ? tapi jangan berbalik , nanti dia melihat kita ", Sungmin mendelik kea rah adiknya itu , "Kalau aku tak berbalik , mana aku tahu siapa namanya ", ujar Sungmin sedikit kesal ._

_Donghae tersenyum , "Baiklah, baiklah, tapi pelan-pelan ya Hyung , jangan sampai ketahuan "_

_Dan akhirnya , Sungmin menoleh kea rah belakang dengan pelan – pelan ._

_…_

_"Kau berbicara dengan siapa Kibum-ah ?",tanya Eunhyuk , salah satu teman Kibum yang mempunyai senyum yang memperlihatkan gusinya , Kibum tersenyum , "Dengan seseorang ", jawabnya ._

_"Topengmu bagus , aku boleh lihat ?", tanya Yesung dan Kibum mengangguk , "Tentu Hyung", jawabnya dan melepaskan topeng dari wajahnya ._

_"Waah, cacarnya mu sudah kering ", pekik Eunhyuk dan Kibum tersenyum ._

_Yesung memasangkan topeng milik Kibum di wajahnya , "Wow , ini sangat keren ", kagumnya . Dan yang lainnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas , melihat kelakuan aneh Yesung ._

_"Sudah lepaskan , nanti kau tertular " , ujar Kibum_

_…_

_"Yang mana Hae ?", tanya Sungmin saat ia melihat beberapa anak berada tak jauh dari dirinya , Donghae tersenyum , "Yang pakai topeng Hyung, dia memakai topeng ", ujarnya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya ._

_Sungmin mengangguk saat ia melihat sosok yang memakai topeng itu melepaskan topengnya , "Ouh~ , namanya Kim Yesung, dia satu kelas denganku ", ujar Sungmin dan membalikkan wajahnya , dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ._

_Donghae tertawa kecil , "Kim Yesung, Yesung Hyung, Hyungie ", gumamnya pelan ._

_Sungmin menoleh kea rah Donghae , dan menemui gelagat aneh dari Donghae , "Memang kenapa ?",tanya Sungmin ._

_Donghae tersenyum , menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya , "Nanti sampai rumah akan ku ceritakan , kajja kita pulang "._

_**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FINAL :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**OMG , akhirnya ini ff tamat juga , fiiuuhhh* lelahh …**_

_**Thnks untuk semua para readers yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff saya ini :D**_

_**Nnaglow ~ Kim Haemi ~ Casanova indah ~ Dew'yellow ~ haelfishy ~ LulluBee ~ Yulika ~ Shetea ~**_

_**Gomawo untuk kalian semua ^^ , sampai bertemu di ff saya yang lain eoh ..**_


End file.
